Hope and Prisoner
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, sang pewaris yang awalnya tidak diharapkan, kini menjadi boneka oleh Ibunya untuk menguasai roda perekonomian. dan menjadi seorang tahanan di mansion megahnya. Suatu ketika seorang pria misterius datang dan mengajak dirinya untuk keluar dari penjara yang sudah bertahun-tahun memenjarakannya yang membuat ia mengerti seperti apa dunia di luar penjaranya.
1. Chapter 1 When it all began

Chapter 1 When it all began

Hope and Prisoner

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated T

Warning : OOC, Typo, etc

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan bayi perempuan menggema di ruang persalinan itu. Wanita yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun tampak terengah-engah di tengah ruangan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya agar stabil.

Setelah segala sesuatunya selesai di lakukan, termasuk pembersihan bayi yang baru lahir tersebut dari darah sang ibu. Seorang suster menghampiri wanita yang tengah terbaring di tengah ruangan dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Selamat Nyonya Hyuuga anda melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik," seorang suster menyerahkan bayi perempuan tersebut pada sang Nyonya Hyuuga. Sedangkan dokter yang menangani pasien berjalan keluar dan menghampiri suami pasien.

"Hikari!" seru seorang pria berumur 30 tahunan menghampiri istrinya.

"Bagaimana ini Hiashi? Anak kita…"

"Hikari… tenanglah, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Hiashi menatap penuh harap pada dokter dan suster yang masih berada di ruangan bersalin tersebut. Mereka pun mengangguk dan keluar untuk memberikan privasi pada keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Melihat anakku yang ternyata perempuan. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pewaris Hyuuga, Hiashi!"

"Setidaknya kau harus menyusuinya selama 6 bulan Hikari."

"Aku tau, tapi bagaimana jika di masa depan…"

"Hikari, masalah itu biar aku yang tangani, setidaknya selama 6 bulan ini kau harus memberikan kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang Ibu," ujar Hiashi terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Hyuuga Hikari yang sedang menyusui anak pertamanya tersebut.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian

"Hizashi, izinkan kami untuk menitipkan anak kami kepada keluargamu," kata Hiashi penuh harap, ia membungkuk dalam kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Bagaimana Hitomi? Kau setuju?" tanya Hizashi pada istrinya, Hitomi.

"Tapi Hiashi, Hikari bagaimanapun juga ini anak kalian. Ini adalah sebuah anugerah memiliki anak secantik Hinata," kata Hitomi miris, Hikari mendongak menatap istri adik iparnya.

"Justru karena ini anak kami, kami ingin kalian merawatnya Hitomi," kata Hikari pelan dengan berurai air mata. "Dia anakku, dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya dengan kau yang merawatnya Hitomi," kata Hikari bergetar.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Hikari ini…" lirik Hitomi yang ada di dalam gendongan Hikari, ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Ini anak kandung kalian."

Hikari menangis tersedu-sedu, ia menyayangi Hinata, tetapi keadaan Hinata yang tidak bisa menjadi pewaris membuat ia bimbang. Selama 6 bulan merawatnya, kasih sayang seorang ibu hadir pada dirinya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan juga sempat menghinggapinya, tetapi keadaan bisnis yang memaksanya demikian.

Hiashi memeluk istrinya, memberikan kehangatan kepada istrinya. Ia menatap adik ipar dan adiknya bergantian.

"Kumohon, ini pertama kalinya aku memintamu Hizashi. Aku memintamu untuk merawat Hinata sebagai anakmu, dan memperlakukannya sebagaimana puteramu, Neji," kata Hiashi penuh keyakinan dan bersujud di depan Hizashi.

"Nii-sama, jangan seperti ini. Bangunlah," kata Hizashi berusaha untuk membangkitkan tubuh Hiashi.

"Aku tidak akan berdiri sebelum kau menerima permintaanku."

Hizashi menatap istrinya cemas, Hitomi menatap Hizashi miris, ia tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. Hizashi menghela nafas berat, ia berharap pilihannya kali ini tidak salah.

"Baiklah Hiashi aku menerima dan akan merawat Hinata sebagai anakku, seperti Neji," tanpa mereka sadari seorang anak berambut coklat panjang berumur 5 tahun mencuri dengar percakapan paman, bibi, dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hinata?" gumam anak itu pelan.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, belhenti menculi bonekaku!" kata Hinata dengan suaranya yang cadel, neji tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha, apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata? Tidak jelas," kata Neji menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Uh, kembalikan bonekaku!" seru Hinata berlari ke arah Neji dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Neji melirik ke bawah, ia mendapati Hinata menatap ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia mau menangis, pikir Neji.

"Hinata, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu dan kuharap kali ini kau mendengarnya," kata Neji mengelus surai indigo punya adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak mau, kau menyebalkan," kata Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalo begitu, aku tidak akan mengembalikan bonekanya," kata Neji menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, pura-pura kesal.

"Baik, Hinata ingin mendengalnya," Neji tersenyum tipis ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata tau Hinata seorang apa?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Hinata seorang Hyuuga, dan seorang Hyuuga harus tau apa yang menghambat dirinya untuk mencapai tujuannya."

"Seolang Hyuuga?" Neji mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang menghambatmu mengambil boneka?" tanya Neji, ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi iris lavender Hinata terus menerus melirik ke arah bonekanya.

Grep

"Seolang Hyuuga halus mengambil kesempatan, saat musuhnya lemah!" kata Hinata dan berlari ke dapur, untuk menemui ibu angkatnya.

"Mamaaa. Aku bisa menang dali Neji-nii!"

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dari kesempitan Nata," Tiba-tiba Neji muncul dari belakang, ia kemudian mengambil air putih di dalam kulkas. Hinata menatap kakak sepupunya dan mendengus.

"Seoalang Hyuuga halus mengambil kesempatan, saat musuhnya sedang lemah," kata Hinata santai yang membuat Hitomi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap tajam puteranya, Neji.

"Neji, apa yang kau ajarkan pada Hinata?"

"Hyuuga kaa-san," Hitomi menaruh talenan yang tadi mau diambilnya dengan kasar. Membuat Hinata dan Neji terperanjat.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel pintu menghentikan ketegangan yang timbul, Hitomi menoleh pada Hinata, tatapannya melembut.

"Nata-chan kamu mau membukakan pintu untuk tamu kita?" pinta Hitomi sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata balas tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ibu dan Anak yang berada di dapur tersebut.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Hitomi menatap putera semata wayangnya tajam. "Neji, jangan ajarkan dia yang tidak-tidak. Dia memiliki darah seorang pewaris. Jika Hikari tau..." Hitomi menghentikan ucapannya saat ia nyaris membeberkan alasannya.

"Apa maksud kaa-san? Memangnya kalo bibi tau ada apa?" tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"Intinya, Hinata tidak boleh diajarkan tentang tatakrama dan peraturan Hyuuga," kata Hitomi, ia melirik sup buatannya. Lalu ia mengambil sendok sup.

"Mama!"

"Ada apa Nata-chan?" tanya Hitomi belum membalikkan badannya.

"Hinata sudah beltemu dengan bintangnya Nata!"

"Apa maksudmu..." Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, saat ia berbalik. "Nata-chan?" bersamaan dengan itu, sendok sup ditangannya terjatuh disertai bunyi nyaring.

"Ohayou Hitomi-san," wanita itu menyapa Hitomi dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Neji yang ada disampingnya membungkuk hormat, kemudian berdiri tegak. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hikari baa-san."

.

.

.

"Hitomi? Hitomi?"

"Ah, iya. Ada apa anata?"

"Jadi apa kau setuju melepaskan Hinata?" tanya Hizashi terakhir kali, setelah beulang-ulang bertanya.

"Aku… aku tidak tau," kata Hitomi mengusap wajahnya, untuk menghindari air mata yang akan turun. Hizashi menghela nafas, menatap Hinata yang sedang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar, Hiashi dan Hikari yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hinata," lavendernya menatap iris Hinata dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku tak menyangka, waktu ini tiba dengan sangat cepat."

"Nii-san aku setuju memberikan hak asuh anak ini kepada kalian," kata Hizashi memutuskan, detik itu juga air mata Hitomi tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Sejak saat itu, hidup Hinata berubah. Yang awalnya seorang anak perempuan pada umumnya, berubah menjadi pewaris Hyuuga. Didikan membuatnya menjadi seorang tahanan di mansion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Plak

Duk

"Kenapa bisa kau kalah hanya karena Ulangan Harian Hinata?!" bentak wanita paruh baya menampar anaknya dan membuat anaknya jatuh tersungkur.

"Gomenasai kaa-san," ujarnya datar.

"Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan duduk dilantai saat seseorang sedang bicara. Berdiri!" perintah wanita itu. Hinata segera berdiri, ia menatap datar sosok wanita di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kalah dari Matsuri, hah?" Hinata hanya menggeleng.

Plak

"Seorang Hyuuga harus tau apa yang menghambat dirinya dalam mencapai tujuannya. Kau harus tau apa yang menjadi kelemahanmu."

"Ha'i kaa-san."

"Sebagai hukuman kau hanya makan nasi dan garam selama dua hari ini, sekarang pergi ke kamar!" perintah wanita itu, dengan segera Hinata meninggalkan ruang makan itu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, ia mendapat sambutan dari adik perempuannya, Hanabi.

"Nee-chan, gomen… aku…"

"Minta maaf tidak ada gunanya Hanabi," ujar Hinata datar, yang membuat Hanabi terdiam kaku.

"Ini sudah terjadi. Lebih baik nikmati masa mudamu Hanabi, jangan pedulikan nee-chan," Hinata mengelus pelan kepala Hanabi dan berlalu meninggalkan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan setidaknya obati dulu luka ini," Hanabi menahan nee-channya dengan menyentuh pundaknya yang membuat Hinata meringis. Segera Hanabi melepaskan sentuhannya pada pundak Hinata.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang mengobati, aku tidak ingin kau marah-marah tentang kaa-san dikamar," setelah mengatakan itu Hinata meninggalkan Hanabi, dan tidak ada lagi yang menghalanginya.

Hanabi menatap kakaknya dari kejauhan, ia menghela nafas. Sudah 7 tahun kakaknya mendapat didikan keras oleh ibunya. Saat ibunya tau, bahwa kakaknya berbakat menjadi seorang pewaris dan menjadi seorang Lady dari keluarga yang dikategorikan keluarga bangsawan*.

Peraturan Hyuuga sungguh banyak. Sejak Hinata kembali ke mansion Hyuuga ia mulai di didik dengan keras oleh Hikari. Pukulan, cambukan, tamparan sering menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Hal itu bahkan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Hinata. Menangis? Percuma, menangis hanya karena didikan keras itu hanya akan menambah kemarahan sang Ibu.

Walaupun menangis adalah sesuatu yang percuma, kadang Hanabi mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan kakaknya. Tetapi, jika ia datang, topeng ketegaran melekat pada kakaknya itu. Tatapan angkuh khas Hyuuga ia tunjukkan seolah-olah seseorang yang tadi menangis tidak ada.

Hanabi tersenyum miris, ia kadang merasa hidupnya begitu beruntung. Ia yang lahir setelah kakaknya tidak terlalu mendapat beban untuk menjadi pewaris dan dapat menikmati masa mudanya dengan santai. Ia berhutang budi pada kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chaaaan!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang membuat kegaduhan di koridor, ia berlari demi menemui gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Hinata tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya 7-2. Ia memainkan ponselnya, untuk melihat berita tentang saham hari ini.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa saat kupanggil kau tidak meresponku?" tanya seseorang memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Yamanaka-san, aku bahkan tidak dekat denganmu, bukankah sangat tidak sopan memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya? Padahal mereka tidak saling dekat," kata Hinata datar, matanya masih memandang apa yang ada di ponselnya. Ino menggerutu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lihat Hinata?" tanya Ino melirik ponsel Hinata penuh rasa ingin tahu, dengan sigap Hinata menekan tombol kunci.

"Bukan apa-apa, tidak usah pedulikan aku Yamanaka-san. Aku permisi."

Ino memandang Hinata tidak percaya, ia tidak percaya ada seorang gadis yang begitu kaku seperti dia. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup bisikan seseorang di koridor.

"Kau lihat itu? Hinata Hyuuga adalah boneka ibunya untuk menjadi pewaris, mengerikan bukan?"

"Dia mengerikan, bukannya dia lebih mirip seperti tahanan?"

"Jika aku menjadi dia, aku sudah pasti menjadi gila. Mana ada orang yang betah menjadi tahanan dan sendiri seperti itu?"

"Apa semua keluarga bangsawan seperti itu?"

Bisik-bisik mulai menjadi sebuah percakapan yang pasti didengar oleh orang lain yang hanya melintasi koridor tersebut, Ino menunduk memandang sepatunya. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Hinata karena tidak memiliki teman. Ia ingin berteman dengannya, tetapi Hinata seperti sudah membuat tembok raksasa yang membatasi dirinya dengan orang lain.

"Hinata-chan," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ujar Hinata sesampainya ia berada di mansion megahnya lagi. Begitu pulang ia disambut oleh uluran tangan kaa-sannya.

"Okaeri, Hinata. Bagaimana Ulangan Harianmu hari ini?"

"Sempurna kaa-san. Aku mendapatkan 100," kata Hinata meyodorkan kertas ulangannya.

"Anak kaa-san sangat pintar. Tapi…"

Krek

"Ini belum cukup membayar kesalahanmu kemarin Hinata," ujar Ibunya dingin.

Hinata kaget melihat hasil ulangannya dirobek dengan begitu mudahnya, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kaa-san…"

"Belajarlah untuk Ulangan besok. Ibu akan membawakan makanan ke kamarmu. Jangan buang waktu hanya untuk ke dapur. Karena…"

"Setiap Hyuuga menghargai setiap detik yang terlewat," lanjut Hinata yang masih syok.

"Bagus, kau sepertinya sudah mendekati menjadi Hyuuga sejati. Pergi ke kamar sekarang!"

Sepeninggal Ibunya ke dapur, Hinata memungut serpihan kertas ujiannya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata menetes kepada kertas ujiannya. Pandangannya memburam. Hinata segera mengambil serpihan-serpihan itu. Kemudian segera menuju lantai dua untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar lagi.

Ia sudah sering mendapati pukulan atau kekerasan lainnya. Tetapi, ini? Hasil jerih payahnya disobek dengan begitu mudahnya. Hanya 1 detik, hanya 1 detik semua tulisan disini menjadi tidak beraturan dan tidak bisa dibaca.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan lengan seragamnya. ia berusaha menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Menangis tidak ada gunanya, pikir Hinata. Ia kemudian mengganti bajunya dan memasukkan seragamnya ke bak yang berisi pakaian kotor.

Ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, ia mengambil buku dan alat tulis lainnya. Kegiatannya menjadi seorang tahanan dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau boleh menikmati sore ini bebas. Untuk hari ini, kaa-san memberikan waktu senggang 1 jam untukmu sore ini," kata Hikari menutup buku Hinata, ia merasa puas dengan apa yang diperoleh Hinata siang ini.

"Ha'i arigatou kaa-san," ujar Hinata bangkit dari kursinya.

"Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah dari kaa-san," tambah Hikari, saat melihat Hinata menuju pintu kamar dan akan menyentuh knop pintu. Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan segera pergi dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Ibunya yang memandang sendu ke arahnya.

"Gomen ne Hinata," lirihnya.

Hinata berjalan dengan santai menuju dapur, sore ini ia ingin sekali menikmati ocha hangat dan menikmati pemandangan jalan dari teras mansion Hyuuga.

"Nee-chan!" panggil Hanabi dari dapur saat menyadari Hinata berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

"Nih, mau ke teras bersama?" tawar Hanabi mengeluarkan cengirannya. Dengan senang hati, ia menerima ocha hangat yang ditawarkan Hanabi. Yang membuatnya tidak usah repot-repot membuat ocha kembali.

"Ha'i arigatou Hanabi-chan," kata Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala Hanabi yang membuat empunya melebarkan cengirannya.

Ya, inilah yang ingin Hanabi lihat dari kakaknya. Seorang gadis yang tersenyum hangat tanpa ada luka di sekujur tubuhnya, seorang gadis yang membuatnya merasakan suasana hangat di mansion yang dingin ini. Membuatnya merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang adik. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat gadis yang dihadapannya menjadi Hinata bukan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, aku menonton film baru kemarin," kata Hanabi mulai bercerita.

"Film apa Hanabi-chan?"

"Up," jawabnya singkat membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya dua huruf?"

"Yep, dibagian terakhir film Up. Tokoh utama menghitung mobil merah dan biru yang melintasi jalan bersama dengan seorang kakek yang menemaninya," jelas Hanabi

"Jadi, kau ingin kita menghitung mobil merah dan biru yang lewat?"

"Hehe…" Hanabi hanya menyengir untuk membalas ucapan kakaknya.

"1, 2, 3… 7,"

"Nee-chan mencuri start! Aku akan menghitung sepeda kalo nee-chan begitu," seru Hanabi, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Waktu senggang Hinata, digunakan oleh kedua kakak beradik Hyuuga untuk menghitung kendaraan yang lewat dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Hidup 7 tahun yang lalu dirasakan Hinata, kembali ia rasakan dalam waktu senggang yang jarang diberikan oleh Ibunya. Ia dapat tertawa lepas dan mendengar cerita Hanabi mengenai banyak hal. Setidaknya ia dapat menyalurkan rasa tertekan yang selama ini terpendam lewat kebersamaannya dengan Hanabi.

Karena hanya Hanabi lah teman dekatnya, hanya Hanabi lah yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya yang terlihat kesepian, dan karena Hanabi adalah saudaranya yang memiliki ikatan darah dengannya. Membuat ia serasa hidup kembali.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, menikmati musim gugur dengan suhu udara yang mulai menurun. Daun-daun kekuningan berguguran. Sinar hangat dari musim gugur menyinari kulit pucatnya yang jarang terkena sinar matahari.

"Nee-chan… lihatlah ada kucing!" pekik Hanabi

"Kucing yang putih itu?" tanya Hinata memastikan, Hanabi mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Cantik sekali kan nee-chan? Aku jadi ingin memiliki kucing," gumam Hanabi

"Kaa-san tidak mengizinkan ya?"

"Hum, kaa-san dan nee-chan sama-sama tidak suka kucing," kata Hanabi

"Kalo soal itu…"

Brak

"Astaga! Nee-chan…" suara Hanabi bergetar, Hinata juga melihatnya. Aspal tersebut diwarnai oleh warna merah darah. "Kucing itu tertabrak…" tambah Hanabi, tubuh hinata bergetar, ia sering melihat luka di tubuhnya tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat darah hewan yang menggenang seperti itu.

"Nee-chan itu... jika tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya dia akan…" Hanabi tidak bisa mengatur suaranya dengan baik, nada suaranya juga bergetar. "Mati."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hanabi. Dengan segera, Hinata beranjak dari kursinya ia segera berlari dari teras menuju gerbang rumahnya, sampai suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hinata. Waktu senggangmu sudah habis 30 menit yang lalu. Seorang Hyuuga harus tepat waktu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Kembali ke kamar!" perintah Ibunya di teras, bersiri di samping Hanabi. Hinata menoleh menatap Ibunya, ia menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan kosong,

"Tapi kaa-san biarkan aku menghampiri kucing itu, kucing itu…"

"Kau tidak lihat ada banyak orang? Kucing itu pasti akan diselamatkan oleh orang-orang itu. Sekarang cepat ke kamar! Ibu akan mendatangimumu 5 menit lagi," perintah Ibunya yang membuat Hinata berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia benar-benar kalut, hanya seekor kucing membuatnya panik, bingung, dan hampa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bahkan saat Ibunya datang dan mencambuknya menggunakan sapu lidi, ia hanya terdiam seolah tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Pikirannya masih melayang kepada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kaa-san sudah menyetujui tentang tunanganmu dengan Naruto Namikaze-san. Malam nanti, kau datang saja ke Hotel Akatsuki lantai 10, jam 7 malam. Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus datang 1 jam lebih awal, " kata Hikari menyiapkan sarapan untuk kelurga kecilnya itu.

"Ha'i kaa-san," Hinata mengangguk patuh yang membuat Hikari tersenyum puas. Hasil didikannya selama ini benar-benar membuahkan hasil, anak sulungnya sudah menjadi seorang Lady dan pewaris Hyuuga. Hinata yang sudah berumur 26 tahun itu tampil dengan sangat anggun. Sosok tegas, berwibawa sudah melekat pada dirinya. Tetapi tidak mengurangi nilai keanggunan pada dirinya.

Semakin Hinata dewasa, suara cambukan, pukulan, dan tamparan sudah tidak mengisi keheningan mansion Hyuuga lagi. Tawa dan canda yang dulu jarang sekarang malah tidak ada sama sekali. Para anggota keluarga Hyuuga sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Termasuk jodoh untuk Hinata.

Hinata tahu, hari ini akan segera tiba. Ia tahu semuanya sudah diatur dan dia hanya mengikuti kehendak kaa-sannya seperti boneka. Karena memang ia adalah boneka di keluarga Hyuuga ini.

Hanabi sudah berumur 23 tahun. Ia memutuskan menjadi seorang desainer butik terkenal. Ia juga menjadi seorang yang sukses dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa skenario, perencanaan, dan pemikiran yang matang. Hanabi meraih kesuksesan dengan caranya sendiri dan tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

Terkadang Hinata iri pada Hanabi yang hidup dapat menikmati masa mudanya. Jangankan sahabat, teman saja Hinata tidak memilikinya. Banyak yang menjauhinya karena sikapnya yang menurut orang lain angkuh itu. Teman Hinata hanyalah relasi bisnis Hyuuga, pemegang saham, dan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan yang berisi orang-orang kaku dan kolot sepertinya.

Tetapi, tidak ada gunanya menyesali semuanya, ia harus tetap melangkah. Ia tidak peduli cemooh orang atau apapun itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus tetap melangkah demi keluarganya dan demi Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Konoha, Winter, 20 Maret 20XX

Mansion Hyuuga

"Nee-chan cepatlah! Barusan kaa-san menyampaikan kau harus disana 30 menit lebih awal!" seru Hinata di ruang keluarga.

"Iya Hanabi, aku sudah selesai," Hinata turun mengenakan gaun panjang warna hitam dengan sebagian punggungnya terbuka, baju pilihan kaa-sannya. Ia mengenakan cardigan panjang selutut berwarna cokelat muda. Rambutnya ia gulung, menampilkan sosok elegan dan anggun yang terpancar dalam dirinya. Tas genggam yang berisi ponsel dan dompetnya tergenggam oleh tangannya memiliki warnya putih pucat itu.

"Kau sangat cantik nee-san, aku yakin Naruto-san pasti terpukau melihatmu. Cepatlah, aku sudah menyiapkan mobil untukmu. Cepatlah, aku ada kepentingan di butikku, aku harus memastikan dirimu sudah berangkat nee-chan.

"Terimakasih Hanabi, aku berhutang budi padamu," kata Hinata keluar dari mansionnya dan memasuki mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Simpan terimakasihmu untuk nanti. Hati-hati nee-chan."

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan. Tangan kirinya memegang setir dan tangan kananya mengatur GPS. Ia memilih melewati jalan tikus atau jalan pintas sesuai yang ditujukan oleh GPS nya agar cepat sampai tujuan.

Jalanan yang ia pilih tampak sepi, ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan memutuskan untuk menginjak pedal gasnya lebih kencang. Mobil yang ia kendarai melesat menembus malam seperti peluru. Ia lalu memelankan injakan pada pedal gasnya, sekedar berhati-hati. Ia menginjak pedal gasnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia menyebrang jalan, ia mengerem mendadak mobilnya.

Duk

Tubuhnya yang mau terpental kedepan tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman, ia menunduk sebentar, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia terperanjat kaget, ia Hinata Hyuuga barusan menabrak seorang pria.

Ia panik tentu saja. Ia bingung antara ingin menolong atau tidak mengingat ia harus segera menuju Hotel, tiba-tiba kejadian 14 tahun lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Nee-chan itu... jika tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya dia akan…" Hanabi tidak bisa mengatur suaranya dengan baik, nada suaranya juga bergetar. "Mati."_

Perkataan Hanabi membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia terngiang ucapan kaa-sannya

"_Kau tidak lihat ada banyak orang? Kucing itu pasti akan diselamatkan oleh orang-orang itu…"_

Benar, orang itu pasti diselamatkan oleh orang lain karena keadaan ramai, pikir Hinata. _'Ramai? Tetapi aku nyaris tidak melihat satupun orang disini kecuali kita berdua…' _batin Hinata. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju laki-laki tersebut.

Ia berusaha membopong pria itu, aroma mint dan bau anyir menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan pria itu di kursi penumpang. Dan segera menuju kursi pengemudi, ia mengatur GPS nya kembali dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Ia tidak peduli jika mobilnya penuh darah dan tangannya yang terdapat darah. ia memikirkan tujuannya. Kali ini bukan Hotel Akatsuki yang tinggal 2 km lagi sampai menjadi tujuannya. Tetapi, rumah sakit terdekat, Rumah Sakit Uzu.

.

.

.

"Harap anda tunggu disini dan menandatangani izin untuk melakukan operasi. Karena kedatangan anda disini sebagai walinya," kata seorang suster menghampiri Hinata dan menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang tanpa basa-basi Hinata menandatangani surat tersebut.

Hatinya kalut, bingung, ia menabrak manusia, ia menabrak manusia. Ia menabrak manusia! Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata. Ia sangat takut, berkali-kali ia mondar-mandir tanpa memedulikan pasien lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitar UGD memandangnya aneh. Mengingat ia mengenakan gaun malam.

Setelah 1 jam menunggu, pintu operasi berubah menjadi warna hijau, tanda operasi telah selesai dilaksanakan. Dokter yang barusan menangani pria yang menjadi tanggung jawab Hinata keluar. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Beruntung ia masih tertolong. Mungkin jika anda telat 10 menit, pria itu akan meregang nyawa," kata dokter itu tersenyum lelah. Hinata langsung jatuh terduduk, ia syok. 10 menit. Hanya 10 menit dapat meregangkan nyawa.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya dokter itu khawatir, wajah Hinata menjadi pucat pasi.

"Saya tidak apa-apa dokter. Saya harus segera menuju Hotel Akatsuki. Apakah ada taksi di sekitar sini?" tanya Hinata, pandangan matanya kosong. Ia masih syok, dan tidak ingin mencelakai dirinya saat ia tidak fokus seperti ini. Hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

.

.

.

Setelah bertanya pada pelayan, ia diantarkan menuju lantai 10 tempat pertemuan antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze bertemu. Ia dapat melihat kaa-san dan tou-sannya berbincang dengan tiga orang.

"Gomenasai Kaa-san Tou-san, dan…"

Plak

**TBC**

*Disini, orang kaya bisa jadi seorang bangsawan

Ayeee saya sudah selesai UTS nyaaaaa. Bukannya update I Realized malah buat ff baru. Inilah yang biasa terjadi pada author. Saya kepikiran ide ini saat saya sedang disuruh mandi sore sama Ibu saya kemarin. Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita. Karena setau saya belum ada yang membuat ff seperti ini. Mohon di read dan di review. Arigatou gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

Plak

Duk

Hening mencekam, semuanya terasa membeku seperti es. Tidak ada yang berani memecah keheningan yang semakin mencekam itu. Kecuali Hikari Hyuuga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau membuat keluarga kita malu," ujar Hikari dengan nafas memburu. Ia berdiri menjulang di depan Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur. Beberapa helai rambut Hinata terjatuh. Sanggulannya menjadi tidak rapi. Wajahnya yang putih mulus terdapat bekas tamparan yang berwarna merah.

Hinata hanya menatap ke lantai. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah pria yang sempat kritis itu. Pikirannya bercabang dua, tatapan matanya kosong.

Byur

"Kau harus dihukum lebih berat dari ini Hinata," kata Hikari menyiram Hinata menggunakan air putih yang sempat ia pesan. Emosinya menjadi tak terkendali, ia bahkan tak peduli tatapan para pelayan dan pelanggan lain yang mengiba kepada anaknya. Dia juga tak peduli tatapan geram dari keluarga yang akan menjadi calon tunangan dari anaknya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang jatuh terduduk sambil menunduk. Tatapannya berkilat penuh amarah. Sampai saat Hikari berjongkok di depan Hinata hendak memberinya hukuman kembali, kedua pundaknya dicengkram oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Hikari merasa geram dan berbalik mendapati seseorang yang mencekram kedua pundaknya.

"Hiashi… Apa yang kau lakukan?! Anak ini harus diberi…"

"Hikari, tidakkah kau lihat kau melakukan hukumanmu pada Hinata di depan keluarga Namikaze!" bentak Hiashi kepada istrinya yang membuat istrinya terguncang. Takut-takut ia menoleh, menatap keluarga Namikaze. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya.

"Ah, gomenasai Namikaze-san mengenai itu,.."

Sret

"Sudah cukup."

"Apa maksud anda Minato-san?" tanya Hikari penuh kegugupan. Minato yang sudah berdiri menatap Hikari tajam, kemudian menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka akan berhubungan dengan keluarga kolot seperti Hyuuga. Naruto melepas jasnya. Ia berjalan menuju Hinata dan memakaikannya kepada Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Minato melirik apa yang dilakukan oleh anaknya kemudian menatap Hikari dan Hiashi, serta istrinya bergantian. "Lebih baik, pertunangan ini dibatalkan."

.

.

.

.

Prisoner and Hope

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated T Semi M

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc

.

.

.

.

Hinata segera mendongak menatap pria yang lebih muda 3 tahun dari ayahnya itu. Matanya terbelalak. "Jangan… jangan batalkan pertunangan ini…" gumamnya pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, menurutnya pilihan untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan juga wanita yang ada di depannya. Lantas apa yang membuatnya menolak seperti itu?

Detik itu juga ia tahu kenapa gadis itu menolak untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Ia melihat Hikari Hyuuga dengan tubuh gemetaran. Gerakannya tidak bisa diprediksi. Tahu-tahu piring yang terbuat dari kaca itu sudah ada di samping tangan kiri Hinata dengan keadaan berkeping-keping dan menimbulkan luka di tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hikari?!" bentak Hiashi mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan istrinya, agar tidak melakukan tindak berbahaya lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat itu anata?! Dia!" tunjuk Hikari pada Hinata menggunakan dagunya. "Telah mempermalukan keluarga kita. Bahkan sampai pertunangan ini dibatalkan karenanya!"

"Dia harus memakan nasi dan garam selama sebulan!" tambah Hikari yang membuat Kushina terperanjat, ia menatap Hikari ngeri.

"Dia merusak reputasi Hyuuga!" bentak Hikari kembali pada Hiashi. Ia terengah-engah, kemudian mengatur nafasnya. Ia menatap sekeliling, kemudian tatapannya tertuju kepada Hinata. "Hinata anakku sayang," suara Hikari menjadi lembut, tetapi tampak mengerikan. Hinata tampak gemetaran. "Kau tahu jika kita diperhatikan oleh banyak orang. Apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk membela Hyuuga, sayang?"

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berdiri, tanpa dibantu oleh Naruto. Ia berdiri kemudian membungkuk. Tangannya tampak tergores oleh pecahan kaca dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir di telapak tangannya.

"Gomenasai telah mengganggu acara makan malam anda sekalian. Saya mohon dengan sangat untuk mengabaikan kejadian ini atau bahkan melupakan kejadian ini. Juga untuk tidak meliput kejadian ini sebagai topik hangat di internet. Onegai," pinta Hinata. Setelah itu ia berdiri tegak menatap para pelanggan dan pelayan yang menatap iba kepadanya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Kemudian ia berbalik menatap keluarga Namikaze, ia juga membungkuk hormat. "Gomenasai Namikaze-san. Ini semua dilakukan agar membuat saya terdidik. Ini adalah wujud kasih sayang orang tua terhadap anaknya. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi," kata Hinata tersenyum tegar. Kushina menghampiri Hinata dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Naruto bangkit dan menatap Ibunya.

"Tangan seorang wanita tidak boleh terluka seperti ini, Hinata-chan," kata wanita paruhbaya yang biasanya nampak bersemangat, kini nampak sedih. Ia mengambil tangan Ia membalut tangan Hinata dengan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan. Sapu tangan yang berwarna putih itu tampak menimbulkan bercak kemerahan dan menembus. Hinata hanya terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kushina.

Melihat itu, Hikari hanya diam. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hiashi membuat Hikari pingsan dengan memukul tengkuknya. Hikari pingsan dan dengan sigap ia menggendong istrinya. Ia melihat anaknya yang kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Kushina.

Sret

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa membantumu... Sepertinya sebuah kesalahan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalo Hikari..." Kushina menggigit bibirnya, ia mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam, tidak membalas atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku... Aku... Maafkan aku Hinata," ujar Kushina dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Baa-sama tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi saya. Apa yang anda lakukan adalah sesuatu yang benar. Karena jika anda menjalin hubungan atau terikat dengan seorang Hyuuga, anda akan sulit untuk melepaskan ikatan tersebut."

.

.

.

Seperti dugaan Hinata, esok harinya di perusahaan pusat Hyuuga, ia akan kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang tak diundang datang saat jam makan siang.

"Ada apa Naruto-san? Apa ada suatu kendala dalam proyek kita yang sedang berjalan?" tanya Hinata santun. Hinata tahu pasti ini tentang...

"Tidak ada Hinata-san. Ini tentang kejadian tadi malam."

Pertunangan yang gagal. Hinata tahu bahwa pemuda yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini pasti akan menyinggung tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Ah, saya yakin anak buah saya sudah mengembalikan jas milik anda, Naruto-san," Hinata tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang menahan emosinya.

"Hinata-san berhenti bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja! Kau-"

"Naruto-san," ujar Hinata dingin. "Saya seorang Hyuuga. Anda baru beberapa jam mengenal saya. Jangan seolah-seolah mengetahui tentang saya luar dan dalam," tambah Hinata, ia menatap Naruto tajam yang membuat empunya bergidik.

"Anda tidak **berhak **mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ah, dan satu lagi. Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan melewatkan jam makan siangnya hanya untuk urusan yang tidak penting. Jadi-"

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang terjadi semalam tidak penting? Kau terluka juga tidak penting?!" geram Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, ia menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun.

"Ya, itu tidak penting jika dibandingkan dengan proyek kita Naruto-san. Karena saat kau berada di kantor Hyuuga, kau harus bisa membedakan antara urusan pribadi dan urusan pekerjaan. Jika tidak ada kepentingan yang harus kita diskusikan, saya mohon anda berkenan untuk undur diri. Karena saya akan ada rapat 5 menit lagi. Terimakasih Naruto-san," ujar Hinata panjang lebar dengan disertai senyuman formalnya.

Naruto menahan emosinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukan tindakan ceroboh dan akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Ia beranjak dari sofanya, membungkuk hormat, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hinata dalam diam.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ada di ruangannya itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Shizune-san, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"..."

"Saya mengerti, saya akan menuju kesana 4 jam lagi."

"..."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Klik

Hinata menatap langit-langit ruangannya, sesekali memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia menghela nafas. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

21 Maret 20XX, 17.00

Rumah Sakit Uzu

Seorang wanita berjalan dengan pakaian kerja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia berjalan menuju ke resepsionis. Setelah mendapat informasi dari resepsionis wanita itu berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya pada pemuda misterius yang kemarin ia tabrak.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dengan segera ia memasuki lift dan menunggu. Tapi hal itu tidak lama. Menuju ke ruangan 239 ternyata sangat cepat.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia menghela nafas dan memantapkan hatinya. Ia mengetuk pintu dua kali. Dan pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30-an, wanita itu tersenyum mendapati tamunya datang 1 jam setelah perjanjian.

"Ah, Hinata-san lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" ujar wanita berambut hitam itu basa-basi. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan memberi tanda kepada Hinata untuk masuk.

"Aku baik Shizune-san," balas Hinata dan berjalan menuju kursi terdekat dari ranjang yang berisi pemuda yang tengah terbaring. "Gomen, ada tamu yang membuatku tertahan di kantor," tambah Hinata menyuarakan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Tidak apa Hinata-san. Ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau siuman setelah kuperiksa tadi."

Hinata hanya menatap wajah pemuda itu. "Apa sudah diketahui identitasnya?"

"Saat ini belum Hinata-san. Padahal anda sudah melapor, tapi entah kenapa sampai saat ini. Keluarganya belum hadir, dan belum ada hasil tentang identitasnya."

Hinata menghela nafas, ini akan sulit, pikir Hinata. "Shizune-san terimakasih atas kepedulian anda. Anda pasti lelah menunggu saya, lebih baik anda istirahat."

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil saja aku. Aku akan membantumu. Karena bagaimanapun juga kau anak Hitomi. Setidaknya membantu anaknya juga dapat meringankan bebannya," ujar Shizune

Hinata menoleh ke belakang menatap Shizune dan tersenyum. "Arigatou Shizune-san."

"Kau tahu Hinata? Pria yang kau bawa banyak disukai oleh perawat di rumah sakit ini. Menurutku dia cukup tampan. Kau beruntung menemukannya," Shizune terkikik kecil sebelum membuka pintu. "Aku permisi."

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan ia seorang bersama pria yang sedang terbaring nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Ia penasaran dengan pria yang ada di depannya ini. Siapa ia sebenarnya dan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam.

Hinata beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di sebuah sofa, ia membuka tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus diperiksanya. Ia memutuskan untuk berada di ruangan ini sampai malam tiba. Ia terlalu lelah untuk langsung pulang sekarang. Setidaknya istirahat di ruangan ini tidak masalah bagi dirinya. Lagipula kamar inap untuk pemuda ini ia yang membayar, jadi tidak masalah baginya untuk melepas lelah sejenak.

Hinata memeriksa beberapa dokumen dengan ditemani oleh roti melon dan air mineral. Bau obat dan bunyi AC yang menyala serta suara jam dinding menemani Hinata dengan pria misterius yang sampai sekarang belum siuman.

Setelah roti melonnya kandas ia melihat jam sesekali melihat pria yang masih terbaring itu. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00. ia segera merapikan barangnya dan beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

"Cepatlah bangun dan temui keluargamu. Kau membuatku bingung," gumam Hinata dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan seorang pria yang masih terbaring tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

.

.

.

28 Maret 20XX, Hyuuga Inc.

Tok tok

"Masuk."

"Hyuuga-sama, Uchiha-sama sudah datang."

"Suruh ia masuk."

"Ha'i Hyuuga-sama. Dozo Uchiha-sama," ujar sekretaris berambut gelap itu mempersilahkan tamu atasannya untuk masuk. Hinata berbisik pelan kepada sekretarisnya untuk membawakan teh bagi dirinya dan tamunya.

"Arigatou," balas pria tersebut. Pintu kembali ditutup, Hinata berjalan menuju pria di hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pria berambut raven itu menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Konnichiwa Uchiha-san. Silahkan duduk," kata Hinata mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah mereka duduk berhadapan. Beberapa saat kemudia pintu terbuka menampilkan sekretarisnya yang mengantarkan minuman dan meletakkan di depan Hinata dan pria yang memiliki iris gelap dan berkarisma itu. Setelah urusannya selesai, wanita itu pun pergiPria itu memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Gomenasai Hinata-san," ucap pria itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Seharusnya ia ada disini. Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu ia menghilang, jadi aku akan menggantikan posisinya sementara. Jika kau tidak keberatan," tambahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san. Asal proyek ini akan berjalan lancar, aku tidak masalah siapapun penggantinya," komentar Hinata

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumannya "Kau loyal sekali Hinata-san. Ah, satu lagi tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak terlalu nyaman jika kau memanggilku dengan menggunakan margaku. Cukup memanggilku dengan nama depanku."

"Ah, baiklah Itachi-san. Jadi, apakah anda setuju dengan proyek ini Itachi-san?" Hinata menyodorkan beberapa berkas-berkas yang sudah ditata rapi oleh Hinata.

"Jika dilihat dari keuntungan proyek ini. Proyek ini dapat melipatgandakan hasil yang diperoleh sebelumnya. Mengingat proyek ini menyatukan kedua perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang, hal ini juga dapat menambah wisatawan asing berkunjung ke Jepang dan juga dapat meningkatkan devisa negara," jelas Hinata panjang lebar, kemudian ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ia menatap iris seseorang yang berada di hadapannya datar.

"Saya sudah meninjau bibit, bebet, bobotnya dan sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Hanya tinggal menunggu anda untuk menyetujui proyek ini maka proyek ini akan segera dijalankan, Itachi-san," tambahnya. Hinata sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat matang, ia bahkan membuat segalanya menjadi detail dan rinci untuk hasil yang lebih baik.

"Wah Hinata-san. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk bekerja sama denganmu adalah sesuatu yang tepat, pekerjaanmu tanpa cela, Hinata-san," puji Itachi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari saku bagian depan jasnya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Itachi-san," kata Hinata tersenyum sopan dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, kemudian mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya dengan anggun.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya," gumam Itachi yang dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

"Kau memang tidak punya pilihan lain, Itachi-san," ujar Hinata menanggapi, kemudian menaruh cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Aku bingung kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan rencana yang sempurna seperti ini. Karena ia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Sekarang ia malah menawarkan proyek, aku tidak tahu jalan pikirannya itu," kata Itachi menghela nafas dan meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja.

Hinata tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Itachi, ia hanya tersenyum. "Semua orang dapat berubah dengan cepat Itachi-san."

"Aku tahu."

Hinata mengambil kembali berkas-berkas yang sempat ditinjau oleh Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya melihatnya sambil menikmati teh yang sudah disediakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Itachi-san apa 'ia' sudah ditemukan?"

"Kau peduli padanya?" goda Itachi

_'Aku hanya memastikan apa kau memiliki hubungan darah dengannya atau tidak. Lagipula kemiripan fisik kalian sangat mirip,' _batin Hinata memandang Itachi dengan tatapan menilai.

"Aku hanya bertanya, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu," jawab Hinata datar sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumennya kembali. Itachi menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di ruangan itu. Ia baru menyadari betapa kakunya Hyuuga.

"Berkat laporan seorang wanita kepada kepolisian. Keluarga kami dapat menemukannya dengan cepat. Hal ini juga berkat bantuan Obito-jii-san."

"Pamanmu seorang polisi, Itachi-san?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku kira semua keluarga Uchiha bergerak di bidang bisnis," jawab Hinata

"Tidak juga," kata Itachi, ia melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menatap Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Ah gomenasai Hinata-san, sepertinya pertemuan kita berakhir secepat ini. Aku ada perlu," pamit Itachi tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan diikuti Hinata yang ikut berdiri.

"Ah, ha'i terimakasih atas kerja samanya Itachi-san," kata Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh Itachi.

"Sama-sama Hinata-san aku juga berterima kasih atas kerja samanya juga dan tehnya."

Setelah berterimakasih, Uchiha Itachi meninggalkan perusahaan Hyuuga dan meninggalkan sang pewaris Hyuuga sendirian di ruangannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang biasa ia gunakan saat menandatangani atau memeriksa dokumen. Ia duduk dan memijat pelipisnya pelan, sampai suara ponsel memecah keheningan di ruangannya.

_'Shizune-san calling'_

"Moshi-moshi Shizune-san, ada apa?" tanya Hinata langsung to the poimt begitu ia menjawab ponselnya.

_"Ah gomen ne Hinata-san, sepertinya aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu."_

"Daijobu Shizune-san, lagipula aku sedang senggang. Ada apa?"

_"Apa setelah pulang dari kantor, kau bisa menjenguknya? Mengingat 2 hari ini kau belum menjenguknya."_

"Itu bukan alasan Shizune-san."

_"Um, keluarga pria yang kau tabrak minggu lalu akan datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"Benarkah?" _'Akhirnya,' _batin Hinata.

_"Iya, dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantumu jika kau kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan."_

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Shizune. "Shizune-san aku sudah berumur 26 tahun dan kau mengkhawatirkanku seperti aku berumur 5 tahun saja."

_"Haha aku lupa jika kau sudah dewasa," _Terdengar tawa renyah yang dikeluarkan oleh Shizune. _"Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan saat aku pergi." _tambahnya.

"Kau pergi? Kemana?"

_"Aku sedang melakukan ekspedisi ke Amegakure dengan Tsunade-san dan Orochimaru-san. Untuk itu aku buru-buru menelponmu."_

"Kapan kau berangkat Shizune-san?"

_"Aku bahkan sudah sampai di Ame, aku buru-buru menelponmu supaya aku tidak lupa Hinata-san. Hehe, barusan saja aku mendapatkan email dari kepolisian."_

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, nikmati ekspedisimu."

_"Oh ya satu lagi. Aku sudah meminta Kurenai-san untuk membantumu menjawab pertanyaan tentang kesehatannya. Ah ya, aku belum memberitahumu. Terakhir kali aku mengeceknya, ia masih belum sadarkan diri."_

"Ha'i, arigatou Shizune-san."

_"Jaa ne."_

Sambungan terputus, Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian membukanya, ia berpikir sejenak karena merasa ada kejanggalan.

"Aku baru tahu sinyal di Ame sangat bagus."

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita dengan pakaian kerja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya berjalan memasuki ruangan menghampiri pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk sambil memangku tas kerjanya

Ia memandangi wajah pria tersebut dengan teliti.

"Apa aku menabraknya terlalu keras hingga ia koma seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kami-sama kenapa kau memberikan cobaan ini kepadaku?" Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia melepaskan jas kerja yang membuat ia gerah, dan menyisakan kemeja putihnya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya agar nampak segar. Setelah itu ia mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan di sakunya. Setelah itu, wanita berambut indigo tersebut kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ia merasa menyesal tidak menanyakan kapan keluarga itu datang. Hinata, nama wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat berita mengenai saham.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasa suhu udara di ruangan itu sangat rendah, ia memutuskan mencari remote AC.

Di seluruh tempat sudah ia cari, tetapi Hinata tetap tidak menemukan remotenya, sampai ia melihat benda kecil yang terselip di bantal pasien.

Sebenarnya ia bisa memakai jasnya, tetapi jas saja tidak cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mengambil remote itu. Sialnya, remote itu ada di dekat leher sang pasien.

'_Kenapa remote malah diletakkan sembarangan seperti ini?'_ batin Hinata merasa janggal akan lokasi remote tersebut. Ia menatap kembali pria yang berada di hadapannya yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman. Ia lalu berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu pria itu.

Sampai saat Hinata menyentuh remote itu dan mau menariknya perlahan. Secara tidak sengaja ia menyentuh leher pria itu, ia menahan nafas. Dengan wajah tenangnya ia kembali menarik remote itu.

Grep

"Bra mu kelihatan, Nona," suara maskulin itu menyentak Hinata dan ia baru menyadari jarak dan kelopak mata pria yang ada di depannya ini mulai terbuka. Menampakkan iris hitam yang menatapnya datar. Hinata balas menatapnya datar.

"Oh, lantas?" Hinata kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap pria itu teliti dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya pria itu mengambil remote yang belum sempat diambil Hinata "Kau tidak marah Nona?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Hinata membalas pertanyaan pria itu dengan entengnya.

"Kukira semua wanita pasti malu jika aku menyangkut tentang pakaian dalamnya."

"Tidak semua wanita seperti itu."

"Kau wanita yang unik," pria itu memaksakan duduk dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Ia menyeringai."Hyuuga-san."

Iris Hinata langsung menajam mendengar ucapan pria itu yang membuat pria itu memandangnya dengan angkuh.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga terhadapmu, melihat remote yang tergeletak sembarangan. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu siapa diriku," kata pria itu dengan nada putus asa. Ia melirik Hinata ingin tahu ekspresi wanita itu.

"Kau amnesia?" tanya Hinata datar walau terdapat nada tidak percaya di dalamnya. "Ini bukanlah film atau novel Tuan, aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Matamu tajam sekali Nona, bagaimana jika aku tidak berbohong?" pria itu menoleh menatap Hinata.

"Jika itu terjadi, kau sungguh merepotkan. Aku akan panggilkan dokter," Hinata berdiri berjalan mendekati kasur dan berniat menekan tombol merah.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggil dokter, Hyuuga," kata pria itu menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata menatap pria itu.

"Yang saat ini kau butuhkan adalah dokter bukan teman untuk kau ajak bicara."

"Dingin sekali ucapanmu itu. Bukankah kau curiga kepadaku? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Untuk apa aku bertanya, sesuai pepatah 'Biarkan waktu yang menjawab'. Aku membiarkan waktu untuk menjawab kecurigaanku. Jadi lepaskan tanganku."

"Cih, kau mengesalkan Hyuuga," kata pria berambut raven itu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata untuk mempermulus apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita itu. Sedangkan Hinata masih sibuk mencari-cari tombol merah.

"Kau naif dan sangat menyedihkan, Hyuuga."

"Apa urusanmu? Kita hanya sebatas orang asing."

"Oh ya? Apa hanya sebatas itu? Aku penasaran melihat ekspresimu saat mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak sabar menantikan saat itu tiba," kata Hinata tersenyum miring. Ia tidak menemukan tombol merah itu, ia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan menatap pria itu datar tanpa emosi.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan tombol itu."

"Apa semua Hyuuga selalu berprasangka buruk?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main.

"Berhenti merendahkanku. Apa tidak ada rasa terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Tidak, lagipula kesalahan berada di tanganmu, untuk apa aku berterimakasih kepada orang yang menabrakku?"

Hinata menghela nafas, ia benar-benar seperti meladeni anak kecil. "Sepertinya keadaanmu baik. Aku tinggal menunggu walimu dan dokter datang. Sampai saat itu tiba aku akan tetap disini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata beranjak dari kursi dan menuju sofa. Ia lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen yang belum sempat diperiksanya. Pria itu hanya memandang gerak-gerik Hinata.

Kamar itu kembali hening, hanya suara AC, jam dinding, serta suara pena yang menggores kertas yang mengisi ruangan itu. Kedua insan berbeda gender itu saling terdiam satu sama lain, hanyut dalam pikiran sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tergerak menyelamatkanku, Hyuuga?" tanya pria itu memecah keheningan. Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menatap pria itu dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin karena kucing?" Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Cih alasan yang konyol," pria itu berdecih

"Malam itu, kau mau bunuh diri kan?" tebak Hinata yang membuat pria itu terperanjat, setelah itu raut wajahnya datar kembali. Beruntung Hinata yang masih fokus tidak mengetahui ekspresi lawan jenisnya itu.

Srek

"Entahlah, menurutmu?"

"Kau tahu? Seharusnya, manusia itu tidak memutuskan sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Sedangkan kau? Kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu lebih cepat."

"Jangan sok tahu, Hyuuga."

"Siapa yang so-" ucapan Hinata terpotong saat ia tidak mendapati benda yang harusnya ada di genggamannya malah tidak ada. Ia mendongak menatap pria yang menjulang di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata datar walau tatapannya tersirat kekhawatiran yang jelas.

Pria yang baru sadar dari komanya itu malah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tiang infus di sampingnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan supaya kau tidak sok tahu, Hyuuga."

"Itu bukanlah sok tahu itu adal-"

Bruk

Dalam satu dorongan, pria itu berhasil menindih Hinata. Pria itu baru sadar dari komanya tetapi memiliki kekuatan yang menurut Hinata besar sekali. Pria itu mengurung Hinata dengan tangannya. Ia agak gemetar, mengingat belum pernah berkontak fisik dengan pria asing sejauh ini.

Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menatap datar pria itu, karena seorang Hyuuga tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya di depan siapapun. Pria itu menyeringai melihat Hinata berusaha menyempurnakan 'topeng' yang selalu diagungkannya itu demi menutupi kelemahannya.

"Kau tampak gemetaran, Hyuuga," kata pria itu menyusuri rahang Hinata dengan jarinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata berusaha untuk tidak bergidik, ia menggretakkan giginya. Menahan sensasi untuk tidak ketakutan.

"Lihat, kau bahkan sudah berkeringat dingin," kata pria itu dengan berani menyentuh lehernya dan dahinya. Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Kau jangan melakukan lebih dari ini," kata Hinata dingin. Pria itu malah melebarkan seringainya.

"Jangan bilang kau belum pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan pria?"

"Aku pernah melakukan kontak fisik dan itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Hinata ketus, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya disana.

"Oh ya?" pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia merasa tertantang akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

'_Berjabatan dengan relasi bisnis,'_ tambah Hinata dalam hati. Seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu melebarkan jarak di antara keduanya dan menatap Hinata bosan.

"Bersalaman dengan relasi bisnis bukanlah kontak fisik Hyuuga."

Hinata balas menatap pria itu angkuh dan datar.

"Aku akan mengajarkan supaya kau tidak sok tahu, Hyuuga."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa melawan karena pria itu langsung mengunci seluruh pergerakannya. Ia tidak menggunakan kepalanya karena melihat perban di dahi pria itu.

Yang saat ini bisa dilakukannya adalah menunggu kedatangan seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya dari kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya ini.

15 cm

10 cm

6 cm

4 cm

Cklek

"Sasu-chan?" suara lembut seorang wanita membuat pria itu mendangak menatap wanita itu. Hinata tidak bisa melihat mengingat keadaannya itu, hanya perasaan lega yang melingkupi hatinya. Sedangkan pria diatasnya menampakkan ekspresi kaget, sampai ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kaa-san?"

**TBC**

**Konbanwa minna-san. Disaat April Mop begini saya memutuskan update salah satu dari dua fic multichap saya. Sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah lama hampir selesai dibuat, hanya saja saya masih sibuk dan juga belum punya kesempatan untuk mengoreksi ulang dan menambahkan yang kurang.**

**Hari ini saya sering kena April Mop daripada tahun kemarin. Jujur saja, kena April Mop itu menyebalkan. Tapi, tenang aja ini chapter bukan jebakan kok.**

**Oh ya, untuk ff I Realized, saya gak tahu mau update lagi kapan. Kena WB terus dan kurang mood untuk update ff tersebut. Tapi, Insya Allah kalo tidak minggu ini, minggu depan saya akan update.**

**Oke terimakasih sudah me review, follow, dan favorite ff saya ini. Happy April Fool's Day 2015! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Agreement

"Kaa-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasu-chan?" tanya wanita paruhbaya itu memasuki kamar inap. Dan ia begitu kaget melihat seorang wanita muda berada di kungkungan 'Sasu-chan'.

"A-ah maaf mengganggu disaat yang tidak tepat," Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menatap leher putih pria di atasnya.

"Apa maksud kaa-san?" tanya pria itu datar, Ibu dari 'Sasu-chan' itu berjalan mundur dan sampai di luar ia menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan celah kecil dan melesakkan kepalanya di celah tersebut seperti seseorang yang sedang mengintip.

"Pelan-pelan ya Sasu-chan~" ujar wanita paruhbaya itu tesenyum jahil yang membuat Sasuke memutar matanya.

Setelah pintu tertutup pria itu beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kasur dengan tiang infus dan duduk di kasur dengan meluruskan kakinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

Setelah pria berambut raven itu beranjak, Hinata merapikan rambut dan kemeja putihnya. Kemudian berjalan mendekati kursi dekat pasien dan mengenakan jasnya.

"Aku lebih menyukai kau yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putihmu saja."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku bisa melihat tubuhmu dengan jelas," jawab pria itu menyeringai. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan sambil mengancingi mansetnya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting," kata Hinata, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk kamar inap tersebut dan membukanya.

Wanita paruhbaya itu berbalik. Wajahnya agak merah saat menatap Hinata. Tetapi Hinata hanya menatap datar wajah wanita itu, lalu memberi jalan. "Silahkan masuk baa-sama."

"Ah, arigatou um-"

"Hinata Hyuuga desu," kata Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aa! Hinata yang itu? Tak kusangka bertemu Hyuuga di sini. Saya Mikoto Uchiha desu, yoroshiku ne Hinata-chan," kata Mikoto tersenyum lembut, Hinata tertegun melihatnya. Ia terdiam kaku selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menguasai dirinya kembali. Dan semua itu tidak luput dari penglihatan pria itu.

"Ah gomen ne jika Sasu-chan merepotkanmu Hinata," tambah Mikoto sambil menuju meja di sebelah pasien dan menaruh bingkisan buah sedangkan Hinata menutup pintu.

Setelah itu, Hinata berbalik dan berjalan menuju Mikoto. Ia lalu menatap pria misterius itu tajam, dan menyeringai yang dibalas pria itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Uchiha-san," panggil Hinata dengan nada lembut yang membuat Mikoto berbunga-bunga dan pria tersebut berekspresi seolah-olah akan muntah.

"Ya Hinata-chan?"

"Sebenarnya pria ini siapanya anda ya?" Mikoto terkejut

"Ini anak bungsu saya," jawab Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak anaknya. "Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha adik Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikoto. "Terimakasih sudah repot-repot menjaga anakku. Padahal kalian tidak saling kenal."

Hinata langsung membungkuk, "Gomenasai Uchiha-san. Hontouni gomenasai."

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto bingung atas tindakan Hinata.

"Saya yang menabrak putra anda," kata Hinata masih membungkuk. Detik itu juga Mikoto tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

.

Hope and Prisoner

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

.

.

.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Bunyi dentingan jam dinding mengisi keheningan malam itu. Hinata masih setia membungkukkan badannya. Yang membuat keheningan semakin mencekam, atmosfer di sekitar mereka bertiga tampak memberat. Sampai…

Sret

"Kyaaaa! Hinata-chan berjodoh dengan Sasu-chan~" ujar Mikoto, ia memeluk Hinata erat dan berputar-putar. Pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi kedua wanita yang berada dihadapannya hanya menatap mereka jengah.

Setelah puas memeluk Hinata, Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Ah, mungkin ini adalah takdir yang menemukan Hinata-chan dan Sasu-chan~" kata Mikoto berseri sedangkan Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Em, tapi maaf sepertinya hal itu hanya kesalahan saya karena mengemudikan mobil diatas rata-rata," kata Hinata berusaha tidak melenceng dari topik.

"Ya, ini kesalahanmu juga kesalahan Sasu-chan yang mau bunuh diri saat itu," kata Mikoto dengan nada kesal.

"Kaa-san berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu," protes Sasuke

Mikoto mengacuhkan protes Sasuke, ia tersenyum lembut kepada Hinata. "Terimakasih Hinata-chan, kau telah menyelamatkan dan bertanggung jawab atas anakku," bahu Hinata gemetar, mendengar Mikoto berkata selembut itu dengan tulus membuatnya mati-matian mengendalikan perasaan kasih sayang dari orang tua yang selama ini dinantinya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Sama-sama Uchiha-san. Saya sangat bersalah saat itu, maafkan saya," kata Hinata dan kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Puk

Hinata membelalakkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua pundaknya.

"Hinata-chan tidak usah seperti ini lagi, berdirilah," pinta Mikoto yang saat itu juga Hinata berdiri tegap. "Ini sudah berlalu. Sasu-chan juga sudah siuman, Hinata-chan."

Hinata berkeringat, ia sudah ingin meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini ditahan melihat perlakuan Mikoto kepadanya. "Maaf Uchiha-san, tapi bisakah anda tidak memanggil saya seperti itu?" pinta Hinata, yang membuat Mikoto mengernyitkan dahi. Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, ia tahu apa yang akan Hinata ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Memanggil seperti apa? Oh maksudmu Hinata-chan?"

'_Aku harus menghentikan perlakuan Uchiha-san kepadaku sekarang juga karena aku adalah boneka yang tak patut disayangi,'_ batin Hinata, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Mikoto datar dan angkuh.

"Iya, sepertinya panggilan anda sangat tidak mengenakkan saya. Kita bahkan tidak akrab dan baru pertama kali bertemu dan bicara," kata Hinata dingin. Mikoto melebarkan senyumnya dan berjalan menuju Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri Hinata. Aku juga adalah teman Hitomi yang mengetahui masalah tentangmu. Aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri."

'_Anakku sendiri? Apa maksudnya? Jadi… aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini? Apa ini kehangatan seorang Ibu? Apa ini rasanya menjadi seorang anak?'_ batin Hinata, matanya memanas, ia menahan air matanya saat Mikoto mengelus punggungnya, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Tes

Sasuke terbelalak menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, ia melihat jelas dan sangat jelas. Tapi ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, ia melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang angkuh, dingin, dan egois menangis. Walau hanya setetes air mata yang turun, cukup membuat dirinya kaget. Dan ia lebih kaget saat melihat Hinata menangis di pelukan Mikoto, Ibunya Sasuke.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat menyadari pipinya terasa basah, detik itu juga ia menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan terbesar di dalam kehidupannya. Ia menatap iris kelam yang juga menatapnya. Ia menangis di depan seseorang dan itu adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Cepat-cepat ia melepas rangkulannya pada Mikoto, mengambil tasnya dalam keadaan menunduk. Lalu, berbalik sebentar untuk menghapus air mata dan berbalik lagi menatap kedua Uchiha.

"Gomenasai, saya harus pulang sekarang. Ada acara yang harus saya hadiri," kata Hinata membungkuk kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar inap itu.

Mikoto hanya memandang sendu wanita muda tersebut. Ia berbalik menatap anak bungsunya dan berkata, "Jadi rumor yang beredar itu benar? Walau diceritakan oleh Hitomi, aku tetap tak percaya," kata Mikoto, ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan duduk di kursi tempat tas Hinata tadi tergeletak.

Sasuke melihat bahu Ibunya bergetar diiringi isak tangis, ia menghela nafas dan menurunkan kakinya lalu memeluk Ibunya memberikan ketenangan kapadanya. Hidup berdua hanya dengan Ibunya membuat ia mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya di saat seperti ini.

"Jika dia berbalik, ia dapat melihat betapa banyak orang memberikan uluran tangan dan kasih sayang kepadanya," kata Mikoto disela tangisannya.

Sasuke mengelus punggung Ibunya, ia membiarkan Ibunya mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya. Jujur, ia sangat tidak suka melihat seorang wanita menangis, karena ia merasa seolah ia melakukan kesalahan. Dan ia paling tidak suka mengetahui Ibunya menangis karena Hyuuga. Sistem Hyuuga yang membuat Hinata menderita membuat Mikoto merasa kasihan kepada wanita berusia 26 tahun itu.

'_Hyuuga, kau benar-benar bodoh,'_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift. Ia menekan tombol lantai satu dengan gemetaran. Beruntung ia hanya sendirian di lift tersebut, setidaknya ia dapat menenangkan diri. Ia berharap segera pulang ke rumah dan mengompres dirinya dengan es. Berlebihan memang, tapi ini yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Hal itu adalah terapi yang biasa ia lakukan saat dirinya stress. Tapi hal yang dialami sekarang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ia merasa linglung, bingung, dan sedih. Hal seperti inilah yang belum pernah ia alami. Dan ia berfikir untuk segera menghilangkan perasaan itu segera.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lift dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ting

Bunyi dentingan lift menyadarkan Hinata untuk segera pergi dari lift itu. Ia berjalan keluar lift menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Helaian indigonya bergoyang sesuai irama langkahnya. Tangan kanannya mencari kunci mobil di dalam tasnya sampai ia tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Duk

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" tanya seorang pria, ia menahan tubuh Hinata yang nyaris tersungkur.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih," balas Hinata datar, ia tidak mendongak atau sekadar melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah pulang ke rumah dan itu berarti mengenali orang yang menolongnya bukanlah prioritas penting.

Baru berjalan dua langkah suara pria itu membuat langkah Hinata terhenti. "Hinata-san?"

Hinata berbalik, ia mendapati seorang pria berumur 30-an berdiri di hadapannya. Mata onyxnya menatap Hinata tidak percaya yang dibalas oleh Hinata dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya? Oh Itachi-san, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Menjenguk adikku. Hinata-san sendiri?"

'_Jadi benar mereka saudara,'_ batin Hinata. "Saya hanya menjenguk seseorang. Permisi, saya harus pergi sekarang. Selamat malam Itachi-san," setelah berpamitan dengan Itachi, Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Hinata menggunakan kunci mobil untuk membuka mobilnya, kemudian memasuki mobil itu dan mengendarainya. Ia menghela nafas, ia berharap untuk sampai ke rumah secepatnya.

.

.

"Tadaima," ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan heels nya.

Sepi, satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan suasana rumah itu. Hinata menyalakan lampu di seluruh ruangan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya lalu mengambil es batu. Hinata mengambil sebuah baskom dan meletakkan es itu di sana.

Setelah itu, menutup pintu kulkas. Ia menaiki tangga yang menuju ke arah kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia mengganti baju dan membaringkan diri di kasur. Hinata mengambil es dan membungkusnya menggunakan sapu tangan, lalu meletakkan di dahinya.

Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan dinginnya es yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya bingung dan memalukan disaat yang bersamaan. Dan menyebalkannya, hal itu dilihat secara langsung oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Lambat laun rasa kantuk menghinggapinya, ia menyamankan diri di tempat tidur setelah menaruh kembali bungkusan es. Ia berharap kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali, ia berharap hidupnya kembali monoton tanpa adanya kejadian-kejadian aneh. Ia berharap untuk tidak berurusan dengan Uchiha lagi.

.

.

.

Esok hari, harapan terakhir dari Hinata tidak terkabul, terbukti dengan adanya sosok jangkung di hadapannya dengan perban di dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Hanya ingin membahas proyek kita. Bagaimana?"

"Jika ingin membahas proyek, kenapa kau merebut dokumen pentingku?"

"Merebut?" pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang menghalangi wajah datarmu, Hyuuga."

"Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik dengan wajahku, untuk apa melihatnya?"

"Oh ya? Wajahmu sangat menarik, aku suka."

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. "Pujianmu tidak berpengaruh kepadaku, Uchiha-san."

"Memang. Tapi, kupikir itu akan berhasil jika yang melakukannya adalah aku," kata pria berambut raven itu.

"Percaya diri sekali. Keluarlah, masalahku denganmu sudah selesai," ujar Hinata ketus, ia kembali memeriksa dokumen lainnya.

Sret

Lagi-lagi dokumen kedua yang baru diperiksa oleh Hinata direbut oleh Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Hinata mendongak, menatap pria itu kesal. "Kau mengusirku?" tanya pria yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu memastikan.

"Ya, kau mengganggu kerjaku. Kembalikan dokumenku sekarang," desis Hinata, ia beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan memutari meja kerjanya dan sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengabulkan satu hal," kata Sasuke menaikkan jari telunjuknya di depan Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas lelah.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Itu dokumen berharga, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa dengan dokumen itu," ancam Hinata.

"Tak masalah, tapi kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku," kata Sasuke santai. Hinata menggertakkan gigi mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang kelewat santai. Ia mengatur nafasnya, berusaha agar tak terpancing dengan tindakan Sasuke.

Ia menatap angkuh Sasuke. "Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya, kau harus berjanji mengabulkannya."

"Aku tidak janji, asal permintaanmu sesuai dengan akal pikiranku tak masalah," Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tidak memberitahumu jika kau tidak berjanji terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke datar, Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Lalu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau ini anak kecil ya? Tingkahmu menyebalkan sekali," kata Hinata mendecakkan lidahnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 26 tahun ia hidup. Ia merasakan emosi yang meledak-ledak kepada pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu tentangku. Aku hanya butuh jawaban bahwa kau berjanji."

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal, Hinata memutuskan sesuatu, "Aku berjanji," mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi apa permintaanmu?" tanya Hinata _to the point._

"Sampai luka ini sembuh, kau harus bersamaku ke manapun pergi. Termasuk makan siang," kata Sasuke menunjuk luka di dahinya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, ia menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. "Menemani? Kau gila? Dan makan siang? Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan melewatkan jam makan siangnya hanya-"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, "Ya, ya aku tahu 'untuk urusan yang tidak penting', bukan?"

Hinata terdiam, tidak menjawab menurutnya pertanyaan Sasuke bukanlah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan berkilat jahil di iris gelap milik sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyewa baby sitter saja?" geram Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. "Jika bukan urusan penting aku pasti sudah menyewanya. Ini juga tentang urusan pekerjaan, bodoh."

_Great! _Sasuke berhasil memancing amarah Hinata, hal itu terbukti dengan terkepalnya tangan Hinata dan tarikan dasi Sasuke yang membuat bibir Sasuke menyentuh leher jenjang milik Hinata.

"Kupastikan kau akan menyesal mengejekku seperti itu, Uchiha. Jangan bermain api kepada Hyuuga," desis Hinata di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, menyentuh leher jenjang Hinata. Kemudian menarik diri, ia menyeringai. "Rasamu manis, Hyuuga. Tapi, aku tidak akan menarik ucapanku."

Hinata menggeram, ia menggosokkan tangan ke lehernya yang sempat disentuh Sasuke. Sasuke menyerahkan dua dokumen kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya menatap datar dokumen itu. Walaupun tatapannya datar, ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya melihat dokumen itu kembali. Dan hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Batalkan kontrak dengan Akakusa Corp."

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tak tahu bahwa Sabaku no Gaara dan Akasuna Sasori ada di perusahaan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, mereka mafia bukan? Tapi permainan mereka bersih dalam hal ini, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tak percaya akan jawaban enteng yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata. "Kau percaya kepada mereka?"

"Ya, aku percaya kepada mereka," kata Hinata merapihkan dokumennya dan meletakkannya di sebuah map di atas meja.

"Kau hanya tak tahu permainan licik yang dimainkan oleh mereka, Hyuuga."

"Kau juga tak tahu betapa besar kekuatan Hyuuga, Uchiha," kata Hinata sinis, Sasuke bersiul mendengarnya.

Setelah membereskan dokumen, Hinata berbalik, lalu mendekati Sasuke. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Hinata.

"Jika aku bilang iya, kau akan membatalkan kontrak itu?"

Hinata mendengus. "Hmph! Tentu saja tidak, simpan tenagamu daripada mengkhawatirkanku Uchiha."

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap Hinata. Ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Lebih baik kita segera pergi," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap bosan melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas plastik yang berisi _fast food_ sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Uchiha?" geram Hinata.

"Tentu saja makan siang," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke kebun binatang?!" luntur sudah _image_ dingin, angkuh, tanpa emosi milik Hyuuga.

Saat ini Hinata benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia sudah sukarela mengikuti permintaan dari Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka ia akan diajak makan siang di kebun binatang! Ya, kebun yang berisi aneka binatang yang membuat siapapun tak akan memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat melakukan makan siang.

"Kenapa tidak ke tempat lain?" tanya Hinata menatap ngeri dengan tulisan yang tertulis 'Ueno' dengan huruf Jepang dan 'Zoo' dengan huruf alfabet.

"Kau ingin aku mengajakmu ke sebuah taman yang romantis?" tanya Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kau mengharapkanku merona mendengar ucapanmu?"

"Kau mengerikan, Hyuuga. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku," kata Sasuke dengan nada ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

"Itu karena semua perbuatanmu terlihat jelas di mataku."

"Oh ya? Apakah Hyuuga punya kemampuan lain selain bekerja tanpa henti?" sindir Sasuke, tapi diacuhkan oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa..." Hinata berjinjit, ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasuke. "Hyuuga memiliki kemampuan indigo?"

"Leluconmu lucu sekali" komentar Sasuke dengan wajah datar, yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar milik Hyuuga.

" Kau mengharapkanku takut dan percaya mendengar ucapanmu?" tanya Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan Hinata dengan sedikit mengubahnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kebun binatang itu.

"Tidak berhasil ya?" Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Butuh 100 tahun untuk membuatku seperti itu Hyuuga."

Hinata mendengus mendengarnya. Akhirnya mereka memasuki kebun binatang tersebut. Seperti kebanyakan kebun binatang yang lain, banyak anak kecil dengan orang tuanya yang berlalu lalang. Hinata menelan ludah melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Jujur saja, pemandangan itu tidak menenangkan dimatanya.

"Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata ketus.

"Tidak usah berbohong kepadaku, Hyuuga."

"Aku tidak berbohong," elak Hinata.

"Memangnya kau ingin berada dimana?" tanya Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju tempat penjualan tiket masuk.

"Tempat yang normal," jawab Hinata. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cih, bilang saja kau ingin berduaan denganku kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali. Aku hanya tidak suka berbaur dengan orang abnormal."

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi, kau anggap semua orang di sini abnormal begitu?"

"Jika tidak, untuk apa mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melihat hewan telanjang?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Hinata memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Lantas kau apa? Hanya berkutat dengan dokumen tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

"Aku punya tujuan yang jelas tidak se absurd mereka. Tujuanku-"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, kau mau tetap di situ atau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan satu tiket yang sudah dibelinya kepada Hinata. Sasuke memegang satu tiket dan satu peta tentang kebun binatang yang ia beli tadi.

"Berapa harganya?"

"600 yen, kau tak perlu menggantinya," kata Sasuke seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam sambil melihat tiketnya.

"Arigatou," gumam Hinata pelan yang dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepatlah kemari," pinta Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Grep

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan tangannya merasa hangat. Ia memandangi tangannya yang digendeng oleh Sasuke.

"Kau bisa tersesat," gumam Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Hinata sedikit menimbulkan rona merah yang tipis atas perlakuan kecil yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana dulu?" tanya Sasuke meminta saran dari Hinata dengan menyodorkan peta kebun binatang yang luas itu. Hinata menunjuk sebuah gambar penguin kecil dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan penguin," kata Hinata dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti anak kecil, ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa wanita di sampingnya adalah wanita yang dingin, angkuh, dan tidak punya emosi, semua itu lenyap hanya karena sebuah hewan. Penguin.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan pegangan tangan tersebut sampai jam makan siang berakhir, dan tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa sejak awal sampai akhir jam makan siang tangan mereka saling bertaut.

Di lain tempat kedua orang memandangi mereka berdua dari jauh.

"Hyuuga dan Uchiha, ya? Menarik."

**TBC**

**Haha chap ini jelek banget ya? Semakin aneh dan gaje ceritanya. Di sini saya melewati scene Hinata dengan Ibunya, dan saya lebih ingin memberikan adegan SasuHina. Maaf mengecewakan. Terimakasih telah me review, fav, follow fic ini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan pm saya pasti saya jawab.**

**Saya akan memberi sedikit bocoran bahwa ff ini masalahnya tidak serumit I Realized. Sebenarnya I Realized melenceng dari dugaan saya. Sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa!**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Mistake

**Hope and Prisoner**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, bisakah kau lambatkan langkahmu?" pinta Hinata kepada Sasuke yang tetap berjalan tegap.

"Langkahmu yang terlalu pendek. Bukankah kita harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya, huh?" ujar Sasuke setengah menyindir. Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Sasuke, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke mulai melambat, "Lagipula, bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan penguin secepatnya? Makanya latihlah kaki pendekmu agar dapat menyamaiku, Hyuuga."

"Huh, awas saja kau Uchiha," desis Hinata.

"Hei, aku dapat mendengar ancamanmu itu. Akuilah bahwa kakimu pendek, Hyuuga."

"Kakimu yang terlalu panjang! Kau ini tidak bisa berperilaku dengan baik kepada wanita apa?" seru Hinata.

"Memangnya kau wanita?" ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

**Buagh!**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "Hoi hoi kau benar-benar ingin membuatku amnesia?!" seru Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Luka yang sebelumnya saja belum sembuh," tambahnya.

"Jika itu membuatmu bisa berperilaku baik terhadap wanita, tidak masalah," ujar Hinata cuek.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. "Dasar Gorilla," desisnya.

Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke saat mendengar desisan kecil dari Sasuke, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada Hyuuga-sama," jawab Sasuke setengah menyindir, saat melihat Hinata yang akan protes, Sasuke segera berkata kembali, "Kita harus cepat jika kau ingin bertemu penguin, karena kita masuk melewati Gerbang Ikenohata. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh."

Hinata menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membawaku kesini, huh?"

Sasuke mulai melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah sedang, "Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah karena malu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai menyamai langkah Sasuke, "Ti-Tidak juga."

Ah, betapa beruntungnya kau Sasuke dapat melihat wajah merona dari Hyuuga sulung yang kolot ini, pikir Sasuke.

"Tch, dasar Tsundere."

"Apa yang kau katakan ha?!" tanya Hinata sambil menatap sengit Sasuke.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu kau berbicara tadi."

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Berhentilah mencurigaiku dan mengajakku berdebat, Hyuuga. Kau bisa menjadi kuda nil yang berada di sana," tunjuk Sasuke pada beberapa kuda nil yang sedang berkubang pada lumpur.

"Grrr… Berhentilah mengejekku, Uchiha_-san_!" seru Hinata dan melayangkan tasnya ke lengan Sasuke.

"Hoi hoi berhenti. Itu sakit, hei! Pftt… huahaha," mendengar tawa Sasuke yang menyebalkan, Hinata berhenti memukul Sasuke, nafasnya tampak terengah-engah karena mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

Saat tidak merasakan pukulan pada lengannya, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tampak mengatur nafasnya. "Aku tidak menyangka jika _Lady_ Hyuuga bisa marah hanya karena disamakan oleh kuda nil."

Hinata memejamkan mata, menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu dihembuskan dan mendengus, "Terserah."

Setelah Hinata berbicara, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam dan saling bergandengan. Mereka tidak menyadari jika sejak keduanya saling berdebat, tangan mereka saling bertaut. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, bahwa keduanya cukup nyaman dalam suasana ini.

Iris mereka bergerak kesana kemari, mengamati kebun binatang yang ramai itu. Manusia-manusia dari segala umur ikut meramaikan kebun binatang Ueno, walaupun anak-anak lebih mendominasi keramaian kebun binatang itu.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga iris onyx Sasuke menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita ke kebun binatang anak?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

Hinata menelan ludah, "U-u-untuk a-apa? K-kita hanya makan siang di sini. Ja-jangan keasyikan di sini sampai melupakan tujuan kita," ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya manyarankan. Lagipula kenapa kau tergagap huh?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kita semakin selesai dengan urusan kita, Uchiha-_san_."

"Pintar sekali mencari alasan. Di perjanjian 'kau harus mengikuti ke manapun aku pergi', bukan? Jadi kau tidak bisa menolak, Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata. Irisnya bergerak mengamati ekspresi yang dibuat Hyuuga sulung itu.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa meminta pendapatku," gumam Hinata pelan dan terselip nada emosi di sana.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya. Ayo," Sasuke segera menarik Hinata agar dapat berjalan beriringan dengannya saat langkah mereka semakin cepat.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kedua orang yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan di otak Uchiha itu? Mengajak _lady _Hyuuga ke area anak-anak? Yang benar saja!" seru salah satu orang yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, mungkin dia sudah mengetahui jika kita sedang mengawasinya."

"Mungkin."

.

.

.

"Hee, kelinci semua? Ada apa dengan kebun binatang ini?" keluh Sasuke saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di kawasan kebun binatang anak.

Wanita yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghela nafas, "Kau yang menyarankan tapi kau sendiri mengeluh sekarang."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, _ojou-sama,_" ujar Sasuke.

Wanita yang bernama Hinata itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Jika begini akhirnya aku tidak akan menyetuju janjimu," gumam Hinata yang dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Jika itu terjadi aku akan menuntutmu."

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu? Kau tetap ingin menuntutku?!" seru Hinata tidak terima.

Tiba-tiba suara anak kecil yang berlari kencang dengan es krim di tangannya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan kawasan kebun binatang anak. "Hei Rei-kun tangkap aku kalo bisa!" seru anak kecil yang berlari kencang.

Bagaikan tidak mendengar apapun, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Hinata malas, "Tentu saja aku "

**Bruk!**

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke bawah. Melihat Sasuke yang menoleh ke bawah, ia ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Dan ia menukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aura di sekitar tubuhnya menggelap seketika.

"A-ah _gomenasai_ _onee-chan_,_ onii-chan_ aku tidak sengaja. _Gomenasai_!" seru anak itu membungkuk berkali-kali. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tidak memberi respon apapun.

Sasuke sengaja tidak bersuara saat itu, ia ingin menyaksikan ekspresi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan sang _Lady_ Hyuuga itu. Ia membuat posisi berjaga-jaga saat ia melihat cengkraman Hinata pada tas jinjing yang dibawanya semakin mengerat. Ia khawatir jika Hinata melakukan tindakan ekstrem kepada bocah yang menurutnya berusia 12 tahun. Matanya menyipit saat tidak menemukan pergerakan dari Hinata. Ia kembali menurunkan pandangannya melihat rok kerja selutut Hinata yang basah dan terdapat sisa es krim di sana.

"_S-s-sumimasen_ nee-chan, aku "

**Buagh!**

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?!" suara itu bukan berasal dari anak kecil yang berada di hadapan mereka, bukan juga berasal dari suara Hinata. Tapi berasal dari seorang pria yang sejak tadi berada di samping Hinata. Pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Memukulku tanpa alasan yang jelas," gerutu Sasuke sambil melepas jas kerjanya dan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Diam kau Uchiha!" seru Hinata yang menimbulkan efek gema karena ia sedang berada di kamar mandi.

"Tch, apa Hyuuga memang selalu begitu? Selalu menyalahkan orang lain," gerutu Sasuke sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari orang seperti kau, Uchiha," desis Sasuke.

Sasuke menguap pelan, "Ya ya, tapi kau sudah mendengarnya. Lagipula lama sekali kau berada di kamar mandi. Seharusnya aku mengikuti masuk ke kamar mandi."

"Berani sekali kau memasuki kamar mandi wanita," ujar Hinata sambil membasuh mukanya di wastafel yang ada.

"Tentu saja aku berani. Lagipula kau berada di kamar mandi sendirian, aku tambah semangat untuk memasuki ruangan ini."

"Brengsek!" umpat Hinata yang tentu saja dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia merasa puas telah melihat semua ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh _Lady_ Hyuuga itu pada hari ini. Walaupun ia harus sedikit bekorban untuk terluka, memar atau semacamnya tetapi terbayar dengan berbagai ekspresi langka yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Ia hanya berharap agar Hinata tidak mengumbar ekspresi seperti itu kepada orang lain selain dirinya.

Tunggu, entah kenapa berpikir seperti itu ia merasa bahwa ia seperti seorang pria yang melindungi pacarnya. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik ia berpikir bagaimana caranya ia dapat menjahili Hyuuga saat ini.

"Hoi Hyuuga, kau lama sekali. Aku masuk ya!" seru Sasuke dan mulai membuka pintu toilet.

"Aku sudah selesai dan berhentilah berseru keras seperti itu Uchiha," ujar Hinata merapikan kemejanya kemudian mengenakan kembali jasnya.

"Kau ini membersihkan rokmu atau mandi sih?" cibir Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan deathglare dari Hinata yang menurut Sasuke tampak seperti orang yang merajuk.

"Sudahlah cepat pergi dari sini. Lebih baik kita segera makan," ajak Sasuke langsung menyeret Hinata keluar dari kawasan kebun binatang anak. Karena ada toilet di kawasan itu, Hinata memilih menggunakan toilet itu daripada berjalan lebih jauh dengan rok yang basah untuk mencari toilet.

Hinata dengan terpaksa terseret oleh Sasuke yang berjalan cepat. Mau tak mau ia juga harus mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa waktu makan siangnya hanya digunakan unuk hampir mengelilingi kebun binatang ini.

Sebenarnya ia juga kesal dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya. Baru 2 hari mereka bicara, pria itu melihatnya seakan-akan sudah mengenali seluruh seluk beluk dirinya. ia sempat berpikir bahwa pria ini adalah stalker atau mata-mata dari perusahaan lain yang bermaksud menjatuhkan Hyuuga. Tapi, kenapa dia sendiri mengajukan diri untuk bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Apa yang diinginkan oleh pria ini sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Setelah melewati banyak kejadian di kebun binatang bagian barat yang terdapat kawasan untuk anak-anak, akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran atau tempat peristirahatan yang ada di Ueno Zoo tepatnya berada di kebun binatang timur.

Kebun binatang bagian timur terdapat aneka hewan yang lebih banyak daripada kebun binatang bagian barat dan juga terdapat tempat istiharat yang biasanya digunakan oleh para pngunjung untuk beristirahat setelah tour atau makan.

Entah kenapa makan siang hari ini, seperti makan siang setelah piknik. Hinata menghela nafas memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Dan pusat dari segala keanehan dalam hidup monotannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur, Hinata sangat bersyukur dapat memukulnya hari ini. Lebih bersyukur lagi jika pria itu tidak membawanya ke tempat seperti ini.

Ia tahu ini adalah tempat umum, dan ia dapat pastikan bahwa mayoritas pengunjung memerhatikan dirinya dan pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua menikmati makan siang di kebun binatang dengan setelan formal dan mereka berdua adalah orang-orang terpandang di dunia bisnis dan mau repot-repot mengunjungi kebun binatang yang seharusnya tidak penting dikunjungi oleh pebisnis terkenal.

Walau ia sering mendapatkan perhatian publik, ia risih jika ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia juga khawatir jika terdapat beberapa paparazzi yang menemukan mereka dan membuat skandal antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tidak! Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi! Sepertinya ia harus segera pergi dari kebun binatang ini, pikir Hinata.

**Puk**

Tepukan kecil di kepala Hinata menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan panjangnya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata tidak terima.

"Makan ini," ujar Sasuke tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata menyerahkan plastik fast food kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit bingung, bukannya sejak tadi ia membawa plastik itu? Kenapa plastik itu ada di tangan Sasuke. Ah, ia baru menyadari bahwa saat di kamar mandi ia menitipkan plastiknya kepada Sasuke. Ia menatap plastik makanannya dengan pandangan khawatir, ia kembali mengingat kegelisahannya tadi. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sejak tadi memandangnya.

Sudut bibir pria Uchiha itu tertarik, membentuk seringaian, "Tidak akan ada paparazzi," ujarnya sambil membuka bungkus makanannya. Hinata langsung mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur bingung.

"A-apa ma "

"Sejak tadi kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu, heh?" ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Hinata hanya mendengus dan membuka bungkus makanannya, "Cepatlah makan. Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini," ujar Hinata kemudian memakan makanan yang dibawanya.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, "Dasar _tsundere_," gumamnya lalu ikut memakan makanan yang dibawanya. Walau mulutnya sibuk mengunyah makanan, tatapannya tidak lepas dari wajah Hinata. Dalam hati ia mengejek pipi Hinata yang menggembung itu.

'_Heeh, beginikah cara makan Lady Hyuuga? Menarik sekali,'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati dan mengunyah makanannya pelan.

Hinata yang tidak mengetahui Sasuke sedang memerhatikannya tetap melanjutkan kegiatan makanannya. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang, yaitu menyelesaikan aktifitas makan siang ini dan kembali ke kantornya tanpa diusik Sasuke. Saking fokusnya ia untuk menghabiskan makanan, beberapa remahan makanan menempel pada pipinya.

"Gaya makanmu unik juga ya Hyuuga. Betapa menariknya remahan di kedua bakpaomu itu," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat menyadari _Lady_ Hyuuga itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri," ujar Hinata ketus. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Uchiha itu kembali meledeknya, ia hanya ingin waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Irisnya kembali terfokus pada makanannya yang sudah tiga perempat habis.

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar reaksi Hinata, irisnya melirik Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia tersadar bahwa Hinata kembali kepada kepribadiannya yang biasanya jika sudah memiliki tujuan tetap. Ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan lebih serius.

Lagi-lagi aktifitas mereka diintai oleh kedua orang yang berada di dua meja di samping kanan mereka.

"Apa-apaan Uchiha itu, dia ke kebun binatang hanya untuk makan siang?! Yang benar saja!" desis salah satu pengintai itu.

"Pelankan suaramu. Kita bisa nampak curiga dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Kita ini orang terpandang dan melakukan hal seperti _stalker_. Kau tidak merasa ini aneh?"

"Ini demi perusahaan kita. Kita harus mencegah Uchiha itu membatalkan perjanjian Hyuuga dengan perusahaan kita."

"Tapi ti-"

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu, lihatlah. Uchiha itu akan pergi ke toilet sepertinya. Cepatlah laksanakan misimu."

"Ha'i!" ujar pengintai yang sejak tadi mengeluh tentang aktifitas sang Uchiha. Dia berlalu meninggalkan temannya sendirian.

"Kau tidak akan lolos dari Akasusa bersaudara, Uchiha," ujar sosok yang tetap tinggal di restoran itu sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

**Sret**

Hinata mendongak menatap pria di hadapannya yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan ke toilet, kau tunggu sebentar," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia lalu menyampirkan jasnya ke kursi. Hinata hanya terdiam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Lihat-lihatlah dulu. Jangan menilai kebun binatang ini begitu buruk," setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Dan sekarang aku harus menunggu hingga Uchiha itu dari toilet. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari tempat ini," gumam Hinata sambil membuka tas jinjingnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dokumennya. Untunglah kegiatan makan siang sudah selesai, jadi meja terasa lebih luas tanpa makanan.

Hinata mengeluarkan penanya untuk menandatangani sekaligus memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang sempat dibawanya. Tak peduli dimana pun tempatnya, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan pekerjaannya begitu saja, tidak seperti Uchiha yang menurutnya terlalu santai terhadap pekerjaannya.

**Srak**

Beberapa dokumen Hinata berjatuhan akibat senggolan kecil yang disebabkan oleh wanita yang sedang lewat itu, "Ah, _sumimasen ojou_-_san_," ujar wanita itu lalu membungkuk memungut dokumen-dokumen Hinata yang berjatuhan.

"_Iie_… Tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata ikut memungut dokumennya. Setelah dokumennya sudah dipungut semua, Hinata segera berdiri untuk mengucapkan terimakasih tapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Eh? Cepat sekali perginya," gumamnya sambil mengedarkan iris peraknya ke penjuru restoran itu tapi tetap tidak menemukan wanita yang sempat mennyenggol dan membantunya itu.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya lalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Lama ia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya tidak menyadari jika satu jam telah berlalu.

Tanpa sengaja ia melirik kepada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Irisnya membelalak menyadari bahwa Uchiha itu sudah satu jam tidak kembali. Ia menggigit bibirnya tanda panik. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam makan siang yang seharusnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat restoran itu yang mulai sepi. Ia segera membereskan dokumennya dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan restoran. Tapi gerakannya terhenti seketika kala melihat jas Sasuke yang masih tersampir di kursi.

'_Jadi dia tidak kabur. Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya,'_ batin Hinata. Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan restoran. Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, ia melihat sosok seorang pria yang berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat pria itu yang diterpa cahaya matahari.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang kini jelas berada di hadapannya. Ia mengernyit pelan kala melihat lengan di kemeja putihnya yang berubah menjadi merah, serta pipinya kanannya yang tergores, dan masih terdapat darah segar yang keluar dari luka itu.

"U-uchiha-_san_ ap "

**Bruk**

Hinata dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ambruk dan jatuh ke pelukannya. "A-apa yang kau laku "

"Kita pulang. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," ujar Sasuke lirih.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar keputusan Sasuke, "Ya, kita akan pulang sekarang," ujar Hinata mulai sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk mengambil jas Sasuke yang masih tertinggal. Tapi yang didapat malah pelukan dari pria itu.

Hinata akan mengeluarkan emosinya saat melihat perlakuan semena-mena dari pria itu, saat ia akan protes, pria itu sudah duluan berkata, "Maafkan aku tidak mempertemukanmu dengan penguin hari ini."

Wajah wanita bersurai indigo itu mulai memerah saat Sasuke mengatakan permohonan maaf seperti itu. "Ti-tidak apa-apa," ujarnya gugup. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, membuatnya dapat mencium aroma dari tubuh pria itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit kala mencium bau anyir darah.

Hinata melirik pemuda yang masih memeluknya itu, _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ia berada di toilet,'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Bangunan perusahaan Hyuuga yang berdiri kokoh mulai nampak. Hinata segera masuk ke area parkir bawah tanah. Karena keadaan Sasuke yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyetir, ia yang menyetir mobil mewah itu.

Sesampainya memarkirkan mobilnya, ia segera mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman lalu segera keluar dari mobil sampai tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. "Aku ikut," ujar Sasuke sambil memakai jasnya dengan lemah.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut, Uchiha-_san_. Keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan un " ucapan Hinata dipotong dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menutup mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangan.

"_Urusai._ Aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Jadi diamlah," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tapi "

Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil itu seraya berkata, "Kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan? Berhentilah mengeluarkan ocehanmu itu," kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju lift terdekat, diikuti oleh Hinata yang keluar dari mobil, lalu menutup pintu mobil dan mengunci mobilnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian menunggu lift. Beberapa detik mereka menunggu, pintu lift kemudian terbuka. Hinata segera menekan lantai satu untuk bertemu dengan kliennya yang berada di lantai satu. Ia diberitahu bahwa kliennya menunggu di lantai satu oleh sekretarisnya.

Hanya menunggu beberapa detik hingga pintu lift sampai di lantai tujuan. Ia mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia tak menyadari bahwa kegiatannya ini juga tidak luput dari perhatian Uchiha.

"Tidak usah mempedulikanku. Fokus saja pada klienmu," ujar Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata singkat. Perkataan Sasuke seolah menjawab segala kekahawatiran dari _Lady_ Hyuuga ini.

Pintu lift terbuka, ia segera disambut oleh sekretarisnya yang membungkuk hormat. "Hyuuga-_sama_, saya akan mengantar anda menuju klien anda," ujar sekretaris bersurai gelap itu mengajukan diri untuk menuntun Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan ke toilet dulu," bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan sekretarisnya.

Hinata dan sekretarisnya kemudaian berjalan beriringan dengan sekretarisnya yang membacakan jadwal Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hyuuga-sama," ujar sekretaris itu saat mereka sudah sampai di ruangan tunggu klien.

Hinata segera membungkuk hormat kepada kliennya yang masih menghadap jendela dan belum berbalik ke arahnya, "Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya," setelah mengatakan hal itu ia langsung berdiri tegap menatap punggung kliennya yang ia sadari adalah wanita paruhbaya.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat " _suara ini…_

" Anakku," dan detik berikutnya Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas Ibunya yang berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Hinata dengan senyum ramah menghiasi bibirnya.

Hinata membatu seketika, ia tak menyangka bahwa klien yang dimaksud adalah Ibunya sendiri. Ia terkejut menyadari jika Ibunya mengetahui untuk pertama kalinya ia terlambat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"_Okaa-sama_…" gumamnya lirih.

**TBC**

**Yo minna! Ada yang masih ingat ff ini? Gomen, terjebak dalam WB berkepanjangan selama berbulan-bulan. Banyak hal yang terjadi tidak terduga dalam bulan-bulan terakhir ini. Maag kalo nunggunya sampai berkarat hehe. **

**Dan saya memutuskan untuk hiatus sebentar. Sudah update lama, sekarang hiatus pula. Ya karena ada suatu hal yang membuat saya memutuskan hal demikian. Saya harap minna-**_**san**_** masih setia menunggu fic saya sekian dari saya… See you next chap~**

**Spoiler next chap**

"Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya mengganggu kami!"

"Beruntung aku datang tepat waktu."

"Terimakasih atas segalanya Uchiha-_san_."

"Berhentilah menyebut namanya!"


	5. Chapter 5 Kesalahan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope and Prisoner**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi ketukan _heels _terdengar nyaring di mansion besar nan luas serta mewah itu. Bunyi tersebut diiringi langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Bunyi itu terhenti saat seseorang yang memakai _heels_ tersebut berhenti di sebuah pintu lebar yang terdapat dua daun pintu. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu terasa berat saat orang out membukanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

Orang tersebut memakai pakaian _maid _yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang pelayan di mansion megah itu. Ia membungkuk sejenak sebagai bentuk penghormatan dirinya terhadao sang majikan yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Permisi Tuan. Nyonya Uchiha sudah sampai," maid itu menyampaikan tujuannya memasuki ruangan sang majikan.

"Hn. Suruh ia masuk."

"Baik Tuan. Uchiha-sama, silahkan masuk."

Maid itu menyampingkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan jalan kepada majikannya. Ia membungkuk sejenak saat wanita paruhbaya yang anggun itu berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Terimakasih Ayame, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik Nyonya."

Detik selanjutnya terdengar suara pintu tertutup disertai dengan langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Mikoto?" kursi putar itu berbalik menampakkan wajah pria paruhbaya dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Mikoto, nama wanita tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada di depan meja kerja pria tersebut. Ia menjawab dengan senyum anggun terpatri di wajahnya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu.

"Tokyo adalah kota yang menarik. Aku senang berada di sana. Pemandian air panas yang ada di sana sungguh menakjubkn. Rasanya aku ingin tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi, _anata_," binar-binar kebahagiaan tampak jelas di wajah ayu nyonya Uchiha itu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat mendengar penjelasan penuh semangat yang dilontarkan oleh istrinya. Ia menyeruput kopi hangat yang berada di atas mejanya sebelum melanjutkan percakapan dengan istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku membeli sebuah rumah di Tokyo? Kau tidak perlu repot mencari penginapan di sana," ia menawarkan rumah semudah ia menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil.

"Benarkah _anata_?" Fugaku hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum menyeruput minumannya kembali. Setelahnya ia mendengar helaan nafas bahagia dari istrinya.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan memiliki hunian di Tokyo. Aku akan menanam banyak tanaman di sana."

Mikoto memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di rumah yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu. ia bergumam kecil saat membayangkan hal menarik yang akan ia lakukan.

Fugaku cukup menikmati dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana ia tengah berdua dengan istrinya dan dapat melihat senyum manis dari istrinya itu. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi ia cukup menikmati suasana seperti itu. Suasana yang dapat menenangkan hatinya.

Ia terkesiap saat melihat istrinya menegakkan tubuhnya dan tampak seperti teringat sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut saat mengingat-ingat lebih jelas apa yang sempat terlintas di benak istrinya itu.

Mikoto menoleh, menatap Fugaku dengan sorot pandang bersalah. Dan Fugaku tidak menyukai sorot pandang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya tidak usah membeli rumah di Tokyo, _anata_."

Fugaku mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Hening sejenak. Fugaku memutuskan untuk menyeruput kopinya kembali.

"Ada anakku di sana."

"…" cangkir yang Fugaku pegang terhenti tepat di bibirnya.

Mikoto mengeluarkan sebuah album dari dalam tasnya, ia membuka album tersebut dan tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin aku akan tinggal bersamanya jika aku ke Tokyo."

"…"

"Dan berkenalan dengan pacar barunya."

"…"

"_Anata_, ia sudah besar sekarang. Ia bahkan memiliki pacar yang manis dan cantik, serta anggun sepertiku."

"…" tangan Fugaku yang memegang cangkir tampak bergetar saat mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Anakku, Uchiha Sasuke dia sudah me–"

Detik selanjutnya terdengar suara barang pecah serta gebrakan meja mengisi ruangan besar tersebut. Mikoto terpekik tertahan saat mendengar suara nyaring tersebut mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Irisnya terbelalak saat melihat raut wajah suaminya. Ia tidak menyangka suaminya akan semarah ini saat ia menyebutkan anak bungsunya. Tangannya gemetar saat melihat kilatan amarah di kedua iris suaminya itu. Tidak hanya anggota tubuhnya yang gemetar, suaranya pun ikut bergetar saat melihat amarah suaminya itu.

"_Anata_…"

Fugaku segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menjatuhkan semua barang di meja kerjanya dalam satu sapuan tangan. Beberapa barang elektronik hancur dalam sapuan tangannya.

Ia berjalan menuju Mikoto dan merebut paksa album itu dari tangannya dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar sambil menggenggam erat album foto tersebut.

Mikoto beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju suaminya saat melihat Fugaku mengeluarkan pemantik dari sakunya, menyalakannya, dan mengarahkannya pada kumpulan album foto tersebut.

"_Anata_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Mikoto saat melihat album foto itu terbakar. Fugaku berbalik menatap Mikoto dingin dan tajam.

Mikoto merasakan matanya memanas. Ia menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga di hadapan suaminya yang pada akhirnya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"_Anata_! Ada foto Sasuke-kun di sana!"

"Diamlah."

Mikoto segera mengambil album yang sudah setengah terbakar itu. ia tidak mempedulikan jika tangannya terbakar saat menyelamatkan album foto itu. "Ini adalah satu-satunya petunjuk jika ia menghilang lagi."

"Buang itu."

Mikoto mendongak menatap Fugaku tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Fugaku merebut album itu dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. "Sudah kubilang buang benda itu! Apa kau tuli hah?!"

Mikoto menatap album itu yang terbuang keluar jendela dengan perasaan hampa. Ia tidak menyadari jika ponsel di saku cardigannya sudah diambil dan dihancurkan dengan injakan oleh suaminya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh berkomunikasi dengannya! Termasuk kau Mikoto!" tunjuk Fugaku kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Mikoto mencengkram lengan Fugaku erat, membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ia juga anakmu! Mengapa kau tidak mengakuinya Fugaku?!" jerit Mikoto frustasi sambil mencengkram erat lengan suaminya, menahan suaminya agar tidak pergi. Ia tidak peduli jika kukunya melukai lengan Fugaku.

Fugaku langsung menyentakkan tangan Mikoto kasar.

"Hanya Itachi anakku! Hanya dia anakku satu-satunya!" bentak Fugaku dan kembali berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke adalah anakmu juga! Sasuke Uchiha! Ia adalah anakmu! Berhentilah lari dari kenyataan!" teriak Mikoto histeris. Hal itu membuat Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya.

Fugaku berbalik dan menatap Mikoto tajam.

"Berhentilah menyebut namanya!"

Sontak Mikoto terdiam kaku mendengar bentakan yang penuh emosi dan keras seperti itu. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya saling bertautan, menahan ketakutan yang tengah melandanya.

"Dia! Bocah busuk itu tidak ada! Ia bukanlah bagian dari Uchiha!"

"Berhentilah mengaitkannya dengan Uchiha!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Fugaku kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Bocah busuk?" Fugaku hanya melirik Mikoto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan pintu.

"Ana–"

Saat Mikoto mulai mengeluarkan seruannya kembali, gumaman yang keluar dari Fugaku dan dapat ia dengar dengan jelas menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sasuke… anak itu–"

Mikoto terdiam, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan suaminya itu.

"–ia sudah lama mati."

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka lebar dan Fugaku berlalu meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian di ruangan yang nampak habis terkena gempa bumi.

Mikoto sudah tidak bisa kembali menahan berat tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa lemas karena kejadian barusan. Ia jatuh ke lantai. Penampilannya sangat berantakan tidak seperti tadi. Air mata kembali menetes dan jatuh ke pipinya.

Ia menatap sebuah foto yang sempat diselematkannya walau terdapat bekas terbakar di sana sini. Foto yang menampilkan sosok gagah dan hangat dari anak bungsunya. Anak itu tampak tersenyum bahagia di tengah-tengah keluarganya yang juga bersuka cita.

Ia ingat bahwa foto itu terakhir diambil sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang merenggut kehangatan keluarga Uchiha dan menyebabkan perpecahan di keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto menatap kosong foto dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat kembali hal-hal saat keluarganya bahagia.

"Sasuke-kun… cepatlah pulang dan temui ayahmu."

.

.

.

"Okaa-sama…" iris Hinata bergulir ke sosok yang berada di samping ibunya. Irisnya terbelalak saat mengetahui sosok itu.

"Kau!" pekiknya tertahan. Sosok itu adalah wanita itu. Wanita yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan dokumen kerjanya saat di kebun binatang.

"Konan sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang kini melandanya. Ia meremas-remas jarinya menahan gugup.

Ibunya berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. "Ia mengatakan tentang dirimu dan semua perilaku tidak pantas yang telah kau lakukan, di kebun binatang."

Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Ibunya menyentuh dan mencengkram perlahan bahunya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, okaa-sama. Percayalah. Sejak tadi aku berada di ruanganku dan menandatangani berkas-berkas."

Iris bulan Hikari melirik ke bawah. "Kau berbohong, Hyuuga."

Tubuh Hinata menjadi kaku seketika. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata atas tuduhan yang dilancarkan Hikari. Bahkan suaranya tampak bergetar saat mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan ibunya.

"Benar… aku tidak kemana-mana okaa-sama."

Hikari menyeringai sinis, "Bahkan suaramu tampak bergetar, sayang."

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia benar-benar panik terhadap hukuman apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya.

Jujur, ia kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menjaga peraturan Hyuuga dengan semestinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia merasa telah kehilangan martabat serta harga dirinya karena melanggar peraturan Hyuuga yang hampir ratusan. Dan juga gagal sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

Di lain pihak, ia juga ketakutan. Ia telah melanggar 4 peraturan sekaligus dalam waktu satu hari. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang didapatkannya. Ia sedikit bersyukur saat tahun berganti tahun dan hukuman kepada dirinya mulai tidak ada.

Tapi sekarang, kekhawatiran masa lalu kembali hadir dalam benaknya. Ia kembali teringat tamparan, cambukan, pukulan di masa lalu. Tubuhnya bergetar kala mengingat kembali hal itu.

Ia menarik nafas untuk mengeluarkan pembelaannya yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengganti sorot matanya menjadi tajam.

Ia memandang ibunya yang berjalan menuju Konan.

"Apa buktinya bahwa aku berada di sana?" Hikari langsung berbalik menatap Hinata. Ia terkesiap saat melihat Hinata mengeluarkan aura khas Hyuuga nya.

"Apa buktinya, okaa-sama?" ulang Hinata dengan sorot angkuh.

Hinata melirik ke bawah, menatap roknya sejenak sebelum menatap wajah datar Konan dan wajah sedikit terkejut milik ibunya.

"Rok yang basah ini tidak menjamin bahwa aku berada di sana saat makan siang." Hati Hinata mulai melambung saat melihat ibunya tidak berkata-kata. Ia merasa hukumannya akan sirna seiring dengan permainan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti, bukan?" wajah Hikari berubah menjadi panik.

Ia menatap iris bulan Hikari lurus-lurus penuh keyakinan dan tekad. "Jadi, apa bukti aku melakukan semua kesalahan tersebut okaa-sama?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman khas Hyuuga ketika ia merasa menang. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik ibunya yang berubah-rubah. Ia merasa bingung saat raut wajah ibunya menjadi tampak senang.

"Kau hebat Hinata. Aku kagum dengan sikapmu yang melawanku sekarang," entah kenapa Hinata merasa perasaannya mulai memburuk.

Ibunya berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang nampak memegang sesuatu di belakangnya. Hinata memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri dengan tegak.

"Tapi, apapun pembelaan yang kau lontarkan tidak akan berpengaruh padaku, pada ibumu." Hikari mengangkat dagu Hinata pelan kemudian melepaskannya seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju Konan.

"Kau melewatkan sesuatu Hinata. Kau melewatkan sesuatu yang membuatmu **sangat** lemah."

Hinata menatap wajah Konan yang tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa curiga dengan tingkah yang ditunjukkan oleh Konan. Ia merasa Konan lah yang membuat Ibunya membalikkan keadaan dan merubah raut wajahnya seperti itu. _Jangan-jangan…_

**Wush**–

"Kau kalah anakku."

Hinata terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Beragam kertas turun dari atas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kertas-kertas dalam jumlah yang banyak itu dilemparkan oleh ibunya. Ia merasa perasaannya sangat buruk sekarang. Ia dapat melihat seringaian Konan tampak jelas.

Ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu kertas yang masih berjatuhan. Irisnya terbelalak tidak percaya. Tangannya gemetar melihat gambar yang tertera di kertas itu. kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

Ia masih menatap kertas itu tidak percaya. Ia tahu siapa yang berada di kertas itu. Itu adalah dirinya. Dirinya dan Sasuke yang saling bergandengan tangan!

Iris bulannya menatap foto-foto yang berhamburan di lantai. Irisnya terbelalak, itu semua adalah foto semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke di kebun binatang itu.

"1. Hyuuga tidak akan melakukan tindakan bermesraan di depan umum tanpa alasan. 2. Seorang Hyuuga tidak membuang waktu makan siangnya untuk hal yang tidak berharga. 3. Seorang Hyuuga tidak mengeluarkan nada yang bergetar di hadapan siapapun. 4. Seorang Hyuuga tidak pernah berbohong, kecuali saat keadaan tertentu."

"Melanggar lebih dari 3 peraturan dalam satu hari akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Ia sudah _skak mat_. Ia tidak bisa kabur dari semua hukuman yang akan menimpanya. Tatapannya kosong dipenuhi dengan sorot ketakutan. Bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali menghampirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat kala teringat kembali masa lalu saat di sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka.

"Hinata. Aku sangat kecewa padamu, anakku. Kau tidak bisa menjadi Hyuuga," Hikari mengelus pipi Hinata lembut. Hinata menatap ngeri ibunya.

Hikari menyeringai, ia melepaskan elusannya di pipi kanan anaknya. Ia mulai gelap mata dan melayangkan tangannya pada pipi kanan Hinata.

**Plak**

Tamparan yang dikeluarkan Hikari adalah tamparan biasa namun membuat pipi Hinata lecet.

"Masih dua lagi, anakku."

Hikari kembali menampar pipi kanan Hinata yang terluka. Tubuhnya bergetar kala suara tamparan keras itu terdengar di telinganya. Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga telinganya sedikit berdengung. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena gigitan yang ia lakukan untuk menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya.

Hikari kembali bersiap melayang tamparannya pada Hinata. Hinata menatap horror ibunya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kala melihat tangan ibunya yang sudah siap untuk menamparnya.

"Okaa-sama…" suaranya ikut bergetar, menggambarkan dirinya yang sangat ketakutan. Ia memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Hikari segera melayangkan tamparannya pada Hinata sekali lagi.

**Grep**

**Tes**

**Tes**

"Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan menarik perhatian khalayak ramai," _suara ini…_

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat seseorang di hadapannya. Sosok yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Pria yang berada di hadapannya yang menolongnya disaat kejadian yang sangat buruk akan terjadi.

"Itachi-san…"

Itachi menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap Hinata. Ia tersenyum menatap Hinata. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Uchiha-_san_?" suara Hikari tampak bergetar. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan kepanikan dan kecemasan. "Maafkan saya Uchiha-_san_ ini karena–"

Itachi tersenyum. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan wanita paruhbaya itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebaiknya anda tidak melakukan hal tersebut kepada anak anda. Bagaimana pun ia adalah anak kandung anda."

Iris Hikari menjadi geram. "Tapi, ia sudah berbuat kesalahan!"

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku jasnya. "Karena ini? Ah, perkenalkan pria di foto ini adalah adikku. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Dia berkata padaku bahwa ia memiliki proyek dengan Hinata-_san_. Ia memutuskan untuk mengobservasi dengan Hinata-_san_ tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh masyarakat dalam segala umur."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Teringat kembali dalam benaknya ketika Sasuke mengatakan untuk melihat-lihat. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang ucapan Sasuke saat itu tapi saat ini dia menyadari bahwa ucapan Sasuke saat itu adalah bukti bahwa pria itu tidak menyampingkan urusan perkerjaannya.

"Mereka berdua merencanakan membuat sebuah tempat umum yang akan menarik perhatian para _tourist_ dan penduduk lokal pada Hotel dan _Resort_ yang dibangun oleh Hyuuga dan Uchiha."

Hikari tertawa meremehkan saat mendengarnya. "Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari observasi kecilmu itu, anakku?" Hikari menekankan kata observasi pada ucapannya. Bermaksud menyudutkan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Hikari lurus-lurus. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh memori ketika ia melihat anak-anak yang berlarian di kebun binatang dan para pasangan yang berjalan santai sembari tertawa di kebun itu.

"Anak-anak dipenuhi oleh rasa ingin tahunya terhadap sesuatu. Kami berencana membangun sebuah tempat yang berisi beraneka macam biota laut mengingat hotel Uchiha dan Hyuuga berada di pantai."

Hikari menyeringai. "Bukankah itu tampak membosankan? Kau berencana membangun museum? Apanya yang menarik perhatian? Idemu sudah banyak dipakai, anakku."

Hikari berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Menggunakan aneka biota laut untuk menarik perhatian anak kecil itu sudah biasa. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana bosannya para orang dewasa saat berada di sana?"

"Aku yakin _okaa_-_sama_ tahu tentang desain restoran dengan suasana kedalaman laut bukan? Kami akan menggunakan konsep itu. Memang terdengar biasa, tapi ada sebuah hal yang membuat tempat tersebut berbeda."

"Tempat yang kami rencanakan adalah tempat beristirahat dan berwisata dalam satu paket. Kami akan membangun tiga lantai. Lantai pertama terbagi atas dua ruangan. Ruangan pertama adalah restoran dengan dinding dan lantai yang berisi aneka biota laut. Sebuah konsep aquarium. Pengunjung dapat melihat berbagai macam aneka biota laut sambil menyantap pesanan mereka. Ruangan kedua adalah tempat anak-anak memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya terhadap alam. Dan ruangan kedua juga terbuka bagi mereka yang berniat menyelami aquarium."

Hinata tersenyum yakin menatap Hikari. "Okaa-sama, Hyuuga tidak pernah meremehkan lawan. Konsep restoran aquarium memang sudah biasa digunakan, tetapi jika kita pintar dalam mendesainnya hal itulah yang akan membuat berbeda dari yang lain. Bahkan ada beberapa restoran internasional yang menggunakan konsep itu."

Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Tapi restoran aquarium bukanlah sorot utamanya. Karena tujuan utama pembuatan taman wisata itu adalah sebagai tempat bersantai para pengunjung, kami menyediakan tempat spa dan sebuah ruangan _outdoor_ untuk berjemur, menikmati keindahan pantai, dan hembusan angin dari lantai dua. Dan saya yakin bahwa untuk urusan ini baik anak-anak maupun orang dewasa akan menikmatinya."

"Karena bagaimana pun manusia tetap akan terpesona dengan keindahan alam yang dibuat oleh Tuhan. Dan untuk itulah tempat bersantai ini cocok untuk segela umur. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa selain spa, ada sebuah taman bermain yang akan kami bangun di sana."

Hikari mendengus. "Idemu terlalu biasa anakku. Menggabungkan konsep restoran, spa, taman bermain sudah terlalu biasa. Untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung dibutuhkan kreatifitas yang tinggi dalam membentuknya. Dalam hal ini, kau hanya menggabungkan konsep orang lain."

Hinata mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Sesuatu yang biasa akan tampak luar biasa tergantung bagaimana cara kita mengolahnya. Tidak apa-apa jika _okaa_-_sama_ meremehkan ide kami ini. Tapi kami tetap akan merealisasikan ide kami. Dan ketika itu semua sudah terwujud, saya yakin bahwa anda akan lupa daratan dan tidak bisa membedakan antara daratan dan lautan."

Hikari terkekeh. Ia menutupi seringaiannya dengan kipas mahal yang dibawanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang membuat Hinata menegang. "Aku sangat menantikan hal itu. aku harap dedikasimu untuk perusahaan ini besar, Nak." Hikari memberi kode pada Konan untuk mengikutinya dan dengan setia sekretasris wanita paruhbaya itu mengikuti sang atasan.

Hikari menepuk pelan pundak Hinata saat ia berjalan melewati anaknya itu. "Dan kau akan menjadi seorang Hyuuga sejati."

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-_sama._" Hikari membelalakkan matanya sejenak kemudian ekspresi menjadi dingin seperti biasanya. Ia meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian sang ibu, tubuh Hinata bergetar, ia tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata kelimpungan dan akan menghantam lantai jika tidak Itachi yang menahannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-_san_?"

Hinata menggeleng. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Itachi-_san_."

Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak Itachi yang tidak tersampaikan, tapi ia memutuskan diam untuk saat ini atau akan menambah buruk kondisi wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah," Itachi memeluk Hinata, berusaha memberi ketenangan pada wanita itu. Ia mengusap surai Hinata, memberikan rasa tenang dan kekuatan untuk wanita bersurai indigo itu. Entah kenapa melihat sosok lemah Hinata membuat Itachi mengingat Sasuke.

Tangis Hinata semakin pecah saat menerima perilaku hangat Itachi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Hinata melawan ibunya dan rasa ketakutan saat ibunya meremehkannya, mencela, dan menampar Hinata membuat ia kembali mengingat masa lalu yang tidak pernah ingin ia ingat.

Karena mengingat masa lalu itulah rasa sakit terpendam saat ia masih kanak-kanak mencuat. Dan hal itu terjadi karena untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke muncul dalam ingatannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisannya.

Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangannya yang memburam. "Bagaimana dengan Uchiha-_san_?"

"Denganku? Kau bisa lihat sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata menggeleng. "Maksudku Sasuke-_san_. Bagaimana keadaannya? Ia mengalami luka yang parah saat kemari."

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya. Keadaannya sangat buruk."

Iris Hinata membulat, "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Ini pasti salahku kare–"

Itachi menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Tenanglah. Sekarang ia pasti baik-baik saja. Kau ingin membujuknya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Bisakah aku menumpang padamu?"

Itachi bangkit berdiri, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang masih berada di lantai. Ia tersenyum tipis hingga matanya menyipit. "Pintu mobilku selalu terbuka untukmu, Hinata-_san_."

.

.

.

"Dia kehabisan banyak darah. Ia pingsan di kamar mandi. Kebetulan aku sedang menuju ke Hyuuga Corp," jelas Itachi. Ia menatap Hinata yang sedang memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Itachi tidak akan menjelaskan bahwa saat itu Sasuke sempat menelponnya untuk meminta pertolongan menyelamatkan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu semakin merasa bersalah.

Itachi mengacak surai Hinata. "Ia tidak akan mati secepat itu. tenanglah dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri saat ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi-_san_." Hinata mendongak menatap Itachi dan menggeleng kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang masih terpejam dengan tenangnya.

Itachi menghela napas saat melihat reaksi keras kepala dari sulung Hyuuga itu. "Penampilanmu jelas sangat buruk. Bersihkan dirimu, paling tidak saat ia terbangun ia tidak melihat wajah bekas menangis itu."

Wajah Hinata merona mendengarnya. Ia merasa malu karena tetap mempertahankan wajah kacaunya di hadapan semua orang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Itachi tidak melihat wajah kacaunya saat ini.

Itachi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau yakin akan tetap menunggunya hingga terbangun?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia menatap wajah damai Sasuke sekilas dan melihat kuku-kuku jarinya. "Ya. Itachi-_san_ akan pergi?"

Itachi tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tampak seperti gadis polos itu. "Ya. Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Apa aku meminta sopirku untuk mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah?"

Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak nyaman. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan. Aku akan meminta sekretarisku untuk menjemputku nanti."

Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah jika kau bersikeras. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ha'i. Hati-hati Itachi-_san_." Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hinata menatap Itachi hingga pria itu membuka pintu dan berbalik sejenak ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata. "Itekimasu."

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat bekas air mata di pipinya, walau sepertinya ia tidak dapat menghilangkan matanya yang bengkak dan sembab untuk sementara waktu.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Hinata kembali duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat ketika Sasuke yang juga berbaring tenang seperti saat ini dulu. Dan secara tiba-tiba orang itu sadar dan melakukan tindakan yang tidak seperti orang yang mengalami koma.

Hinata mendengus saat mengingat memorinya di masa lampau itu. "Huh. Mana mungkin ia tiba-tiba terbangun seperti dulu."

**Nyut**

**Nyut**

Hinata menekan-nekan pipi Sasuke yang terplester. "Sakit tidak ya?"

Entah dapat ide darimana Hinata memutuskan menghilankan rasa bosannya dengan menekan pipi Sasuke lembut. Dari mata Hinata, ia dapat menemukan sisi imut Sasuke ketika pipi tirus pemuda itu tertekan. Iris Hinata berbinar-binar seolah mendapatkan mainan baru.

**Grep**

"Sakit bodoh." Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya saat tangannya dicengkram oleh tangan lain.

"Kau bangun." Komentar Hinata. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Bukannya terlepas, tangan Hinata semakin digenggam erat. "Tch. Berhentilah bergerak dan bantu aku duduk."

Mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang cenderung menyuruh Hinata membuat Hinata tersadar. Ia segera memapah Sasuke untuk bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya.

"Maaf," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar. Bergerak sedikit saja seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit. Dalam hati ia mengumpat setan merah bersaudara yang mengeroyoknya di toilet.

Demi Tuhan! Ia hanya ingin membuang kotoran cairannya dan ternyata ia malah ditahan dan dikeroyok ramai-ramai oleh mereka. Jika Sasuke tidak kebelet saat itu dapat dipastikan duo bersaudara itu hancur di tangannya. Awas saja jika bertemu lagi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah merepotkanmu."

Sasuke mengehela napasnya. "Memang. Seharusnya kau meminta maaf."

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba watak orang itu berubah menjadi angkuh. "Maaf."

"Ya ya. Diamlah. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar."

Hinata membebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman lemah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu akan kupanggilkan dokter. Permisi."

Sasuke segera menahan lengan Hinata. "Sudah kubilang diam. Aku tidak perlu dokter, temani aku sebentar."

"Yang kau butuhkan dokter bukan–"

Sasuke menghela napasnya kesar. Ia berusaha menahan emosi dan rasa sakitnya mati-matian. "Aku tahu. Berhentilah bicara, kau membuatku pusing." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Hinata kembali duduk. "Maaf."

"Hn." Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya terang yang memasuki indra penglihatannya itu.

Setelah terbiasa dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada, irisnya bergulir menatap gadis yang menunduk. Tampak murung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya."

Hinata mendongak, irisnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke merangsek maju, ia tidak peduli dengan gesekan kain yang menyentuh kulitnya yang terluka. Rasa penasaran yang besar mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata agar gadis bersurai indigo itu tetap menatap irisnya.

Iris Sasuke membola saat mendapati gadis itu bersiap mengeluarkan tetesan air mata dari manik pucat itu. "Hoi hoi. Ada apa? Apa aku melukaimu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Tumpah sudah. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Hinata bergerak menjauhi Sasuke saat mendapati raut wajah khawatir dari pemuda bersurai _raven_.

Sasuke semakin gelagapan saat mendapati penolakan Hinata. Ia semakin menarik pundak Hinata mendekati dirinya. "Maaf jika aku berkata kasar. Ada apa? Bicaralah."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Mendengar bujuk rayu Sasuke membuat lelehan air matanya semakin menjadi. "Aku pulang saja. Sepertinya Uchiha-_san_ sudah baikan." Hinata segera beranjak dari kursinya dan mencengkram tasnya. Gerakan Sasuke yang terbatas karena infusnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa menahan Hinata.

Iris Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat luka di pipi mulus gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Ia segera menahan lengan Hinata kuat-kuat. Memaksa agar gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa panik dan terkejutnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata. "Kenapa kau terluka? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Lepaskan Uchiha-_san_. Aku mohon," pinta Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara penuh kepiluannya yang akan keluar.

Sasuke mengabaikan permohonan Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata intens. "Siapa yang melakukannya? Siapa?!"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Lepaskan aku, kau menyakitiku Uchiha-_san_." Hinata meronta dalam cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh selidik. "Ibumu? Apa ibumu yang melakukannya?! Jawab aku!"

Hinata mematung, bibirnya bergetar. Dugaan Sasuke tpat di hatinya. Ia berhenti meronta dan sebagai gantinya tangisannya semakin deras dan sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Ternyata benar," gumam Sasuke. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh kepelukannya. Sakit memang saat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang menggesek lukanya. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari meringis dan mengeluh tentang rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat dengan kedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada di sana bersamamu."

Hinata tidak membalas. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Sasuke. Tangannya mencengkram seragam pasien pemuda itu. Ia mencengkram kuat sebagai bentuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang tertahan selama ini.

Sakit ketika ibunya sendiri memukulnya, menamparnya, mensia-siakan usahanya. Dan rasa sakit ketika ia mencoba tegar di hadapan ibunya, tidak memiliki teman, dididik begitu keras tanpa kenal lelah. Melihat luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dan terakhir rasa sakit karena tidak pernah dianggap sebagai anak melainkan sebuah alat.

Perasaan itu datang kembali. Rasa sakit yang ditahan Hinata keluar bersama tangisannya yang sudah tak terbendung. Ia sudah berada pada batasnya. Hari ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Hari ini adalah puncak kesabarannya saat ibunya menamparnya setelah bertahun-tahun beliau tidak melakukannya.

Sasuke mengusap surai indigo Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Keluarkan semuanya. Aku di sini. Kau akan aman."

Hinata berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Berharap beban di hatinya menghilang, tersapu oleh teriakan penuh kepiluan yang disuarakannya.

"Keluarkan. Keluarkan semuanya. Aku akan menjagamu dari siapa pun. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu karena aku selalu di sampingmu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ingin memperoleh kehangatan dan keamanan lebih.

Sasuke menatap puncak kepala Hinata sayu. "Maafkan aku. Kali ini aku berjanji."

Sasuke mendekap Hinata dan menyamankan posisi duduk gadis itu pada dirinya. Ia mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. mengendus aroma lavender yang semerbak.

"Aku akan berjanji melindungi sampai kapan pun."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**~Spoiler~**

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung yang terbebani oleh perasaan kecewa itu pergi.

Dan detik selanjutnya aku menyadari bahwa aku bukan bagian dari Uchiha lagi

.

**Chapter 6 : Sebuah Kenangan**

.

**A/N**

**Terima kasih minna-san yang telah menunggu fic ini update. Mungkin bagi yang telah membaca I Realized dan fic ini pasti berpikir. Ini kok Hinata nangis terus. Bagi kalian yang berpikir seperti itu jawabannya adalah …**

**KARENA SAYA LAGI PMS SAAT GARAP FIC INI. Huhu :'(( ditambah pengiring lagu sad yang menambah suasana hati untuk menggalau karena menunggu hasil UN yang membuat saya mimpi buruh di siang bolong berkali-kali. Sampai bosan T_T**

**Doain untuk yang terbaik bagi saya yah. Muah muah :***

**See you~~**


	6. Chapter 6 Sebuah Kenangan

_"Aku akan berjanji melindungimu sampai kapan pun."_

**.**

**.**

**Hope and Prisoner**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**T**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Hinata melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Kemudian ia melangkah, memasuki lebih dalam rumah besar Hyuuga.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Hinata," ujar Hiashi sambil bersedekap. Iris keperakannya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Hinata membungkuk hormat sekilas, "Aku ada sedikit keperluan tadi. Maaf ayah."

Hiashi menatap Hinata lama sebelum kemudian berdeham. "Baiklah. Istirahatlah. Jaga kesehatanmu." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu.

Hinata membungkuk lagi sebagai bentuk terima kasih. "Terima kasih, ayah."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hinata segera mengambil handuk dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berendam dengan air hangat demi membuat dirinya rileks mengingat begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Setelah air yang berada pada _bath tub_ penuh, ia segera merendamkan dirinya pada kehangatan air tersebut. Beberapa kali ia meringis pelan kala merasakan rasa sakit di pipinya ketika menyentuh air hangat.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini. Dirinya yang pergi dengan Sasuke, ibunya yang memergokinya dan menyudutkannya, serta kejadian kilas balik masa lalu yang membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia menatap kosong pada air yang merendam tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hanya rasa sakit di dadanya ketika ia membayangkan perlakuan ibunya pada dirinya.

Kedua iris keperakan itu menutup. Wanita itu menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam benaknya, wanita itu terus berpikir. Berpikir tentang seorang pria yang membuat dirinya bingung dan kehilangan arah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku akan berjanji melindungimu sampai kapan pun."

Seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan, tempat singgah dirinya untuk mengisi perut sebelum berangkat kerja. Dan ia hanya mendapati ayahnya yang duduk tenang membaca koran sambil menyesap kopi. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bersebrangan dengan ayahnya.

Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang duduk, para pelayan datang dan membawakan menu sarapan pagi yang akan dinikmati oleh kedua _souke_ Hyuuga. Hidangan yang disajikan berupa dua lapis _pancake_, dua telur mata sapi, dan beberapa lembar _beef_ _bacon_.

Setelah berdoa atas kenikmatan yang diberikan, ayah dan anak tersebut secara bersamaan mulai mengambil suapan pertama. Sarapan pagi itu berjalan dengan tenang. Cuaca yang cerah dan adanya ketenangan di ruang makan tersebut semakin memberikan kenyamanan dalam hati Hinata, hingga suara berat ayahnya menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati hidangan pagi itu

"Hinata."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari sarapan di hadapannya. "Ya? Ada apa ayah?"

Hiashi meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Iris keperakannya menatap Hinata tajam. "Batalkan proyek dengan Uchiha."

Iris Hinata membola, tidak biasanya ayahnya membatalkan kontrak yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan yang besar. "Apa? Kenapa?"

Hiashi meraih serbet dan mengusap bibirnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau akan membantah perintahku seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada ibumu?"

**Deg**

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan mengalir di pelipisnya. Suasana ruang makan semakin memberat dan mencekam.

"Tidak, ayah."

"Kalau begitu, batalkan segera proyek dengan Uchiha."

Dahi Hinata berkerut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ayah memutuskan hal itu?"

"Apa butuh alasan untuk membatalkan kontrak dengan perusahaan yang telah menghina ibumu di hadapan banyak orang?"

Tangan Hinata mencengkram pisau dan garpu yang berada di tangannya erat. Berusaha mengendalikan emosi amarahnya atas ketidaktahuan ayahnya tentang peristiwa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hinata menatap Hiashi lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak bisa ayah."

Mata Hiashi menyipit tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin membantahku sekarang? Apa sekarang kau akan melindungi Uchiha_mu_ itu?"

Hinata menatap Hiashi penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak mungkin membatalkan proyek yang sudah dimulai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sudah banyak uang yang telah dikeluarkan dalam proyek ini dan aku tidak mau membatalkan proyek hanya karena hal itu. Aku tidak ingin uang yang telah kita keluarkan terbuang sia-sia."

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk membela perusahaan itu? Perusahaan yang telah menghina ibumu?"

Hinata menatap Hiashi tidak percaya. "Kenapa ayah seperti ini? Kenapa ayah justru mencampurkan masalah pribadi dan masalah pekerjaan yang berakibat pada uang yang terbuang sia-sia?"

Hiashi menggebrak meja dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras. Tampak jelas pria paruhbaya tersebut menahan emosinya. "Kau pikir hinaan mereka pada ibumu bukanlah masalah pekerjaan? Apa kau memikirkan reputasi ibumu yang akan hancur oleh hal ini?"

Hinata meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya kasar. "Ayah tidak tahu apapun. Dan aku tidak setuju bahwa ayah menuduh Uchiha menghina ibu." Hinata menarik napasnya kuat-kuat. "bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Uchiha yang membantuku dari istirmu itu?"

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Jaga ucapanmu, Hyuuga!"

"Jika ayah membatalkan kontrak Hyuuga dan Uchiha karena mengira Uchiha menghina ibu, aku akan membatalkan kontrakku sebagai anak dari ibuku karena ibuku telah menghinaku di hadapan Uchiha."

Hiashi semakin mengeratkan kepalannya dan menggebrak meja hingga piring yang menyajikan sarapan bergetar. "Hinata! Kau sudah melebihi batas wajar! Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!"

Hinata meraih tas kerjanya dan pergi meninggalkan Hiashi. "Aku selesai."

Terdengar lagi gebrakan meja yang kali ini terdengar begitu keras. "Hyuuga Hinata! Apa kau telah kehilangan tata kramamu?!"

Hinata berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik. "Aku belajar dari ayah. Dari awal ayah sudah mengajak bicara dengan topik yang serius di tengah-tengah sarapan. Apa ayah pikir hal tersebut tidak melanggar tata krama seorang Hyuuga?"

"Kau..." geram Hiashi sambil menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

Hinata membungkuk sekilas kemudian pergi. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. Irisnya menatap pepohonan rindang yang berada di balik jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka. Hembusan angin yang lembut sedikit menggoyangkan surai kehitamannya. Tatapannya tampak menerawang jauh seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

**Greeek**

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya menghadap ke arah jendela, membelakangi pintu masuk dan sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Pulanglah, ibu menunggumu."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menuruti ucapanmu."

Sosok itu menatap datar punggung Sasuke yang senantiasa membelakanginya. "Ibu membutuhkanmu, Sasuke."

"Tapi orang itu tidak menginginkanku." Sasuke mendongak, menatap dedaunan pepohonan yang berada di bagian atas pohon. "Dan aku tidak memiliki hak untuk kembali."

Sosok yang berada di ujung pintu menatap punggung Sasuke sendu. "Sasuke."

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, pergilah."

Sosok yang mengajak Sasuke berbicara sedari tadi hanya termenung, tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk pergi meninggalkan adiknya. Sosok yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, sang sulung Uchiha yang dipalsukan sebagai pewaris tunggal

Itachi menghela napas, "Jangan seperti ini, Sasuke. Kau terlalu cepat menyerah. Aku yakin jika kau kembali, situasinya akan berubah. Mungkin otou-san tak lagi seperti ini setelah melihatmu."

Sasuke berbalik, irisnya menatap tajam Itachi. "Apa yang kau maksud kekerasan di dalam rumah adalah perubahan situasi? Dan lagi ayahku sudah mati."

Itachi terbelalak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?!"

"Ayahku bukanlah Fugaku Uchiha, namun Obito Uchiha." Sasuke menatap Itachi sejenak sebelum membalikkan badan dan beranjak mendekati jendela.

"Karena seorang ayah yang baik tidak mungkin membuang anaknya hanya karena tubuhnya yang lemah."

Itachi menatap punggung yang tampak rapuh itu dengan tatapan sendu. Telah banyak peristiwa yang dilewati oleh pria di hadapannya dan ia sebagai kakak hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Itachi menghela napas. Untuk saat ini, tidak ada gunanya membujuk Sasuke. "Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ban-"

"Bukan kau. Tapi wanita yang sangat ingin kau lindungi dari penyihir. Untuk masalah itu, kau tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri."

Itachi berbalik dan mendekati pintu geser. "Aku pergi."

**Greeek**

Setelah kepergian Itachi, tidak ada suatu perubahan yang berarti dari ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Namun tatapannya yang menerawang tampak jelas bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan masa lalu. Masa lalunya yang kelam.

.

.

.

_Hari Minggu, hari dimana hari tersebut adalah Family Time. Dan hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk keluarga konglomerat cabang Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan anak kedua dari Uchiha Madara cukup memiliki waktu luang di hari minggu untuk keluarganya._

_"Uhuk uhuk..." Sasuke kecil terbatuk kecil. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri. _

_"Ah..." desis Sasuke saat merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya yang mulai menghilang._

_"Hei Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Baru lari sebentar, lho. Biasanya larimu kan cepat!" seru Itachi dari kejauhan._

_"Dasar kau aniki! Nantikan balasanku!" seru Sasuke, ia tidak memedulikan lagi rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia berlari cepat mengejar kakaknya._

_Itachi terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, tujuannya adalah tempat kedua orang tuanya berada. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah terengah-engah, keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan pandangannya yang mengabur._

_Iris gelap Sasuke masih dapat melihat Itachi dari kejauhan. Namun perlahan pandangan otu mengabur. "Ita...chi..."_

_Akhirnya ia dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya berada. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dan di detik selanjutnya pandangannya menggelap dan ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara histeris penuh kekhawatiran dari ibunya dan merusak kebahagiaan di hari minggu itu. Termasuk merenggut kasih sayang yang diberikan Fugaku pada Sasuke._

_._

_._

_"Sasuke..." Mikoto menangis sesenggukan._

_Itachi menyentuh lengan Mikoto. "Ibu, tenanglah."_

_Mikoto langsung memeluk Itachi erat. "Itachi... Sasuke..."_

_Itachi menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya. "Ibu... maaf, semua ini salahku."_

_Mikoto menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu, Nak. Bukan salahmu..."_

_Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini semua karena aku..." Itachi menarik napas semampu yang ia bisa. "Aku tadi-"_

_"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Itachi." Suara dingin nan berat Fugaku terdengar. Mikoto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Fugaku yang berdiri tegak dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa._

_"Fugaku... Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan-"_

_Fugaku melangkah mendekati Itachi. Sampai di samping Itachi ia menepuk pelan krpala Itachi. "Kau tidak perlu minta, maaf. Kau tidak salah."_

_"Tapi, ayah-"_

_Fugaku menatap Itachi dengan iris dinginnya. "Sasuke yang lemah, seorang pewaris sepertimu tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini karena Sasuke yang terlalu lemah."_

_Mikoto membelalakkan matanya. "Fugaku, bukankah itu sedikit kasar untuk anakmu sendiri?"_

_Fugaku menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan bertanya. "Anak? Aku tidak ingat memiliki anak yang lemah. Seingatku aku hanya memiliki seorang pewaris yang kuat."_

_Mikoto menatap nyalang Fugaku. Ia bangkit berdiri. Detik selanjutnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak diprediksi tamparan maha dasyat mengenai pipi tirus Fugaku._

_"Kurang ajar! Ayah macam apa kau ini? Saduke adalah darah daging kita! Dia anak kita! Apa kau telah buta, hah?! Meskipun dia lemah bukan berarti dia bukan anak kita!"_

_"Ibu..." cicit Itachi ketakutan._

_Fugaku menatap Mikoto datar. "Aku anggap itu sebagai salam perpisahan darimu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau bisa berpisah dengannya."_

_Fugaku merapikan dirinya seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Esok ia dikenal sebagai anak dari Obito Uchiha bukan Fugaku Uchiha. Dan aku hanya punya satu pewaris yaitu Itachi Uchiha."_

_Fugaku berjalan melewati Mikoto tanpa beban. "Karena aku hanya membutuhkan pewaris yang bisa bertahan melawan perusahaan Akasusa yang melecehkan harga diri Uchiha hingga membuat Uchiha hampir bangkrut."_

_"Merusak harga diri Uchiha adalah hal yang tak termaafkan."_

_._

_._

_Kelopak mata Sasuke bergetar. __Perlahan namun pasti iris Sasuke mulai terlihat. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Dan sosok yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah keras milik sang ayah._

_"Ayah..." lirih Sasuke. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya._

_"Tidak perlu bangun. Tetaplah dalam posisi itu."_

_Sasuke mengikuti intruksi dari Fugaku, ia terdiam dan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. "Ayah, dimana yang lain?"_

_Fugaku diam k menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi._

_"Ayah?"_

_Fugaku melirik jam, ia mengambil jasnya kemudian mengenakannya. "Jangan panggil aku ayah. Aku bukan ayahmu. Ayahmu adalah Obito Uchiha, ayah yang cocok untuk orang lemah sepertimu."_

_**Deg**_

_Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata, irisnya menatap kosong sosok di sampingnya. Ia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di daerah dadanya. Matanya memanas, air mata keluar tanpa dicegah. Sasuke syok mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Ia tidak menyangka ucapan kejam seperti itu dilontarkan oleh orang terdekatnya sendiri, ayahnya sendiri._

_"A-ayah..." lirihan keluar tanpa dicegah. Sasuke tidak dapat memikirkan selain apa yang diucapkan ayahnya terakhir kali._

_Fugaku berhenti. "Aku kecewa padamu. Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas tak berdaya dan pergerakannya yang tidak leluasa karena infus yang menancap di tubuhnya membuat dirinya hanya bgisa melihat sang ayah dari kejauhan. _

_Dan Sasuke kecil hanya bisa melihat punggung yang terbebani oleh perasaan kecewa itu pergi._

_Dan detik selanjutnya Sasuke tersadar, ia bukan bagian dari Uchiha lagi._

_"Aku bukan lagi..." lirih Sasuke. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan air mata yang masih jatuh dengan derasnya._

_"...bagian dari Fugaku Uchiha."_

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda dengan warna surai yang mirip namun tak sama tersebut melangkah bersama-sama menuju sebuah bangunan bertingkat di hadapannya. Bangunan bertuliskan Magenta menunjukkan nama perusahaan dari bangunan tersebut. Bangunan tinggi yang berada di daerah pegunungan yang cukup sepi membuat bangunan tersebut terlihat sangat mencolok.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah masuk menuju lift. Lantai 1 perusahaan itu hanya berisi lift. Tidak seperti perusahaan pada umumnya yang terdapat meja resepsionis, perusahaan itu hanya berisi satu lift.

Kedua pria tersebut memasuki lift secara bersamaan. Pintu lift kemudian tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah pesan suara terdengar.

_"Apa tujuan Anda?"_

Pria dengan wajah datar menjawab. "Obsesi."

Dilanjut dengan pria berwajah imut. "Abadi."

Pertanyaan kembali terdengar. _"Apa tujuan Anda?"_

Dan lagi-lagi respon yang sama dilakukan kedua pria tersebut.

Pertanyaan untuk ketiga kalinya kembali terdengar. _"Apa tujuan Anda?"_

"Obsesi."

"Abadi."

**Triiing**

Setelah bunyi gemericik lonceng terdengar, sebuah perintah kembali terdengar. _"Sebutkan identitas Anda."_

"Gaara Sabaku," ujar sosok yang berwajah datar dan bersurai merah bata.

"Sasori Akasuna," kali ini sosok pria berwajah imutlah yang mengenalkan dirinya.

_"Tunjukkan kartu identitas Anda pada kamera."_

Kedua pria tersebut menunjukkan kartunya pada kamera kecil yang terdapat pada samping pintu lift di bawah tombol angka.

**Triiing**

_"Masukkan sidik jari Anda, dan dekatkan wajah Anda pada kamera."_

Kedua pria tersebut melakukan perintah tersebut secara bergantian.

**Triiing**

_"Silahkan berkelahi."_

Sosok pria berwajah imut yang bernama Sasori mengeluh lelah. "Apakah kita harus melakukan ini setiap kita kemari?"

Gaara menatap Sasori datar. "Sudah lakukan saja, kau tahu tujuan kenapa diberlakukannya sistem ini."

Sasori menghela napas, "Hadeeeh."

Dengan gerakan gesit dan tak diduga Sasori, Gaara melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Sasori. Pukulan tersebut mengenai pipi Sasori walau hanya sekilas, Sasori tetap merasakan pukulan dari pria di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat Sasori membalas pukulan Gaara dengan tak kalah cepat dan juga mengenai pipi Gaara.

**Triiing**

"Anda berhasil. Silahkan menikmati perjalanan Anda, Tuan Sabaku dan Akasuna."

Lift mulai bergerak maju, kemudian baru beberapa saat lift bergerak turun dengan cepat.

Kedua pria tersebut merapikan jas mereka kembali sembari menunggu hingga lift berhenti bergerak.

**Ting**

Pintu lift terbuka bersamaan dengan suara mengiringinya. _"Terima kasih telah melakukan prosedur keamanan kami. Silahkan masuk pada pintu baja, Tuan Petinggi sudah menunggu."_

Kedua pria tersebut langsung bergerak cepat menuju pintu baja. Jenis-jenis pintu menunjukkan sifat dari suatu permasalah yang dibahas. Jika pintu tersebu berarti masalah yang akan dibahas sama drngan karakteristik dari pintu tersebut.

"Masalah serius, eh?" gumam Sasori.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Sepertinya, pengamatan kita terhadap Hyuuga dan Uchiha bukanlah hal yang dapat diremehkan."

"Ya kau benar. Berarti permasalahan yang terjadi tentang–"

"–hidup mati perusahaan." potong Gaara yang disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari Sasori.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu baja. Gaara membuka pintu baja tersebut dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.'Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan keduanya masuk.

Setelah keduanya masuk, pintu tertutp otomatis.

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai. Sabaku-san, Akasuna-_san_."

Kedua pria tersebut membungkuk sekilas. "Senang kembali bertemu Anda dalam keadaan sehat, Kizashi-_san_."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu, Gaara?"

Kizashi terkekeh, "Tidak perlu sekaku itu dengan anakmu sendiri, Rasa."

Rasa hanya melirik Kizashi kemudian kembali menatap datar Gaara. "Jadi?"

"Sekarang pemuda Uchiha itu sedang dirawat. Kita telah melakukan penyerangan, namun setidaknya mampu membuat keluarga Uchiha mengalami gertakan."

Kizashi terkekeh. Ia menyulut rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. "_Well_, sepertinya mangsa kita kali ini salah."

Rasa menatap Kizashi terkejut bercampur bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisa dibilang, Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah sosok yang begitu penting yang dapat menggoyahkan Kerajaan Bisnis Uchiha. Namun sosoknya dapat menjadi ancaman tersendiri bagi pihak keluarga Uchiha."

Rasa mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kizashi menatap Rasa dengan tatapan santai. "Sosok yang begitu vital bagi keluarga Uchiha tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi Uchiha, sang pewaris tunggal."

"Kalau begitu, serang saja Itachi sekarang."

Kiashi menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau terlalu gegabah, Rasa. Jika kita melakukan hal itu, putri tersayangku tidak bisa mengambil peran."

"Kau–"

Kizashi menepuk pundak Rasa pelan, seolah memberi ketenangan pada sahabatnya yang begitu tempramen. "Lagipula tujuan kita dari awal adalah menaklukan Uchiha dan menjadikan Petal Group menjadi Kerajaan Bisnis dengan cara bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Hyuuga."

"Kau tahu kan bahwa Hyuuga terkenal akan perusahaan yang selalu stabil?"

Rasa menajamkan irisnya. "Sebenarnya, apa rencanamu Kizashi? Kau tahu pasti bahwa aku lebih suka menghancurkan perusahaan itu sampai rata dengan tanah dibandingkan menaklukannya."

Kizashi menatap Rasa dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kau tahu hal yang paling membuat orang sekelas Uchiha merasakan kesakitan yang tiada tara hingga mereka lebih memilih mati ketimbang hidup?"

Kizashi berbisik. "Itu adalah membuat harga dirinya jatuh." Kizashi menjauhkan badannya kemudian mematikan rokok di mulutnya. "Dan aku akan menggunakan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dan tentu saja, peran dari anakku akan sangat berpengaruh dalam hal ini."

Rasa mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tidak berniat hanya memanfaatkanku, bukan?"

Kizashi menatap wajah Rasa dengan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Tentu saja tidak, kawan." Pria paruhbaya itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Kau dapat bersenang-senang dengan mereka setelah aku menghancurkan harga diri mereka."

Rasa menampakkan seringaiannya. "Baguslah. Tapi kau harus ingat konsekuensinya jika kau menghianati Akasusa, Haruno."

Kizashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Tangan keriput pria itu mulai melihat foto-foto kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata yang tercetak jelas.

"Hmmm... Hinata Hyuuga sepertinya akan ikut andil dalam bagian ini," gumam Kizashi.

"Kau benar, sepertinya akan lebih bagus jika Hyuuga sulung itu tertarik dengan Sasuke Uchiha," timpal Sasori.

Kizashi mendongak, menatap iris Sasori. "Benarkah?" Kizashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Aku memang ingin menaklukan Uchiha, namun aku tidak keberatan jika aku bisa menaklukan Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Hinata menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kaca besar yang berada di belakang kursi kantornya. Wanita muda tersebut menghela napas lelah. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Iris keperakannya melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan istirahat makan siang. "Sepertinya aku harus makan."

Hinata merapikan mejanya, lalu mengambil dompetnya kemudian pergi dari ruangannya menuju kafetaria yang terletak di lantai 2 perusahaan. Sesampainya di kafetaria, ia tidak menduga bahwa kafetaria akan sangat penuh hingga banyak karyawannya yang makan sambil berdiri. Sepertinya ia harus makan di luar.

Hinata menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai pertama. Ia berniat untuk makan di sekitar perusahaannya. Ia menghubungi sekertarisnya dan mengatakan ia akan makan di luar.

Sesampainya di lantai pertama, Hinata berjalan terburu-buru keluar perusahaan. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas ketika ada beberapa karyawannya yang memberikan penghormatan. Wanita itu tidak menyadari bahwa hari itu hujan. Beruntung, ia baru sampai di teras perusahaan.

"Nona, gunakanlah payung ini," tawar seorang penjaga pintu kepada Hinata.

Hinata menatap penjaga pintu tersebut. "Tida–"

**Blam**

Atensi Hinata teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu mobil yang tertutup. Mobil tersebut terparkir tepat di depan teras perusahaan. Seorang pria muda keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut dengan memegang payung di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak perlu. Nona itu akan makan bersamaku."

Hinata menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur dengan keterkejutan. "Kau?"

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya sebagai bentuk sapaan. "Osu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sejenak merasa ragu. "Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di rumah sakit, Sasuke_-san_?"

"Aku memiliki tugas untuk menemani nona yang kesepian ini." Seringai mulai terpatri di wajah tampak Sasuke. "Jadi bagaimana, nona?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah mereka di sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji yang terletak tak jauh dari perusahaan tempat Hinata bekerja. Mereka menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memesan roti lapis dan teh hangat sedangkan Hinata memesan roti lapis dan _cola_.

"Kau yakin meminum itu saat hujan?"

Hinata mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Anggap saja itu sebagai pengganti _sake_."

"_Geez_, kau ingin mabuk?" tanya Sasuke heran hingga sebelah alisnya naik ke atas.

Hinata menendikkan bahu tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Hanya ingin."

Hinata segera mengambil nampannya yang di atasnya terdapat roti lapis yang dibungkus dan segelas _cola_. Ia lalu berjalan mencari tempat kosong di dekat jendela dan diikuti oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka duduk saling berhadapan di dekat jendela besar.

Sasuke membuka bungkus kertas pada roti lapisnya kemudian memakannya. Ia mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap. Tentu saja karena bagi pria itu, semua makanan di rumah sakit tidak enak dan pas di lidah pria itu. Setelah gigitan ketiga ia baru menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan mulut yang setengah dipenuhi oleh makanan.

Hinata terdiam. Ia hanya menatap gelas _cola_ yang mulai menampakkan embunnya. _'Apa aku harus membatalkan kontrak dengan Uchiha?'_

Sasuke menghela napas. "Makanlah." Ia kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Melihat Hinata yang tetep diam, membuat pria itu menghentikan kunyahannya. "Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Perlahan Hinata menatap Sasuke. Iris keperakan bertemu dengan iris jelaga. _'Jika ayah sudah memutuskan, pasti itu merupakan masalah serius, bukan?'_

Sasuke menghela napas, menelan makanannya lalu menyeruput minum. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, untuk saat ini aku tak bisa pergi darimu sekarang." Ia kembali menatap makanannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

**Deg**

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat. Tangannya bergetar dan ia dapat merasakan hawa panas menghampiri tubuhnya. Di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa begitu _excited_ tanpa sebab. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_

Sasuke menyelesaikan gigitan terakhirnya kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu. "Masalah akan terjadi di masa depan." Irisnya menatap lurus pada Hinata. Menunjukkan keseriusan yang nyata di kedua iris indah itu.

"Dan pertama aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan ibumu, dengan artian menjagamu."

Hinata menenangkan detak jantungnya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada rok kerjanya. "Apa hakmu mengatakan itu? Lagipula kontrak kita sudah selesai."

"Siapa bilang?" Sasuke menunjuk perban di mukanya dan tangannya. "Kau malah membuatku semakin banyak terluka.

Sasuke menyeruput tehnya kemudian berdeham, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kita membuat kontrak baru?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, heran. "Apa itu?"

"Biarkanlah aku berada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu."

**Ba-Dump Ba-Dump**

Hinata berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdetak semakin menggila. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Biar kupertegas Uchiha. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan walau kau telah membantuku satu kali, bukan berarti kau memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam keluargaku."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia menyandarkan kursinya dan menatap angkuh Hinata. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Hinata menggeram emosi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa membantumu."

Hinata menggebrak pelan meja. "Kau tidak tahu apapun."

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu lebih dari apa yang kau tahu, Hyuuga. Tentang keluargamu, aku tahu semuanya."

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu melakukan ini semua? Berhentilah mempermainkanku, aku tidak suka dengan permainan kekanakan seperti ini.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa wajahku tampak seperti orang yang sedang bermain?"

Hinata terdiam, Sasuke memang tidak menunjukkan wajah yang bercanda. Namun, perkataan yang pria itu ucapkan terdengar konyol di pendengarannya.

Sasuke menatap tehnya sejenak sebelum menyeruputnya. "Karena aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diriku yang lain."

Walau tidak mengerti, Hinata tetap terdiam. Ia memutuskan memakan roti lapisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Hinata menelan hasil kunyahannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyetujui kau ikut campur dalam urusan keluargaku."

Sasuke bertopang dagu. Seringainya mulai tampak. "Kalau begitu, kau setuju aku untuk tetap di sampingmu kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang menyetujuinya."

"Dan kau juga tidak pernah bilang untuk menolaknya." Sasuke bangkit lalu mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Hyuuga-_san_."

Di detik selanjutnya Sasuke melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Tanpa Hinata sadari wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia hanya merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya di tengah hawa dingin yang terjadi di kota itu.

"Perasaan apa ini?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa seri ini akan berakhir pada chapter 20, maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Dan untuk MO dan I.R nya saya pending dulu. Mungkin saya akan merampungkan ini dulu karena jalan cerita sudah ditulis, jadi untuk MO dan I.R nya mungkin bakal saya update tapi tidak sesering seri ini.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa.**

**.**

**~Spoiler~**

Hyuuga's Family Arc END on Chapter 8

"Aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu."

"Aku tidak butuh restumu selama Hinata tidak menganggapmu ibu."

.

**Revenge Arc**

"Kau telah merebut status lajangku, tapi jangan harap kau dapat merebut hatiku."

.

**C**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**.**

**S**

**O**

**O**

**N**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sebuah Kenangan Part 2

**Hope and Prisoner**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang koridor. Langkah kaki yang kuat dan penuh keyakinan menggema. Seorang pria paruhbaya dengan amarah yang tertahan melajukan langkahnya menemui sosok yang berada di salah satu kamar di sepanjang koridor. Tangannya terkepal, rahang mengeras, dan tatapan tajam, membuktikan amarah yang sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Langkah lebar lagi panjang itu terhenti di sebuah pintu. Pintu itu adalah satu-satunya pintu yang terbesar di koridor itu. Tanpa mengetuk atau mengucapkan salam, sosok paruhbaya itu langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dan sosok yang dicari-carinya telah muncul. Dengan balutan piyama membungkus tubuh sosok yang dicari pria itu. Walau usia sudah tak lagi muda, garis-garis kecantikan masih terpancar di wajah aristokratnya.

Sosok yang dicari pria itu adalah wanita yang bertingkah elegan dan mewah yang menunjukkan statusnya sebagai seorang _lady. _Bahkan ketika wanita itu berbalik menatap sosok yang membuat gaduh di kamarnya terlihat sangat elegan. Sosok itu adalah Hikari Hyuuga.

"Ada apa, _anata_?" Hikari mendekat, menyentuh dada bidang suaminya dengan lembut.

Namun sayangnya, seluruh raga dan jiwa pria itu sedang mendidih, hingga sentuhan lembut dari sang istri tak membuat keadaannya membaik. Pria itu menatap tajam sosok istinya. Iris keperakannya berkilat. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan istrinya dengan kuat.

"Cukup Hikari. Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

Tangan Hikari yang bebas menyentuh cengkraman suaminya. "Aku juga sedang tidak bercanda, _anata. _Kau tahu kan aku orang yang selalu serius?"

Hiashi menyentakkan tangannya. "Apa kau juga serius saat mempermalukan putrimu sendiri?"

Raut wajah Hikari memucat, namun ia melebarkan senyumannya dan memasang ekspresi seolah ia tidak tahu apapun. "Apa maksudmu, _anata_? Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku tak mungkin mempermalukan keluargaku di hadapan orang lain?"

Hiashi hanya melirk Hikari dan berjalan menuju jendela besar satu-satunya yang berada di kamar itu. "Apa kau menampar Hinata di hadapan Uchiha?"

Hikari mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, _anata_? Aku tak mungkin me-"

Hiashi berbalik, urat-urat mulai muncul di pelipisnya seiring dengan bentakan yang dilontarkannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Hikari Hyuuga!"

"..."

Hiashi menyipitkan matanya. "Tak bisa menjawab, huh? Jadi itu benar?"

"..."

"Memalukan. Apa Hyuuga memang seperti ini? Melakukan ritualnya di depan umum?"

Hikari menatap angkuh Hiashi. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Seseorang dari Klan Byakuugan yang bergabung dengan Hyuuga, tak tahu apapun. Bagaimana cara mendidik seorang pewaris dengan begitu baik hingga membuat perusahaan raksasa seperti Hyuuga corp akan terus stabil."

Hikari berjalan dengan angkuh menuju Hiashi. "Seorang dari klan yang telah hancur, tak berhak mengguruiku."

Hiashi menggenggam kedua tangan Hikari kuat-kuat hingga empunya meringis kesakitan. "Dan perlu kau tahu, bahwa aku satu-satunya orang yang juga mengalahkan Hyuuga. Dengan menjadi istriku, tidak ada batas di antara kita. Dan kau juga harus tahu, bahwa dirikulah yang juga menciptakan pewaris itu."

Hikari menggigit bibir. Saat inilah yang dia benci. Saat ketika ia takluk dengan mudahnya di bawah kungkungan Hiashi. Bahkan suara dan raganya bergetar mendengar kalimat tajam terlontar dari bibir suaminya. "Lepaskan."

Hiashi melepaskan cengkramannya, meninggaalkan ruam merah di pergelangan tangan istrinya. Ia menaikkan dagu istrinya. "Orang tua Hinata adalah aku dan kau yang berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda. Sebagai seorang anak, ia harus didik oleh kedua orang tuanya, bukan hanya orang dari klan berada."

Hiashi melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Hikari. "Aku menyesal membiarkanmu menggunakan caramu dalam mendidik Hinata, Hikari."

Hiashi membuka engsel pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku menyesal tidak memberi batasan padamu. Dan lebih penting, aku kecewa padamu, Hikari. Sangat kecewa."

**Blam**

Bersamaan dengan pintu tertutup, Hikari berteriak frustasi. "Sialan! Sialan! Uchiha sialan!"

**Prang**

**Pyar**

Hikari menghancurkan vas dengan cara melemparkannya ke tembok. Hal itulah cara untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ia menggenggam pecahan vas hingga tangannya meneteskan darah.

"Awas kau, Uchiha. Aku akan menghabisimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa mengantarku kembali?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas, "Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?"

Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab. Di balik wajah datarnya, ia berusaha menetralkan dentuman jantungnya yang kian menggila.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak masalah. Aku sedang bosan."

"Apa kau memang selalu begini? Menelantarkan perusahaanmu dengan berjalan tidak jelas seperti ini?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kala mendengar sindiran dari Hinata. "Menelantarkan, ya?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Hinata yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa wanita selalu seperti ini? Berburuk sangka kepada laki-laki?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah. "Suntik hormon estrogen dan kau akan tahu jawabannya."

"Hah?" Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Di detik berikutnya, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau lucu sekali, Nata. Wahahaha."

**Sriing**

Hinata berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang tertawa. Wajah tampannya tampak bersinar di bawah hujan. Wajahnya tampak polos dan indah. Ya, wajah Sasuke tampak indah dengan suara baritonnya yang khas dan indah didengar, pria itu menampilkan wajahnya yang benar-benar rupawan.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia memang selalu merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit ini begitu berbeda. Rasa sakit yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke menyudahi tawanya, ia mengusap lembut surai keunguan Hinata. "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar tapi wanita itu bisa merasakan kehangatan terpancar dari tatapan itu. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa."

Hinata seolah terhipnotis oleh ucapannya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka ke perusahaan Hyuuga.

Dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya. Bisakah ia terus melihat iris indah yang menatapnya lembut seperti itu selamanya? Bisakah ia terus merasakan kehangatan bersama pria itu selamanya? Ia tak tahu dan tak menyadari bahwa ia telah terjerat pada pesona pria itu. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Hinata pada sekretarisnya.

Wanita bersurai gelap itu membuka agendanya saat Hinata mulai mencucuki kursi kerjanya. "Sebentar lagi, Anda akan bertemu dengan perwakilan dari Akasusa corp. Dan setelah ini, Anda masih harus menandatangani berkas-berkas."

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah. Siapkan hidangan kecil untuk tamu kita. Dan tolong siapkan keperluan 'khusus'. Tamu kita kali ini sangat spesial."

"Baik." sekretaris Hinata berlalu, meninggalkan atasannya sendirian.

Hinata memutar kursinya, menatap pemandangan di balik kaca berembun jendela kerjanya. Ia menyesap tehnya pelan. Hingga beberapa menit ia menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji, ketukan berbunyi.

"Masuk."

"Perwakilan dari Akasusa corp. telah datang, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Hinata memutar kembali kursinya. Is keperakannya menatap sekretarisnya datar. "Suruh ia masuk."

"Baik." sekretaris Hinata membungkuk sekilas kemudian menghilang sesaat dan kembali masuk dengan seorang pria berwajah tampan nan imut dan diikuti dengan sosok yang notabene adalah sekretaris dari Sasori.

Hinata berdiri. "Silahkan duduk, Akasuna-_san_."

"Baik, terima kasih, Hyuuga-_san_."

Hinata menghampiri Sasori yang duduk di sofa tamu. Hinata memilih mengambil tempat bersebrangan dengan Sasori. Sedangkan sekretaris Sasori memilih berdiri di belakang Sasori.

Detik berikutnya suara ketukan terdengar. Hinata mempersilahkan sekretarisnya untuk masuk dan membawa camilan kecil dan dua cangkir minuman.

Setelah menyajikan hidangan, sekretaris Hinata menempatkan diri berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Ehm. Seperti yang kita janjikan. Saya di sini sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan Akasusa, akan memastikan langsung apakah Hyuuga-san setuju bekerja sama dengan kami atau tidak?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Anda sangat _to the point._ Akasuna-_san_." Hinata menyesap teh di hadapannya. "Sepertinya kita tidak perlu berbasa-basi."

**Trak**

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat, Anda mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari perusahaan Hyuuga untuk bekerja sama."

Saori membalas uluran tangan Hinata. "Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya, Hyuuga-_san_."

Sekretaris Hinata segera menyerahkan kembali proposal dari Akasusa corp kepada Sasori. Kemudian, sekretaris Sasori memberikan selembar kertas.

"Apa ini, Akasuna-_san_?"

Sasori berdeham sekilas. "Surat perjanjian, sebagai simbolis kepercayaan Anda kepada kami. Kami berharap kita berdua tidak saling mengkhianati ke depannya, Hyuuga-_san_."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil cap berlambang Hyuuga kemudian menempelkan cap berlambang Hyuuga di surat tersebut setelah sebelumnya membaca isi surat itu.

Sasori segera mengambil surat tersebut, kemudian bangkit dari sofanya diikuti oleh Hinata. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Hyuuga-_san_."

"Sama-sama."

"Saya harap dapat terus bekerja sama dengan Anda."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Saya akan menantikan hal tersebut."

Setelah mengantarkan Sasori hingga keluar ruangannya, Hinata kembali ke ruangannya dan duduj di kursi putarnya, ia menghela napas lelah.

"Apa kau telah mendapatkan'nya'?"

Sekretaris Hinata mengangguk sekilas. "Sudah, Hyuuga-_sama_."

"Segera kirimkan ke Shikamaru. Dan atur pertemuan kita dengannya besok."

Sekretaris Hinata mengangguk. "Baik. Saya permisi."

Kemudian sekretaris Hinata meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Dalam keheningan ruang kerjanya. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk kebanggaannya seraya menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Tampak menerawang.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Akasusa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Hinata melepaskan sepatunya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lebih dalam rumahnya.

"Hinata."

Hinata sedikit terkejut kemudian ia memberikan hormat pada ayahnya. "Aku pulang, Ayah."

Hiashi menatap datar Hinata. "Masuklah. Ganti bajumu dan temui ayah di ruang kerja. Ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan."

"Baik Ayah." Setelah mendengar langkah kaki menjauh, Hinata baru menegakkan tubuhnya. Irisnya menatap punggung Hiashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Hinata segera menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil handuk kemudian melaksanakan ritual mandinya. Kali ini, ia menggunakan shower untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Jika ayahnya sudah serius, berarti urusan itu adalah urusan penting. Dan berarti ia harus bergerak cepat untuk menemui ayahnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata langsung memakai pakaian sopan berupa rok hitam selutut dan _blouse _berwarna krem. Langkah panjangnya membawa ia ke ruang kerja sang ayah. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu, sebagai bentuk meminta perizinan masuk.

"Masuk."

Hinata segera menutup pintu setelah memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia dapat mencium aroma rak buku, kertas lama, dan aroma manis dari kayu jati. Aroma khas ayahnya.

Hinata membungkuk sekilas. "Ada perlu apa Ayah memanggilku?"

"Duduklah."

Hinata mengambil tempat di sofa yang terletak di depan kerja ayahnya. Setelah Hinata duduk, ayahnya membawa sebuah cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di meja kaca di depan sofa.

Hiashi segera mengambil tempat duduk berada di samping Hinata. Hiashi menoleh, menatap Hinata datar. "Ayah tak ingin berbasa-basi, ceritakan sejujurnya apa yang kau terjadi kemarin."

Hinata terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka ayahnya akan menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Hiashi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Ia menatap iris Hinata lembut. "Ayah ingin mendengar semuanya darimu, Nata."

**Tes**

Air mata keluar tanpa dicegah. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya. Ia menggenggam erat rok hitam yang dikenakannya. Air mata terus mengalir seiring dengan gejolak emosi yang dikeluarkan wanita itu. Bahunya bergetar tanda ia berusaha menahan segala emosinya.

Tarikan lembut membuat Hinata jatuh ke pelukan hangat sang ayah yang menenangkan hatinya. Namun, justru dengan perilaku hangat yang didapatkan dari orang tua kandungnya membuat hatinya semakin sedih. Pasalnya, ia sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan yang didapatkan dari kasih sayang seorang orang tua.

Air mata terus mengalir di kedua pelupuk Hinata. Semakin deras seiring dengan emosi yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Hinata menangis meraung-raung, mengeluarkan beban di hatinya. Ia benar-benar sudah mencapai batas, dan kini saatnyabagi orang seperti Hinata untuk membagi beban itu bersama. Membaginya dengan orang terdekat.

Hiashi menatap sendu Hinata. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini anaknya mengalami berbagai kehidupan yang sulit. Ia merasa gagal menjadi orang tua yang menutup matanya dan membiarkan berlalu tanpa mengerti isi hati dari anaknya sendiri. Walau Hinata tak kunjung bercerita, namun dengan tangisan wanita itu dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu besar yang selama ini wanita itu rasakan.

Dalam hati Hiashi berjaji. Ia akan membuat keluarganya bahagia. Dan tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya. Mungkin sekarang sudah begitu terlambat. Namun, ia tetap akan berjuang keras demi kebahagiaan keluarganya.

Keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**Tok Tok**

"Masuk."

Setelah masuk, pria bersurai merah muda membungkuk singkat kepada sosok paruhbaya yang membelakangi dirnya kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Iris madunya dapat melihat sosok di hadapannya sibuk bermain biliar.

"Siang, Tuan."

"Kaku seperti biasanya, huh?" Pria paruhbaya itu berbalik dan menatap santai pada pria yang lebih muda dari dirinya itu. "Sasori."

"Tuan Kizashi, saya melapor."

Kizashi menyodok _cue ball_. Kemudian, ia menggenggam _cue_ dan mengambil posisi lain dari papan biliar. "Tidak usah kaku begitu, Sasori."

**Tak**

_Cue ball_ menabrak bola yang ditargetkan oleh Kizashi. "Ada kabar terbaru tentang Uchiha?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Tapi, saya melaporkan bahwa tugas saya sudah selesai dilakukan."

Kizashi mengusap dagunya yang ditumbuhi oleh jenggot tipis sambil mencermati permainan. "Pastikan Hyuuga tidak berkhianat dengan kita."

"Siap, Tuan. Apa saya perlu menghabisi Uchiha sekarang?"

Kizashi memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali menyerang targetnya dengan _cue ball_. "Tidak perlu."

**Tak**

Bola target tersodok dengan mulus dan jatuh pada lubang yang tepat. Kizashi menatap Sasori senang. "Karena itu adalah peran dari anakku."

"Apa maksud Tuan?"

Kizashi meletakkan _cue_ di papan biliar, kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasori. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

**Tok Tok**

"Ah, itu dia sudah datang." Kizashi mengusap keringatnya dengan sapu tangannya. Detik selanjutnya mereka dapat mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang tidak sabar.

Sasori segera mengambil pistol dari saku dan mengarahkannya ke pintu. "Hati-hati, Tuan. Sepertinya ada penyusup masuk."

Kizashi terkekeh, ia menyimpan kembali sapu tangannya kemudian menurunkan tangan Sasori. "Santai."

Kizashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dimana Sasori masuk. Kizashi lalu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan sosok yang merengut kesal.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama, Yah."

Kizashi terkekeh sambil mengacak surai merah muda wanita itu. "Maafkan Ayah. Ada seseorang yang ingin Ayah kenalkan padamu."

Wanita itu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa itu Sasuke?"

Kizashi tersenyum lembut. "Bukan, Nak." Kizashi menggiring anaknya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut lebih dalam. Lalu mereka berhenti di hadapan sosok pria yang berdiri dengan tegap.

"Perkenalkan dia anak buah ayah. Sasori Akasuna. Dia yang akan membantu mempertemukanmu dengan Sasuke."

Wanita itu tampak berseri-seri lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang seputih susu dan tentunya sangat lembut itu. "Ah, perkenalkan aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal."

Sasori menyambut uluran tangan Sakura dengan wajah datar. "Salam kenal."

Semburat yang sangat tipis muncul di pipi tirus Sasori setelah berjabat tangan dengan anak majikannya.

Mereka berdua melepas uluran tangan. Kemudian Sakura meregangkan tangannya lalu tersenyum manis pada Sasori. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sasori.

"Tenang saja, Akasuna-_san_. Untuk masalah Sasuke, aku yang akan mengambil peran. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

Sasori menatap datar Sakura. "Ya."

Namun di sudut hati terkecilnya, di tempat yang tak pernah ia jangkau sebelumnya, ia dapat merasakan. Merasakan perasaan tidak rela yang timbul dari ucapan penuh semangat dari wanita di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Hinata mengusap ingusnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di atas meja kerja ayahnya. Ia telah menceritakan semuanya. Semua kejadian yang ia alami yang berhubungan dengan ibunya sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang tanpa menutupi apapun. Entah kenapa ia merasa lega dan beban di hatinya terasa berkurang.

"Hinata."

Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan wajah yang sembab. "Ya, Ayah?"

"Bagaimana jika untuk sementara kau tinggal di _suite _Hyuuga?"

Hinata menatap wajah ayahnya bingung. "Kenapa, Yah? Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan tinggal di sini."

"Ada urusan yang harus Ayah selesaikan. Dan sampai urusan itu selesai, Ayah harap kau tidak berada di sini."

Hiashi mencengkram lembut kedua pundak Hinata. "Itu akan membahayakanmu, Nak."

Hinata menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tak yakin. "Baiklah jika itu yang diinginkan Ayah. Aku tak masalah. Lalu kapan aku akan pindah?"

"Secepatnya. Akhir pekan ini. Ayah akan mengurus kepindahanmu."

Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ayah harus berjanji suatu hal. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ayah tidak boleh membahayakan diri ayah sendiri."

Hiashi terkekeh lalu menyambut uluran jari kelingking anak sulungnya itu. "Ayah janji."

Hinata melebarkan senyumannya. Dalam hati Hiashi sudah bersumpah untuk tak membuat anak di hadapannya ini menangis lagi. Oleh orang lain, keluarga Hyuuga, maupun oleh dia sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang papan nama yang tercetak jelas di depan pintu masuk bangunan itu. Ia menghela napas kemudian memasuki tempat umum itu. Sepanjang kakinya melangkah, ia dapat melihat beberapa lansia yang sedang menikmati hari tuanya dengan berbagai cara. Seperti bermain catur, bercengkrama, membaca koran, bahkan merenung menatap hujan yang terus mengguyur dengan deras.

Sasuke meletakkan payungnya di tempat peletakan payung. Ia lalu melangkah menuju resepsionis. Dan langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh pegawai itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bolehkah saya melihat daftar kunjungan untuk pasien bernama Kaguya Hyuuga?"

"Maaf, tapi apakah Anda memiliki relasi dengan pasien ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Ya, aku menantu dari anaknya."

Pegawai itu mengangguk singkat. "Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke mengetuk meja resepsionis itu pelan. Sembari menunggu pegawai itu mengambil berkas, iris gelapnya menatap ke sekeliling. Mengamati bagaimana tenangnya keadaan di sebuah panti jompo tua itu.

"Ah, ini daftarnya. Silahkan Anda lihat. Kunjungan terakhir pada pasien ini adalah dua bulan yang lalu oleh Hikari Hyuuga."

"Ah, terima kasih. Biar saya lihat sendiri." Sasuke mengambil daftar yang disodorkan pegawai itu dan melihat daftar kunjungannya. Ia sudah menduga dari awal bahwa wanita paruhbaya bernama Hikari itu pasti mengunjungi panti ini berdasarkan info yang ia dapat. Tapi, ia tidak percaya bahwa wanita itu ternyata mengunjungi pasien ini secara rutin setiap dua kali dalam sebulan dan di tanggal yang sama setiap bulannya.

"Anda orang yang beruntung karena menjadi menantu dari anak pasien ini."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ya?'

"Nyonya Hikari yang sering mengunjungi pasien ini sangat baik. Ia sering kali memberikan bantuan kepada panti ini hingga masih tetap berdiri seperti ini. Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada Beliau atas jasanya yang luar biasa itu."

_Bantuan?_

"Tolong sampaikan terima kasih kami kepada Beliau."

Sasuke berdeham kemudian mengembalikan daftar itu kepada pegawai resepsionis. "Terima kasih, akan kusampaikan."

Pegawai itu membungkuk dalam-dalam yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

Sasuke segera pergi dan mengambil payungnya. Lalu ia melebarkan payungnya saat berada di teras panti jompo itu. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dari mantelnya dan jarinya bergerak menekan angaka-angka untuk menghubungi sesorang.

"Halo. Bisa kau cari data tentang Kaguya Hyuuga? Aku butuh data itu besok pagi di mejaku."

Setelah memberikan perintah itu, Sasuke kembali menyimpan ponselnya di sakunya. Ia menatap langit kelabu yang senantiasa menumpahkan airnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Hikari Hyuuga?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Chapter 8 udah mulai penyelesaian Hyuuga Arc. Semua alasan atas ketidaknormalan Hikari Hyuuga akan terkuak di episode berikutnya. Maaf memakan waktu lama untuk update ini. Saya usahakan chapter berikutnya tidak selama ini. Sekian, terima kasih. Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8 Penyelesaian Part 1

"Tenanglah, Yah. Lagipula kita masih dalam satu kota, kan?" Hinata tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut wajah kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan ayahnya.

Hiashi menatap sendu anaknya kemudian mengeratkan lilitan syal di leher Hinata. "Baik-baiklah di sana."

"Tenanglah, Yah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Detik selanjutnya Hinata diterjang oleh pelukan rindu dan kasih sayang oleh seorang wanita yabg lebih muda darinya. "Kakak!"

Hinata membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Hanabi."

"Kakak... jaga–sob–sob–jaga kesehatan ya..."

Hinata meregangkan pelukannya kemudian mengacak surai coklat muda milik sang adik. "Baiklah. Kau juga jaga kesehatan, ya. Jangan terlalu sering begadang."

Hanabi mengangguk semangat. Namun, air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Aku akan sering ke _suite_ biar bisa ketemu kakak."

Hinata tertawa kecil, jarinya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata sang adik. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa datang kapan saja."

Kemudian Hanabi meregangkan pelukannya memberikan tempat bagi ayahnya memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Hinata.

"Walau kami tidak berada di sampingmu, tetap jaga kesehatanmu. Kami selalu berdoa untukmu, Nak." Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil mengencangkan pelukannya kepada ayahnya, saat merasakan usapan lembut pria paruhbaya itu pada surai panjangnya.

"Baik, Yah." Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia merangkul Hanabi, "ayah dan Hanabi jaga kesehatan juga ya."

"Pasti!"

Hinata melepaskan rangkulannya seraya menarik koper kecil bersamanya. Ia menyalakan mobil dengan kuncinya kemudian membuka bagasi. Ia masukkan koper itu ke dalam sedan putihnya.

Setelah itu, Hinata kembali ke kursi kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesinnya sambil menurunkan jendela. Berpamitan kembali.

"_Itekimasu_!"

Hanabi dan Hiashi ikut melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum hangat. "_Iterashai_!"

Sedan putih Hinata melesat. Membelah jalanan sepi di pagi hari. Angin sejuk membelai lembut wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa perasaannya lebih baik. Ia merasakan ketenangan di dalam hatinya. Ia berharap memutuskan pergi sejenak dari rumah mewah itu adalah hal yang tepat.

Di lain pihak, Hikari menatap nanar kepergian Hinata. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Sepeninggal Hinata, Hikari segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

Jari-jari lentiknya begerak dengan cepat. "Sasori-_san_, aku terima tawaranmu. Terus awasi Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

**Hope and Prisoner© Yuki Ryota**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**T**

.

.

.

Hikari mengatur napasnya yang memburu akibat emosi yang tak tertahankan di dalam dirinya. Ia melirik kalender yang terletak di nakas. Iris matanya yang semula dipenuhi oleh emosi yang berapi-api perlahan meredup kala melihat coretan yang tertulis di kalendarnya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, _kaa_-_san_." Hikari meraih _bathrobe_ kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Berniat membersihkan diri sebelum melakukan rutinitas yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan dua bulan yang lalu.

Hikari mengenakan _blouse_berwarna _peach_ dan celana kain berwarna _kheki_. Ia mengenakan _coat_berwarna coklat muda dan dipadukan dengan sepatu berhak rendah. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai. Ia melangkah menuju parkiran untuk mengambil audy putihnya. Ia melihat Hiashi yang sedang meminum segelas kopi di teras depan rumahnya.

"Jangan menemui anakku jika kau berniat melukainya." Hiashi menatap tajam Hikari. Seketika Hikari mematung. Ia merasa tubuhnya mendingin seketika kala ditatap tajam oleh Hiashi.

Hikari menggertakkan giginya. Ia merasa malu kepada dirinya karena ia tak dapat berkutik oleh Hiashi. Hikari mengatur napasnya kemudian mendengus. "Terserah."

Hikari melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju mobilnya yang terpakir rapi. Kemudian ia memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya. Ia tak peduli jika Hiashi masih menatapnya tajam, intinya ia hanya ingin menuntaskan rutinitas bulanannya. Hikari mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Setelah 20 menit mengendarai kendaraan pribadinya, wanita paruhbaya itu tiba di sebuah bangunan tua yang terawat. Bahkan halaman bangunan itu tampak tertata rapi dan bersih dengan dihiasi berbagai macam jenis bunga di sekitarnya. Hikari menghirup udara pagi itu dalam-dalam. Aroma kesegaran bunga benar-benar menenangkan memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang berada di lahan kosong yang tak ditumbuhi bunga di halaman depan bangunan itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki bangunan tersebut. Setibanya dia memasuki tempat tersebut, ia disambut dengan ramah dan sukacita oleh pemilik bangunan itu yang senantiasa menjaga empat resepsionis.

"Hikari-_san_!" wanita yang memanggil Hikari berjalan dengan cepat menuju Hikari kemudian memeluknya.

"Ah, Kurenai. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hikari ramah.

Kurenai mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Baik-baik saja."

Kurenai merangkul Hikari dan membawa Hikari ke kamar yang biasa Hikari kunjungi. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah lama tidak kemari."

"Ah, aku memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Kurenai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hikari. "Wanita karir memang berbeda, ya?"

Hikari hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di depan kamar yang biasa Hikari kunjungi.

Kurenai menatap sendu Hikari. "Kau tahu, Hikari. Ada seorang pria mengunjungi panti ini. Dan dia ingin bertemu dengan ibumu."

Hikati membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut. Tentu saja. Hiashi tak pernah tahu bahwa ibunya dirawat. Dan hanya dia dan Kurenai yang mengetahui bahwa ibunya dirawat di tempat ini.

Usapan lembut di pundak Hikari membuat wanita paruhbaya itu tenang. "Tenanglah. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Nah, masuklah."

Hikari tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Kurenai."

Setelahnya, Hikari memasuki kamar. Di sana ia dapat melihat sosok yang duduk di kursi roda dan membelakanginya. Sosok yang surainya sudah beruban menghadap ke jendela besar. Hikari berjalan mendekat.

"Ibu… ini aku."

Sosok yang membelakangi Hikari sedari tadi hanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Hikari, Bu. Hikari Hyuuga." Hikari mencengkram pegangan pada kursi roda yang digunakan ibunya.

Sosok tua itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hikari datar. "Siapa kau?"

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di kedua iris keperakan milik Hikari. "Ini aku, Bu. Anakmu."

"Hikari… siapa itu Hikari?" air mata tak henti-hentinya menetes dan membanjiri di kedua pipi Hikari.

Lutut Hikari merasa lemas. Ia tak lagi bisa menumpu tubuhnya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di samping ibunya. Ia menangis keras. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar. Sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Hikari melampiaskannya dengan mencengkram pegangan tangan pada kursi roda.

"Ibu… ibu…"

Hikari harus menelan pil pahit bahwa selama apapun ia merawat ibunya, ibunya tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda positif bahwa wanita itu mengenal Hikari.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kawasan panti jompo itu. Hikari yang berniat untuk kembali ke panti setelah pergi ke minimarket terpaksa menghentikan perjalanannya dan memutuskan berteduh di sebuah toko yang tutup. Hikari menatap hujan yang mmasih turun dengan deras. Jarak toko itu dan minimmarket hanya 100 meter, namun ia memutuskan menunggu sampai reda. Tentu saja, ia tak mauberjalan sejauh itu hanya untuk membeli payung jika pada akhirnya ia tetap basah.

Hikari mengecek email maupun pesan yang masuk di ponselnya. Beruntung ia mmembawa ponsel, setidaknya ia dapat menghubungi supir jika hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hikari tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. "Kau–"

Soosk itu tersenyum tipis di bawah payung yang ia bawa. Sosok tampan itu menjulurkan tangannya sebagai bentuk perkenalan. "Anda pasti sudah mengenal saya."

"Kenalkan, saya Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

Hinata memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia lepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung macungnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bekerja sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Tangannya meraih gelas kopi yang terbuat dari karton itu. Meneguk cepat cairan hitam kental itu. Ia memejamkan matanya mengistirahatkan matanya yang sedari tadi fokus membaca deretan tulisan yang tertera di sana.

**Triing**

Perlahan ia meraih ponselnya dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Ia angkat panggilan tersebut tanpa tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Dengan Hinata Hyuuga di sini."

"_Aku tebak kau belum tahu bahwa aku menghubungimu, kan?_" suara familiar terdengar di indra pendengaran Hinata. Lantas ia membuka matanya kemudian memastikan siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Shikamaru-_san_?"

"_San?"_ terdengar kekehan kecil di sana.

"_Tak perlu seformal itu, Hinata."_ Terdengar helaan napas di sebrang sana, _"bisa kita bertemu siang nanti?"_

"Secepat itu kah?"

"_Tentu saja. Data seorang Akasusa adalah data yang paling mudah kudapatkan. Bagaimana saat makan siang?"_

Hinata melirik jam di dinding dan jadwalnya hari ini. "Aku kosong."

"_Yosh! Kita bertemu di kafe dekat perusahaanmu, ya."_

"_Deal_."

.

.

.

Hikari hanya menatap tangan Sasuke yang terjulur. "Apa kau memiliki keperluan denganku?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia teringat akan Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan ikut berteduh di bawah atap toko. Ia menutup payungnya.

Hikari mengerutkan dahi tak suka. "Kenapa kau ikut berteduh di sini? Kau bahkan membawa payung."

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia berdeham. "Anggap saja aku sedang mendekatkan diri pada besanku."

Hikari menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak merestui hubungan kalian!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Hikari. Wajahnya tampak tenang berekspresi."Aku tidak membutuhkan restumu. Aku hanya membutuhkan restu Hiashi-_san_."

Hikari mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya "Apa maksudmu? Aku itu ibunya, aku berhak atas mengatur semua hal yang ada di dalam dirinya termasuk jodoh sekalipun!"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mendengus. "Setelah kau melakukan semua hal itu pada Hinata, kau masih menganggap dirimu seorang ibu?"

Hikari menggertakkan giginya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum meremehkan."Kau tak tahu apa-apa, anak muda. Ajaranku pada dirinya dan caranya mendidik bukan urusanmu. Itu semua adalah urusan keluarga kami. Hyuuga."

Sasuke meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. "Tentu saja itu adalah urusanku, karena Hinata Hyuuga adalah calon istriku. Tentu saja itu adalah tanggung jawabku."

**Grep**

Tangan Hikari yang hendak mendaratkan tamparan di pipi mulus pria Uchiha itu tertahan oleh cengkraman erat oleh pria Uchiha itu sendiri.

Hikari menatap Sasuke berapi-api, penuh kebencian di dalamny. "Kurang ajar."

Hikari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman kuat Sassuke."Pasti kau kau kan. Kau yang mencuci otak Hinata ku?!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Merasakan kontradiksi yang begitu nyata di hadapannya. "Mencuci otak? Apa itu tidak salah?"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya seraya menyisipkan rokok di ujung jelaganya melirik Hikari. "Kau yang mencuci otaknya, menjadikannya robot. Dan bahkan menanamkan pemikiran kolot. Apa itu bukan tindakan cuci otak?"

Sasuke menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Hikari seraya terkekeh. "Ah, bahkan lebih parah dari itu."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Apakah itu tindakan manusiawi?" kemudian dengan gesit Sasuke segera mundur.

Hikari hanya bisa menggeram karena pergelangan tangannya yang sakit. Ia merasa kelabakan "Kau tak tahu apa–"

"Aku tahu semuanya. Hikari-san. Aku mengetahui semua detail keluarga Hyuuga." Sasuke menyulut api di rokoknya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku hanya memancing jiwa pemberontak dari diri Hinata." Sasuke mendongak, menatap langit yang terus menurunkan tumpahan air.

Pria bersurai raven itu melirik ekspresi Hikari. "Ia tidak seperti keturunan Hyuuga sebelumnya yang tidak memiliki ekspresi. Dan aku melihat secercah emosi dalam dirinya. Aku hanya memancing itu saja."

Hikari menggebrak rolling door toko yang tertutup hinggga menimbulkan suara nyaring."Apa kau tidak tahu akibat yang kau sebabkan, anak muda?!"

Hikari merangsek maju dengan telunjuk yang teracung pada Sasuke. "Kau telah menghancurkan Hyuuga! Ia akan menjadi lembek dan tidak bertanggung jawab karena ketidakmampuannya menekan emosinya!"

Sasuke berdecih, ia menatap tak percaya pada Hikari. "Apa kau tak sadar bahwa kau lah yang menghancurkan Hyuuga dari dalam dengan terus menurunkan ajaranmu?"

"Omong kosong kau! Berhentilah ikut campur urusan keluarga lain dan uruslah urusanmu sendiri!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hikari berbalik dan memutuskan mencari temlat yang memiliki jarak yang jauh dari tempat pria muda Uchiha itu berada.

Sasuke menatap lunggung Hikari yang menjauh kemudian bersidekap. "Hikaru Hyuuga. Nenek dari Hinata Hyuuga. Ibu dari Hikari Hyuuga menderita penyakit psikologis, bukan?"

Hikari seketika membeku. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika ucapan yang dipenuhi fakta itu terucapkan. Ia merasa seluruh dunianya menjadi terombang-ambing atas fakta yang diungkapkan yang selama ini ia tutupi.

"Panti jompo di sebelah sana adalah panti yang juga tempat rehabilitasi untuk Hikaru Hyuuga, bukan?"

"Cukup."

Sasuke hanya menatap prihatin pada wanita paruhbaya yang menyembunyikan hal vital secara rapat-rapat bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri. "Ia sudah dirawat lebih dari 5 tahun dan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda se–"

"Kubilang cukup!"

**Ctar**

**Zraaaashh**

Suara petir yang kemudian diikuti suara hujan lebat yang mulai disertai dengan angin membuat emosi Hikari semakin tak menentu.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hikari datar dengan terus mengepulkan asap rokok di sekitarnya.

Hening yang mencekam mengiringi keduanya. Hanya suara hujan deras yang terus turun dan sesekali suara petir yang bersahutan sebagai pemecah keheningan di antara mereka. Air hujan yang terus turun membuat sebagian pakaian yang dikenakan Hikari menjadi basah. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal tersebut menghela napas. Ia mematikan rokoknya.

"Jauhi Hinata. Jangan dekati dia setidaknya dengan kondisi psikologismu yang mulai kacau."

"…" Hikari hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Sasuke bahkan tak yakin apakah Hikari mendengar ucapannya atau tidak.

"Dan juga, jika tradisi ini terus dilanjutkan, klan Hyuuga akan punah karena mereka yang mulai memutuskan untuk mati muda karena beban yang terlalu berat untuk dipikul dan tekanan mental yang terus dialami."

Sasuke membuka payungnya. "Beruntung, Hinata memiliki darah seorang Hiashi dan orang-orang baik di sekitarnya yang terus mendukungnya. Ia jadi tidak seburuk pendahulunya."

Sasuke tak peduli lagi jika Hikari akan menamparnya atau berteriak padanya. Yang terpenting tujuannya telah tercapai.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat suara wanita paruhbaya mengintrupsi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hikari berbalik dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa kau ingin membuat Hyuuga terpuruk dan hancur atau aku yang hancur, ha?!"

Sasuke menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, tanda tak setuju dengan persepsi Hikari kepada dirinya. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya meminta satu saja Hikari-_san_."

"Yaitu kebahagiaan Hinata."

Hikari terdiam ia termangu dengan kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkaan padanya. Sasuke memutuskan meletakkan payungnya kemudian menerobos hujan tanpa pelindung kecuali setelan jas kerjanya.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, ia berkata. "Kau bisa menggunakan ini, Hikari-_san._Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sasuke segera menerobos hujan dan menghilang dari pandangan Hikari. Hikari menatap kosong jalan di hadapannya. Pikirannya kalang kabut dan ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

Perlahan, hujan mulai reda. Tersisa gerimis dan aroma khas tanah yang telah tersiram oleh jutaan air yang tumpah menuju dasar bumi. Dan wanita paruhbaya iu masih di situ. Dengan setelan rapinya yang meninggalkan jejak basah dan pemberian payung oleh pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Dan hal yang sangat tak biasa yang dialaminya seumur hidup. Lelehan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Ia memesan _cappuccino _kesukaannya. "Selamat siang Shika-_san_."

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Apa harus seformal itu walau kita sudah sering bertemu?"

"Baiklah, Shika-_kun_." Hinata menunduk, mencari dompetnya untuk membayar minumannya.

Wajah Shikamaru memerah. Tidak mempercayai bahwa Hinata akan terbuka seperti itu. ""Kau kesambet ya? Sejak kapan kau–"

Hinata mendongak. "Ya?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Sudahlah lupakan saja." Pria bersurai jabrik itu memilih meneguk minumannya. "Aku menemukan hal yang menarik."

Hinata menatap Shikamaru. "Apa itu tentang Akasusa?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menarik?"

Hinata menggeleng. Minumannya hadir, Hinata langsung memberikan uangnya pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannnya. Ia menyesap minumannya. "Bisa kita tidak terlalu berbasa-basi?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Serius sekali. Lagipula jam makan siangmu masih panjang."

Hinata menghela napas. "Kau tahukan Hyuuga itu–"

"Ya, ya aku tahu." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya berbisik. "Jadi apa kau mengetahui bahwa Akasusa bekerja sama dengan Haruno?"

"Haruno? Maksudmu perusahaan kecil itu?"

Shikamaru berdeham seraya meneguk minumaannya lagi. "Jangan meremehkan Haruno. Apa kau tahu bahwa separuh saham di Akasusa adalah milik Haruno?"

"Apa?!" Hinata terkejut. Pasalnya ia sangat mengetahui berapa harga 1% saham itu dan tentu saja harganya bukan main-main.

"Tapi kenapa Haruno adalah perusahaan yang kecil? Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan perusahaan Hyuuga yang memiliki saham dimana-mana, perusahaan kami tidak sekecil itu."

Shikamaru menepuk tangannya. Telunjuknya menunjuk Hinata seolah Hinata menjawab dengan sempurna sebuah kuis. "Itulah poinnya!"

Shikamaru kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Haruno?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau telah menemukannya? Apa ia dapat membahayakan Hyuuga?"

Shikamaru menyeringai penuh semangat. "Tentu saja aku telah menemukannya, Nona cantik." Ia membuka laptopnya dan menunjukkan data apa saja yang didapatkan oleh dirinya dari menelusuri tentang Akasusa.

Hinata mengamati satu persatu data yang didapatkan oleh Shikkamaru. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin… Uchiha?" Hinata menatap Shilamaru dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Shikamaru menutup laptopnya kemudian memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa selama ini, Akasusa yang telah bekerja sama dengan Haruno dengan sangat kental ini terus melakukan pengamatan terhadap Uchiha. Dan bahkan mereka menuliskan perusahaan mana saja yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha."

Shikamaru membasahi kerongkongannya lagi. "Seperti yang kau lihat Hyuuga termasuk dalam daftar tersebut. Dan pemantauan perusahaan Hyuuga juga sedang dilakukan saat ini."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Dahinya berkerut. Shikaamarubyang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"Tenanglah, Nona." Shikamaru menatap iris Hinata penuh keyakinan. "Kau hanya perlu waspada. Jangan terlalu bertindak gegabah. Pikirkan baik-baik. Hyuuga bukan tujuan Akasusa. Tujuannya saat ini adalah Uchiha. Tapi kau tetap harus waspada. Karena srgala kemungkinan tentu saja dapat terjadi. Untuk itu, berhati-hatilah pada Akasusa."

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan penuh ketegangan dengan Shikamaru, Hinata kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Walau terkadang pikiraannya melayang pada Akasusa dan Haruno, bukan Hyuuga namanya jika tidak gampang teralihkan.

Ia meneguk kopi hitamnya yang keyiga kali sejak sore itu. Ia menatap jam dan pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai. Terbukti dengan tumpukan map yang mulai berkurang. Melihat jam yang sudah beranjak malam, wanita muda penuh khharisma itu memutuskan membereskan peralatannya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di teras perusahaan, ketika ia hendak menghubungi sopirnya, sebuah sapaan dengan intonasi dattar menyapanya.

Hinata mendongak, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dan ia temukan sosok pria bersurai raven melambaikan tanganmya malas. "_Osu_."

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Membuat tubuh Hinata merangsek maju ke arahnya. Hinata yang kehilangan keseimbangan tanpa sadar mencengkram jas kerja Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang menjemputmu."

Hinata hanya menatap iris jelaga milik Sasuke yang datar namun memancarkan keseriusan. Dalam hati, ia mengagumi keindahan iris sosok di hadapannya. Waktu berjalan terasa lambat. Aroma tubuh pria tampan itu dan kedekatan jarak keduanya, membuat Hinata tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Detik kemudian Hinata terpaku. Tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Ia merasa telah melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah di hadapannya. Sebuah garis tipis di wajah pria itu tetap terpampang membuktikan bahwa itu adalah hal nyata.

Dengan senyuman lembutnya, Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala wanita itu. "Aku akan membuatmu keluar dari penjara yang selama ini mengekangmu. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia luar. Jadi, aku mohon–"

"–Aku mohon berharaplah padaku."

Jantung Hinata berdebar dengan sangat keras. Wanita itu merasa perutnya meletup-letup penuh kebahagiaan. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya. Dan tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di kedua sudut matanya.

Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Hinata memejamkan matanya seraya mencengkram jas Sasuke erat seraya menunduk.

Tarikan lembut nan hangat dirasakan oleh Hinata. Ia telah menyadari bahwa ia jatuh ke pelukan pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dan menganak sungai de kedua pipi Hinata. Tanpa sadar Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke seraya mencengkram jas bagian belakang milik pria itu.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di dalam mobil Sasuke. Hal itu dikarenakan Hinata yang tertidur karena kelelahan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat mudah sekali wanita itu tertidur. Sasuke tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Karena ia tak sempat bertanya alamat tempat tinggal Hinata, ia putuskan untuk mengemudikan mobilnya menuju _yatai_yang searah dengan rumahnya. Mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan makan malam.

Mobil audi hitam legam itu berhenti tepat di sebuah _yatai _kecil di pinggir jalan. Jalanan menuju ke rumah Sasuke memang jalanan pedesaan. Karena di sekitar jalan itu tampak sepi karena jalan sebelah kanan dan kiri dipenuhi oleh sawah dan lapangan luas. Sasuke memutuskan berhenti di angkringan yang selalu ia dan Obito kunjungi dulu.

Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia mengguncang tubuh Hinata. "Kita sudah sampai."

Hinata mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Dimana kita? Ini bahkan bukan _suite_ yang kutinggali."

"Cepat turun. Kita akan makan malam." Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil. Diikuti Hinata yang masih menguap dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ikuti aku." Hinata yang disuruh oleh Sasuke, terpaksa mengikuti permintaan pria itu. Karena ia tak tahu wilayah mana yang ia datangi sekarang.

Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah _yatai_ sederhana. Aroma _oden_ panas yang mengepul sudah menggugah selera keduanya

"Malam, Paman," sapa Sasuke sambil menyibak kain yang menutupi sisi-sisi _yatai_. Ia lalu memasuki _yatai_ dan duduk di kursi memanjang yang menghadap pada penjualnya.

"Ah, Nak Suke. Sudah lama kau tak kemari. Apa mau pesan seperti dulu?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kali ini aku pesan 2_oden_ dan 2 _agonono_ saja. Jangan lupa _sake_."

"Kau mau minum malam ini?"

Hinata langsung menyanggah saat Sasuke hendak menjawab pertanyaan pria tua itu. "Tidak perlu, Paman. Ia akan mengemudi dan aku tidak ingin dia menyetir sambil mabuk."

"Ah, aku tidak menyadari jika ada wanita cantik ini. Apa ini pacarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Paman itu dengan nada jahil terselip di dalamnya.

Sasuke hanya berdeham. Paman penjual itu hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tenang saja, Nona. Sasuke_mu_ ini kuat minum. Tapi, karena aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir aku hanya memberikan dia _sake_ dengan kadar yang kecil."

Setelah itu paman baik hati itu menyiapkan pesanan keduanya. Hinata mati-matian menahan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang ingin minum malam ini." Tampak jelas raut kesal di wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau tak boleh mabuk. Ingat kau sedang membawaku malam ini." Hinata memperingatkan. Ia melihat ke sekitar. "Lagipula tempat apa ini? Sempit sekali."

Sasuke mengambil _yakitori_. "Hussh. Berhentilah mengeluh. Ini adalah _yatai_. Angkringan kecil tempatku dan ayahku beristirahat dulu. Tenanglah. Kebersihannya telah terjaga oleh pemerintah."

Hinata menangguk pelan. Ia mulai mengamati sekitar sampai tak terasa makanan yang telah dipesan Sasuke sudah datang. Asap yang mengepul dari _oden_ yang panas benar-benar menggoda kedua perut mereka untuk segera melahap makanan di hadapannya.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Hinata segera menyendok kaldu dari _oden _tersebut. Wajahnya mrndadak berbinar dan dipenuhi oleh binar bahagia. "Wah! Enak sekali!" Hinata menatap paman penjual itu. "Apa ini, Paman?"

"_Oden_. _Oden _ini terdiri dari _katsuobushi_, _kombu_, _tamago_, dan _konyaku_. Lalu direbus dengan kecap asin"

Sasuke tersebyun kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang kekanakan. Ia mmengambil _agemono_ dan memberikannya pada Hinata. "Cobalah ini sambil kau rasakan _oden_nya."

Hinata langsung mengikuti intruksi Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi wajahnya dipenuhi oleh binar kebahagiaan. "Wah! Enak sekali!"

Paman penjual tersebut tersenyum hangat. "Kalau begitu. Makan dengan lahap ya."

Hinata menangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!" Hinata kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Di lain pihak, paman itu mengirim kerlingan jahil ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar dirinya mulai hilang fokus dan menyadari tatapan paman tersebut hanya berdeham.

Sasuke segera menuang botol _sake_ ke dalam sloki kecilnya. Ia langsung meminum _sake_ nya dalam sekali teguk. Ia lalu mendesis kala merasakan cairan panas mengalir di kerongkongannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran yang imut. Walau Sasuke tidak mabuk tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ingin 'memakan' sosok di hadapannya. Terutama bibir mungil wanita itu.

"Ini namanya _sake_. Ini paling enak diminum saat kau sedang berada di _yatai_," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia lalu mengikuti Sasuke. Ia tak menyadari bahwa cairan itu dapat mengubah kepribadiannya. Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut membuat Sasuke harus menahan nafsunya mati-matian.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke lupa untuk menanyakan alamat _suite_ tempat Hinata tinggal. Ia melirik Hinata yang sudah tertidur pulas. Hanya karena 1 sloki kecil _sake_ dan wanita itu langsung mabuk. Luar biasa. Jika tahu akan begini akhirnya, lebih baik ia tidak pernah mengajak Hinata untuk ikut meminum _sake_.

Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di garasi mobil rumah minimalis. Sasuke keluar sambil menggendong Hinata. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya, berharap ada orang yang membukakan pintu.

Dan pintu terbuka, tampak seorang wanita paruhbaya bersurai coklat dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Tadaima, kaa_-_san_."

Wanita yang bernama Rin itu memberi jalan agar Sasuke memasuki rumah tersebut. "Astaga! Siapa wanita yang sedang kau bawa?"

"Ibu, bisa siapkan kamar tamu? Aku harus membawa wanita itu ke sana."

Rin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ah, baiklah. Sebenta–"

"Tidak usah, Ibu!" seru seorang wanita dewasa menghentikan gerakan Rin.

Sasuke menatap bosan saudara sepupunya itu. "Sial."

Bunyi tangan yang diregangkan dan siap meninju terdengar di ruang tamu tersebut. Wanita yang mengintrupsi tindakan Rin tersenyum sadis. "Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran."

Sasuke menatap datar wanita itu. "Anko."

.

.

.

"_Number you're calling is not active. Please try again la–"_

Seorang wanita paruhbaya dengan wajah sembabnya terus menatap layar ponselnya. Dalam hati, ia berharap bahwa sosok yang hendak ia hubungi segera menjawab panggilannya.

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Hinata, angkatlah teleponmu, Nak."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Wah wah, udah telat lebih 1 bulan. Doain semoga cepat update~**

**Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ini semua karena draft saya ilang semua (lagi). Masalah Uchiha mulai terkuak dikit demi sedikit. Dan masalah keluarga Hyuuga mulai berkurang.**

**Ada yang merasa janggal dengan chap ini? Jawabannya benar~ kenapa Sasuke nyebut dua orang wanita sebagai ibu? Nantikan jawabannya seiring berjalanannya chapter~**

**Akhir kata. Terima kasih. Ciao~**


	9. Chapter 9 Penyelesaian Part 2

**Glek**

Hinata meminum satuseloki _sake_ dalam sekali teguk. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa gerah dan pening. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah.

"Sasu–hik–apa ini? Kenapa aku–hik–merasa panas?" Hinata yang merasa gerah mulai mengipasi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Hinata lalu menatap _agemono_nya. "Ini tampak enak sekali." Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata bertindak tidak normal hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok kaku Hyuuga dapat dipatahkan hanya karena satu seloki _sake_.

Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan tusuk _agemono_ yang mana masih ada bekas gigitan Hinata di sana. "Sasuke-_san_~ kau mau ini? Ini enak, _loh_."

Di sisi lain suara cekikikan dari Paman pemilik _yatai_ membuat dahi Sasuke berdenyut kesal. "Aku sudah punya, Hyuuga."

Sasuke mendorong Hinata pelan agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya. "Kau makanlah punyamu sendiri."

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke harus menahan hasratnya mati-matian karena bibir Hinata tampak lebih penuh, merah, dan seksi saat memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Mou_. Sasuke-_san_. Makanlah ini, ya?" Hinata lagi-lagi merangsek maju mendekati Sasuke sambil mengacungkan tusuk _agemono_.

Suara tawa yang meledak terdengar di _yatai_. Sasuke semakin harus menahan emosinya saat suara tawa itu berasal dari paman pemilik _yatai_.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Kau '_ladeni'_ saja ." Sasuke langsung menatap tajam pria tua tersebut.

Pria tua itu tersenyum jahil. "Aku pergi dulu. Silakan nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Sasuke jangan terlalu 'kasar'. Ingat ini bukan hotel."

"Paman!" seru Sasuke kesal. Pria yang merupakan kerabat dekat ayahnya langsung pergi sebelum ia mendapat amukan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatap Hinata yang masih menatapnya. "Ada apa Sasuke-_san_? Kau tak mau, ya?"

Raut wajah Hinata yang sedih membuat Sasuke sedikit iba. Pria itu hanya berdeham. "Habiskan saja punyamu." Sasuke langsung melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Hinata merengut. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri. "Ah! Aku tahu." Hinata melirik Sasuke gemas. "Ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu."

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Hinata. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang. Namun, sepertinya harapannya pupus seketika ketika pundak Sasuke ditarik paksa menghadap ke arah Hinata.

Hinata masih duduk di kursinya. Hanya saja, tanpa Sasuke ketahui, wanita itu telah mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Sasuke sehingga paha mereka menempel satu sama lain dan hanya dibatasi oleh pakaian mereka.

Hinata meraba paha kanan Sasuke yang menempel pada paha kiri Hinata. Ia mengusap lembut kain yang menutupi paha pria itu. "Kau maunya jika aku suapi kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

'_Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?!'_umpat Sasuke kesal. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan napas hangat wanita itu di Hinata yang sayu, bibirnya yang memerah merona dan mengeluarkan kepulan uap, serta wajahnya yang memerah, sukses membuat celana Sasuke menggembung di satu titik.

Sasuke segera mendorong Hinata, namun entah kenapa kekuatan Hinata semakin bertambah. Dan Hinata mencengkeram pundak Sasuke. Ia sedikit berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk, sambil menggerakkan tusuk _agemono_nya. Pose Hinata seolah sedang menyuapi Sasuke.

"Aaa~"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya bahkan telah berhadapan dengan dada wanita muda itu. "Sial." Geram Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong lengan Hinata. Hinata pun terhuyung ke belakang.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar wanita itu tidak terjatuh, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Wanita itu jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke dengan pantatnya yang menduduki paha pria itu. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kala merasakan gumpalan daging yang menekan lembut pahanya, menghantarkan rasa panas di paha pria muda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun _suka jika makan dengan pose seperti ini?" Hinata mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada leher Sasuke, membuat dadanya menempel erat pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk. Memakan _agemono_ yang hendak disuapkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap datar Hinata. "Sudah, kan?"

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke tak berkedip. Saking dekatnya jarak mereka, Hinata dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya di kedua iris Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata merangkum wajah Sasuke dan mengelus lembut pipi pria itu.

"Kau tampan sekali, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke dapat mencium aroma _sake_ yang menguar di napas wanita itu.

Kedua muda-mudi itu saling menatap. Menyelami keindahan iris masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjepit kedua pipi Hinata. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Iris jelaganya menatap lamat-lamat bibir Hinata yang merah merekah. Sasuke pindahkan kedua tangan Hinata agar mengalungkannya pada lehernya. Tangan kanan Sasuke menumpu punggung Hinata dan mendekatkannya pada tubuh atletiknya.

Sasuke terus mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tersisa beberapa senti. Hinata menatap iris jelaga Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"_Ne_, Sasuke." Sasuke berhenti. Menyisakan jarak 3 cm. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata. Irisnya sudah berkabut dan ia ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan kegiatannya.

Hinata melepas rangkulan tangan kanannya. Ia mengusap pipi Sasuke pelan. "Kenapa aku merasa sakit?"

Hinata menyentuh dada kiri bagian atasnya. Tepat di jantungnya. "Kenapa di sini terasa sakit sekali ketika bersamamu?"

Sasuke terus menatap Hinata. Hinata tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisakah aku bahagia bersamamu?"

Sasuke tertegun. Hasratnya yang terpendam hilang seketika karena ucapan Hinata. Sasuke mengulas senyum miris. Ia memeluk Hinata kemudian mencium dahi Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang."

Dan detik selanjutnya Sasuke menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridal_. Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata ke dalam mobil dan mendudukkan wanita itu di samping kursi kemudi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke langsung menutup pintu mobilnya.

Ia menghela napas kasar dan melepaskan jas kerjanya serta melonggarkan dasi, dan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyulut api di ujung rokoknya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah _yatai_. Dan ia menemukan pemiliknya sedang membereskan makanan yang tadi dinikmati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Bungkus saja, Paman."

Pria tua itu mengangguk. Ia mengulas senyum hangat. "Aku tahu, Nak. Asal kau tahu, kau berhak untuk bahagia."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. "Kebiasaan paman tetap tidak berubah."

Pria tua itu terkekeh. "Bukannya itu bagus?" Pria tua itu membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil melebarkan senyumannya.

"Asal kau tahu, permintaan terakhir Obito adalah kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Dan kuharap wanita muda itu adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu."

Sasuke terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Ia membuang puntung rokoknya. "Kau berubah paman. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Pria tua pemilik_ yatai_ itu terkekeh. "Mungkin karena Obito sedang memaksaku sekarang."

.

.

.

**Hope andPrisoner © Yuki Ryota**

**Naruto © MasashiKishimoto**

**SasuHina**

**T**

.

.

.

"_Tidak, Bu! Tidaaaaaak!"_

_Wanita paruh baya itu semakin melebarkan irisnya. "Diam kau, Hikari! Ini hukuman untukmu karena tidak patuh pada peraturan Hyuuga!"_

_Hikari remaja menggeleng keras. "Jangan, Bu! Jangan ke ruangan itu! Jangan hukum aku! Aku janji tidak akan nakal! Jangan hukum aku, Bu!"_

_Wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu Hikari tetap menyeret Hikari menuju gudang. Hikari yang bertubuh mungil tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia terpaksa diseret oleh ibunya. Sesampainya di ruangan hukuman, Hikari disuruh mengangkat roknya setinggi lutut._

_Hikari menangis sesenggukan. "Jangan, Bu. Jangan pukul aku..."_

"_Diam kau, anak manja! Ini semua karena kau tidak sempurna! Kau sangat buruk dan bahkan hampir tidak pantas menjadi Hyuuga. Terimalah hukumanmu!"_

_Hikari hanya bisa menggigit bibir, menahan sakit saat betisnya dipukul rotan kasar berkali-kali._

"_Terimalah hukumanmu, Nak."_

_**Plak**_

"_Ini semua karena kau tidak sempurna!"_

_**Plak**_

"_Andai kau menjadi seorang Hyuuga yang sempurna, kau pasti tak merasakan hal ini!"_

_**Plak**_

_._

_._

_Hikari menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya. "Maafkan ibu, Nak. Ini semua demi dirimu."_

_Air mata jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya. "Ibu tak ingin kau seperti ibu."_

_Hikari menutup mulutnya, menahan suara raungan kesedihannya agar tak terdengar orang lain. "Maafkan ibu, Nak."_

.

.

.

**Kriiiiiing**

Hinata terbangun. Pertama kali yang ia rasakan adalah rasa pening di kepalanya. Ia melihat sekitar. Ia merasa asing. Ini bukan ruangannya, lalu dimana ia?

Ia melihat pakaiannya yang sudah tergantikan oleh gaun tidur tipis berwarna putih sepanjang lutut dengan model _round neck _dan lengan longgar ukuran ¾ yang transparan, sukses mengekspos lengannya. Melihat perubahan pakaian pada dirinya, membuat berbagai spekulasi negatif muncul dalam benaknya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita berkucir satu yang menatapnya ramah. "Hai. Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Wanita muda itu menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan yang berkuah, segelas air putih, dan obat.

Hinata berdeham kala merasakan kerongkongannya yang kering. "Dimana aku?"

"Ah, sepertinya si Tengil itu belum menceritakannya padamu," gerutu wanita muda beriris perak itu. Sedetik kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum hangat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan. Aku Uchiha Anko. Aku adalah saudara Sasuke. Dan sekarang kau sedang berada di rumahnya. Maaf jika kau tidak nyaman, aku yang mengganti bajumu."

Hinata menunduk hormat. "Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu."

Anko tersenyum hangat. "Tidak, _kok_. Tentu saja kau tidak merepotkan, tidak seperti orang itu." Wajah Anko mulai merengut tak suka.

"Apa orang itu Sasuke-_san_?"

Anko membantu Hinata untuk duduk dan memberikan nampan di kedua pahanya. "Tentu saja orang itu Sasu–tunggu, kau bilang apa tadi? _San?_"

Hinata mengangguk seraya mengambil sendok dan mencoba memakan hidangan yang disediakan wanita muda itu.

Melihat ketenangan di wajah Hinata, membuat Anko terperanjat. "Astaga! Jadi kalian tidak benar-benar pacaran?!"

Hinata menatap Anko dengan pandangan bingung. "Pacaran?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Apa lebih dari itu–"

Suara pintu terbuka. Kali ini menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya. "Anko, jangan kau ganggu tamu kita seperti itu."

Wanita itu lalu menatap Hikari dengan pandangan hangat. "Hinata-_chan_, maaf mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan makannya."

Hinata balas mengangguk sopan. "Terima kasih, Bi."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja, ibu. Oh ya, jika kau mencari Sasuke, ia sedang berada di bukit belakang. Ikuti saja jalan setapak dari halaman menuju bukit. Kau akan menemukannya."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Hinata mengikuti instruksi dari wanita paruh baya yang ia kenal bernama Rin. Ia mengikuti jalan setapak yang tampak seperti satu-satunya jalan yang membelah lembah itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan waktu subuh. Dan udara masih terlalu dingin. Dan untuk itulah ia dipinjamkan jaket besar berwarna hitam. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik dari jaket itu. Ia hanya dapat menduga bahwa pemilik itu adalah Sasuke. Mengingat aroma khas pria itu tercium jelas di indranya.

Sampai akhirnya, di ujung lembah ia menemukan lapangan luas yang menanjak. Dan ia juga menemukan pria muda itu bersimpuh di samping nisan. Hinata berlari kecil agar dapat mencapai sosok yang sedang menyendiri itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai tepat di belakang punggung pria itu. Angin dingin berembus dan pria itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis. "Sa–"

"Apa kau tahu apa ini?"

Hinata hanya terdiam, ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang nadanya mulai bergetar. Dan tanpa menghiraukan apakah Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini adalah makam ayahku. Tepatnya ayah angkatku. Tempat pamanku beristirahat."

Hinata menempatkan diri bersimpuh di samping Sasuke setelah melakukan penghormatan kepada beliau yang merupakan orang terdekat Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk, ia menatap sesajen yang ia berikan di depan makam ayah angkatnya. "Aku adalah orang lemah. Ayah kandungku membuangku. Dan hanya..."

Suara Sasuke terputus-putus seolah ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke datar, walau dalam hati ia bingung harus bagaimana menghibur pria itu. "Hanya beliau lah yang mau merawatku. Aku dididik, dirawat, dan dibesarkan olehnya."

Sasuke menarik napas berat. "Aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai keluarga asliku. Ia selalu membelaku..."

Iris jelaganya menatap miris nisan yang tertulis nama ayah angkatnya. "Ia selalu membuatku kenyang walau ia sedang lapar."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, ia telah menyentuh lengan pria itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terus meracau akan kesedihannya. "Ia selalu membelikanku mainan walau ia tak punya uang untuk dirinya."

Air mata mulai jatuh di kedua mata Sasuke. Ia merasakan hatinya terasa berat. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Ia selalu mendahulukan urusanku dibanding urusan keluarganya."

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha meredam raungannya. "Dan ia selalu membelaku di hadapan semua Uchiha."

Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu. Ia mengusap perlahan pundak lebar pria itu. "Tenanglah."

"Kau tak mengerti, Hinata..."

Sasuke mulai meremas surainya frustrasi. "Dan orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini pergi. Pergi dengan begitu cepat, meninggalkan diriku yang lemah ini."

"Dan lagi-lagi membuatku tak punya harapan dan kesepian."

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diprediksi, Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat. Membuat pria itu bersandar pada pundak wanita itu. Hinata melepaskan jambakan Sasuke pada surainya sendiri dan mengalihkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Hinata. Jari-jari lenting Hinata mengusap surai raven itu lembut, menghantarkan ketenangan di dalam gejolak emosi Sasuke.

Pelukan Sasuke kian mengerat, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel yang justru menghantarkan rasa hangat pada hawa dingin yang kian menusuk dan ketenangan di antara keduanya. Perlahan napas Sasuke mulai teratur, walau sesenggukan itu masih ada.

"Hinata... aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintai orang itu. Aku merasa begitu kesepian setelah orang itu pergi."

Sasuke semakin melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata, berharap aroma tubuh wanita itu dapat menenangkannya. "Hinata... aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku belum sempat membalas kebaikannya."

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tetap mengusap surai lembut Sasuke dan terkadang beralih ke punggungnya. "Hinata... aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan orang itu."

Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku merindukan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi ayah kandungku."

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menatap Hinata sambil menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu. "Aku sangat merindukan Uchiha Obito."

.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata ponselnya dipenuhi oleh panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya. "Kenapa ibu menghubungiku?" Ada rasa tegang dan ketakutan yang melanda dirinya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan menyadarkan Hinata. Hinata mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata yang menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata menyembunyikan ponselnya. "Bukan masalah besar."

"Apa itu dari ibumu?"

**Deg**

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau tak bisa menipuku, Hyuuga."

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Jika kau takut hubungi aku." Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata. "Cobalah hubungi ibumu. Aku yakin ia memiliki tujuan yang baik."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat membuka pintu. "Sebenci-bencinya kau pada ibumu. Jangan mengabaikan dia. Karena kau memiliki hubungan darah dengannya."

"Sasuke-_san_, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan aya–"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

**Blam**

Pintu tertutup menyisakan keheningan di ruangan luas itu. Hinata menatap kembali ponselnya. Ia menekan _dial_. Nada sambung mulai terdengar.

**Pik**

"_Nak_?" suara sosok yang Hinata hubungi terdengar serak.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Ada apa, Bu?"

Suara tarikan napas lelah terdengar jelas. "Bisa kau temui ibu sebelum kau kerja?"

Hinata tersentak. Tidak biasanya ibunya bertingkah seperti itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ada yang ingin ibu sampaikan. Dan percayalah, hal itu lebih penting dibanding dengan pekerjaanmu, Nak."

.

.

.

Hinata memakai setelan kerjanya yang sudah dicuci bersih. Setelah mengenakan pakaian dan menyapukan _makeup_ tipis, Hinata keluar dari kamar tamu rumah Uchiha dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana ia mendapati wanita paruh baya yang ia tahu bernama Rin sedang memasak_pancake._

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Uchiha."

"Ah, pagi."

Setelah sapaan itu, dapur minimalis tersebut langsung sepi. Hanya mesin-mesin yang digunakan ketika memasak.

Hinata merasa kaku dan tegang. Tidak biasanya ia merasa secanggung ini. Hinata berdeham. "Maaf jika saya tidak bisa membantu. Saya tidak bisa memasak."

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung berbalik. "Apa?! Benarkah itu?"

Hinata mengangguk canggung. Sedetik kemudian tangannya ditarik oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Akan kuajarkan kau bagaimana caranya memasak."

Hinata mengangguk canggung. "Ah, iya, Nyonya."

Rin menyenggol lengan Hinata. "Santai saja. Panggil aku, Ibu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sejenak. "Ah, Ibu."

Rin tersenyum lebar. "Nah. Itu baru benar. Sekarang coba balikkan adonan ini."

Hinata mengambil sudip yang diberikan Rin dan mengikuti intuisinya. "Seperti ini?"

"Benar! Seperti itu!" Rin mulai membuat jus jeruk. "Kau harus sering-sering kemari. Akan kuajarkan semua resep yang kuketahui."

Wajah Hinata berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, Bu."

"Usiamu sudah cukup matang. Dan kau harus pandai-pandai memasak agar dapat memasakkan makanan untuk suamimu nanti."

Tanpa Hinata sadari wajahnya memerah. Ia mengangguk kikuk. "B-baik, Bu." Melihat kegugupan Hinata, wanita itu tertawa renyah.

Kedua wanita itu pun melanjutkan acara masak-memasak untuk sarapan. Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pria yang bersandar pada pintu dan mengamati kedua wanita itu saling berkolaborasi untuk menyiapkan sarapan hari itu. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya iris jelaga pria itu hanya tertuju pada wanita muda yang memiliki gerakan kaku saat memasak.

Pria itu kemudian memasuki dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Sambil menenteng koran dan jas kerjanya, ia mengambil salah satu tempat duduk dari 4 tempat duduk yang tersedia.

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu membaca koran yang ia bawa. Namun irisnya tak henti-henti menatap Hinata. Bagaimana pinggul wanita itu bergerak, bagaimana ia tertawa, dan bagaimana ia tersenyum sopan, serta cara ia melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan anggun.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. _'Kontrol dirimu, Sasuke!'_

**Trak**

"Silakan diminum kopinya, Sasuke." Sasuke terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat? Ia benar-benar terpukau dan nyaris menarik wanita itu ke pelukannya. Sungguh, apakah wanita itu sedang menguji kesabarannya kali ini? Senyuman yang ia lihat beberapa detik lalu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama ini.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha kembali fokus. Sebuah tepukan mengenai pundaknya.

"Yo, Suke. Kau mau _ngantor_?"

Sasuke memutar mata, bosan. "Hm." Sasuke kembali membaca koran pagi hari.

Anko menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sasuke lalu berbisik. "Bagaimana menurutmu pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi? Seksi, bukan?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, seingatnya ia hanya melihat Hinata mengenakan jaket besarnya. Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Anko. "Terserah."

Anko berdecak sebal. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengincar fisik wanita itu, kan?"

Sasuke menatap Anko kesal. "Diam kau." Lalu ia kembali membaca korannya.

Anko mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasar munafik."

"Terserah."

Sedetik kemudian, suara ceria mengisi dapur dan menghilangkan aura kesal di antara Uchiha bersaudara.

"Tadaaaaaa~ Sarapan sudah jadi." Rin berseru dengan semangat, lalu ia menghidangkan menu sarapan pagi itu.

Sasuke segera melipat korannya dan meletakkan di meja. Ia membantu ibu angkatnya menata sarapan.

Anko menatap kagum hidangan di depan matanya. "Wah, wah. Banyak sekali menunya, Bu."

Rin merangkul pundak Hinata yang juga ikut membantu Rin menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja. "Tentu saja. Karena ibu dibantu dengan wanita yang sangat cantik ini." Rin mengerling pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengetahui maksud tujuan ibunya hanya memutar mata bosan. Ia lalu kembali duduk. Ia kembali duduk di samping Anko.

"Ankoooo, duduklah bersama ibu. Biar Hinata duduk bersama Suke." Mengetahui kode-kodean Rin, Anko langsung bergerak cepat dan duduk di samping Rin.

Sasuke menatap ibunya tajam, menggeram dalam hati. "Ibu..."

Rin seolah tidak mengetahui aura hitam Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata dan tersenyum hangat. "Duduklah, Nak."

Hinata mengangguk sopan. "Baik, Bu." Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke. Karena tempat duduk yang berdekatan, tanpa sadar paha keduanya bersentuhan.

"Ah, maaf."

"Hm." Dalam hati Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya akan kejadian tadi malam. Ia lalu menatap Rin dan Anko yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ayo sarapan."

.

.

.

Suasana mobil hitam Sasuke tanpak hening. Tidak ada niatan untuk membuka percakapan. Hinata yang menatap keluar jendela dan Sasuke yang fokus mengendarai. Sampai akhirnya Hinata yang jengah dengan berbagai spekulasinya memutuskan memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu tadi."

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa sekarang Hyuuga hanya bisa minta maaf? Kau tak memiliki ekspresi selain meminta maaf?"

Rahang Hinata mengeras, ia mencengkram rok kerjanya. "Apa Uchiha seangkuh itu hingga tidak menerima maaf seseorang? Dan wajar jika seseorang meminta maaf jika melakukan kesalahan?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas. "Jika kau yang minta maaf tidak wajar."

Hinata menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menenangkan napasnya yang memburu karena menahan emosi.

Mobil perlahan berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Sasuke mengusap surai Hinata lembut. Membuat empunya menoleh.

"Kau telah berubah Hinata. Pertahankan itu."

.

.

.

Hinata menarik napas pelan. Menenangkan degup jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mengetuk pintu CEO, tempat ibunya berada.

"Masuk." Hinata memasuki ruangan. Ia membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan salam.

"Kemarilah, Hinata." Langkah kaki Hinata terasa berat dan kaku, keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, debaran jantungnya yang menggila dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

Sesampainya Hinata berada di meja Hikari, ia menatap ibunya datar. "Ada apa, Bu."

Hikari tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah sekaku itu, Nak." Hikari lalu mengambil barang di laci mejanya.

Hinata diam, menunggu Hikari. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hikari. Ia menahan keterkejutannya kala melihat kantung mata dan jejak air mata di wajah wanita paruh baya itu.

Hikari menyodorkan amplop berbentuk persegi panjang ke arah Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan baik. "Bacalah."

Hinata membuka amplop itu, ia membaca cepat tulisan yang tertulis rapi di sana. Ia menatap ibunya dengan pandangan terkejut. "Apa maksud, Ibu?"

Hikari tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan Hinata. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata yang tampak tak gentar di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Ibu menuliskan ini? Kenapa Ibu ingin menyerahkan posisi Ibu kepadaku, Kenapa–"

Hikari menyentuh pundak Hinata. "Ibu berhenti. Ibu akan menyerahkan segala aset Ibu kepadamu. Rawatlah itu dengan baik-baik, Nak."

"Kenapa Ibu melakukan ini? Kenapa?!" seru Hinata tidak terima. Ia merasa janggal dengan perbuatan Ibunya yang tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Hikari mengusap surai Hinata lembut. "Ibu akan menebus dosa Ibu selama ini."

Iris keperakan Hikari berkilauan karena air mata yang ia tahan. "Ibu akan berhenti menjadi Ibumu."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "Apa maksud Ibu? Kenapa Ibu melakukan ini?!"

Air mata tumpah sudah. Hikari tak lagi bisa menahannya. "Maafkan Ibu, Nak. Maafkan Ibu selama ini. Maafkan Ibu yang tidak bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik."

Hikari menatap Hinata nanar. "Maafkan Ibu, Hinata."

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata tumpah ruah. Ia merasakan dirinya kosong. Kilas balik masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Sikap ibunya yang jauh berbeda dengan saat ini.

"Maafkan Ibu. Walau Ibu tahu sulit bagimu memaafkan Ibu."

Hinata teringat kembali tamparan, cambukan, dan cercaan ibunya kepadanya. Melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong membuat Hikari semakin menangis. Rasa bersalah semakin menumpuk dalam hatinya.

Inikah yang ingin ia lihat? Rasa kosong seorang robot Hyuuga oleh darah dagingnya sendiri? Inikah yang ia banggakan? Seorang Hyuuga yang tidak memiliki emosi?

Memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan itu membuat Hikari sedih. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kekacauan pada anaknya. Hingga ia tak bisa lagi menumpu berat tubuhnya, ia jatuh merosot. Hikari tetap menangis sambil mencengkram kedua kaki Hinata.

"Maafkan Ibu, Nak. Maafkan segala kesalahan Ibu. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Ibumu ini!"

Hikari menunduk, menatap lantai marmer yang dingin. Pikirannya sudah kacau. Ia hanya berharap ada secercah cahaya di hati Hinata untuk memaafkannya. "Maafkan Ibu, Nak..."

"Kenapa... kenapa Ibu melakukan itu semua padaku?"

Hikari mendongak, menatap Hinata yang merasa hampa. "Maafkan Ibu... Maafkan ibu..."

Hinata langsung berlutut, mengikuti ibunya. Ia mengguncang tubuh Hikari. "Kenapa ibu menyiksaku?! Kenapa ibu membuatku melakukan semua hal berat itu padaku?!"

Hikari memejamkan matanya, tak ingin melihat raut kesakitan Hinata. "Maafkan aku, Hinata... Maafkan ibu..."

Hinata menatap Hikari penuh emosi sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hikari. "Kenapa ibu membuatku tidak memiliki emosi?! Kenapa bu?! Kenapa?!

Hikari mulai membuka matanya, ia mencengkram lengan Hinata. "Maaf... maafkan Ibu, Hinata. Kumohon... maafkan ibu."

Hinata mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pundak Hikari. Ia menatap Hikari nanar. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. "Dan kenapa Ibu... Ibu mengambil masa mudaku?"

Hikari hanya menatap Hinata sambil terus menangis sesenggukan. Ia semakin menyadari bahwa semua perbuatannya adalah perbuatan yang buruk. "Kenapa Ibu..."

Hinata menggenggam tangan Hikari erat. "Kenapa Ibu tidak membiarkan aku memiliki teman?!"

Hinata kembali menangis, ia berusaha mengeluarkan unek-unek di dadanya. Ia menangis keras. "Aku tersiksa, Bu! Aku kesepian! Ibu tahu rasanya terluka tapi tak ada tempat bergantung?! Ibu menjauhkanku dari kebutuhan batinku! Membuatku tak punya teman dan emosi!"

Hikari menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Ia menatap sedih anaknya yang sangat kacau dari segi mental. "Hinata..."

Hinata menatap ibunya penuh kebencian. "Dan membuatku tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu!" Hinata memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Hinata menangis kencang, meraung-raung. Mengeluarkan semua beban di hatinya. Berusaha mengeluarkan rasa tangis yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Rasa ingin menangis tapi tertahan karena anggapan bahwa itu adalah hal yang percuma.

Sampai di suatu titik, Hinata menatap ibunya lagi. Ia menatapnya yakin dengan wajah yang kacau karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Aku... aku tak bisa memaafkanmu, Bu."

**Deg**

Dunia Hikari merasa hancur seketika. Ia menatap Hinata kosong. Ia menarik napas berat dan melepaskan cengkraman Hinata pada tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Ibu sudah me–"

"–Aku tak bisa..." Hinata mengusap wajahnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Hikari datar. "Apapun alasannya, aku tak bisa memaafkanmu."

Hikari menunduk, ia menatap buku-buku jarinya. Ia sudah mengetahui kenyataannya, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat penolakan Hinata.

Hinata menyentuh dagu Hikari, agar kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Tapi, ibu tahu? Aku tak bisa menghapus predikatmu sebagai Ibuku."

Hinata mengulas senyum hangat. Ia menyentuh kedua pundak Hikari dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimanapun dirimu bertindak, kau tetap Ibuku."

Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi Hikari. Terus mengalir tanpa henti. Sesekali diiringi dengan isakan lembut wanita paruh baya itu. "Hinata... izinkan ibu memelukmu. Izinkan ibu memberikan kasih sayang padamu."

Hikari melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata pada kedua pundaknya kemudian meremas pelan tangan anaknya itu. "Izinkan ibu–"

**Bruk**

Hinata langsung menerjang ibunya. "Maaf jika aku bukan anak yang sempurna."

Hikari tersenyum tulus. Ia mengusap punggung Hinata. "Kau anak yang sempurna. Kau adalah anakku yang paling sempurna. Kau tak pernah mengecewakan ibu. Kau Hyuuga sejati yang sesungguhnya."

Keduanya saling menangis. Namun bukan tangisan kesedihan namun tangisan kerinduan. Kerinduan seorang anak yang tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibunya dan kerinduan seorang ibu yang tak bisa menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya pada anaknya.

"Nak, maafkan Ibu."

.

.

.

Hikari menggeret kopernya dan berjalan menuju mobil audi putihnya. Ia mengusap ingusnya kasar. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Batalkan pengintaian pada Sasuke Uchiha."

Setelahnya, Hikari segera memasuki mobilnya, ia mengusap wajahnya dan membuang ingusnya dengan tisu yang berada di mobil.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pengobatan psikologis dan akan melakukan penebusan dosa di Kuil Hyuuga yang berada di puncak gunung Konoha, tempat dimana kediaman utama Hyuuga yang ditinggalkan berada.

Ia berniat untuk menebus dosanya agar ketika ia bertemu dengan Hinata dan keluarganya lagi, ia dapat melakukan berbagai hal bersama tanpa beban.

Sebelum Hikari menyalakan mesin mobilnya, ia kembali menyalakan ponselnya untuk memberi pesan pada seseorang.

_From : Hikari Hyuuga_

_To : Sasuke Uchiha_

_Jagalah anakku selama aku tidak ada, bocah._

.

.

.

Hinata kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menjemputnya. "Sasuke!" dengan gerakan cepat Hinata menuruni tangga teras perusahaannya. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggoyangkannya pelan. "Akhirnya aku dan ibuku berbaikan. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diriku yang lain." Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan kontak mata atau membuka percakapan. Hanya bertatapan yang menghantarkan rasa nyaman keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang akhirnya tersadar dari delusi indahnya. Ia berdeham, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam."

Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke. "Kali ini aku yang traktir." Hinata tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan pada pancaran senyuman wanita itu. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata yang tampak sangat indah di matanya.

**Deg**

Namun, kehangatan dari senyuman itu pudar. Jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri menghantarkan rasa sakit kala melihat senyuman indah Hinata. Karena tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa tidak seharusnya ia bersama dengan Hinata. Tidak seharusnya ia membantu Hinata.

Dan tidak seharusnya ia dengan mudahnya terpesona pada wanita itu. Karena ia tahu, ia hanya akan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa sakit, sedih, dan kecewa. Karena ia tahu bahwa Hinata akan kecewa jika terus bersamanya.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga's Arc END**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Finallyyyyy arc Hyuuga sudah selesai. Dan kini kita akan maju ke arc Uchiha, yey! Terima kasih telah mengikuti Hope and Prisoner hingga saat ini. Bentar lagi tamat kok~~ kabar gembiranya kemungkinan saya bakal update minimal 2-3 kali dalam sebulan. Jadi doakan tugas sekolah cepet kelar yaaa TT_TT**

**Oh ya, untuk yang UN, semangat yaaaa~~ Lulus Lolos 100% uhuuuy**

**Sekian dari saya, ciao!**

**Sebelum itu, baca dulu preview arc Uchiha~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arc Uchiha**

**.**

"Kenapa Sasuke lama sekali?"

.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menjenguknya?! Ia juga anakmu!"

.

"Aku tidak akan menikahinya. Dan keputusanku mutlak."

.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai, Nak."

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10 Permulaan Part 1

"Aku pulang." Hinata melepaskan sepatunya dan memasuki _mansion_ megah tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat beberapa orang yang tak terduga bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Hinata. Kemarilah, Nak." Hinata menunduk hormat kepada tamu yang berkunjung kemudian menempatkan diri duduk di samping Hanabi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata heran. "Kenapa Neji-_nii_ ada di sini?"

Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata serius. "Hinata, apa ibumu menemuimu tadi?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu. "Iya, Yah."

Sorot mata Hiashi berubah menjadi khawatir. "Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia menyakitimu, Nak?"

Neji mengusap pundak lebar pria paruh baya itu. "Tenanglah, Paman. Aku yakin Bibi tidak melukai Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, Yah. Ibu tidak menyakitiku. Kita sudah berbaikan."

Hanabi terperanjat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Benarkah, Kak?"

Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Benar."

Hiashi menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Asuma, kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

Asuma selaku pengacara dari Hikari membuka dokumennya kemudian membacakan apa yang tertera di sana. "Pada hari Kamis kemarin, Hikari Hyuuga telah mengalihkan kepemilikan perusahaan utama Hyuuga dan menyerahkan segala isi dan bentuknya kepada Hinata Hyuuga. Dan menyerahkan seluruh kantor cabang kepada Neji Hyuuga. Dan menjadikan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai _Chairman_ Hyuuga dan Neji sebagai _President_ Hyuuga."

Hanabi dan Neji terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Hikari Hyuuga akan menyerahkan asetnya yang begitu berharga kepada anak dan keponakannya. Hinata hanya meremas tangannya gugup. Ia tak menyangka apa yang ibunya katakan adalah kebenaran.

Hiashi berdeham. "Hinata, apa kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sudah, Yah." Hanabi dan Neji langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu kemana Hikari pergi?"

Hinata menatap Hiashi heran. "Ibu pergi? Kukira Ibu akan pulang ke sini. Makanya aku kemari."

Hiashi menyodorkan tiga buah surat kepada Hinata. "Hikari menuliskan ketiga pesan itu padaku, Hanabi, dan Neji."

Hinata segera membaca isi surat itu. Hiashi menghela napas. "Aku tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ia berkata ia akan pergi selama dua tahun dan ia berharap agar kita semua tidak mencari dirinya selama dua tahun ini."

Hinata terkejut membaca deretan tulisan rapi Hikari. "Jadi, tadi adalah..."

Hanabi menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. "Sepertinya Ibu ingin mengucapkan perpisahan terakhirnya hanya padamu."

"Tenanglah Hinata. Aku yakin Bibi baik-baik saja. Beliau juga akan rajin mengirim surat tentang keadaannya." Neji tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Aku harap begitu, Kak."

"Ah, aku lupa menyampaikan ini. Terimalah Hinata-_san_." Asuma menyodorkan amplop kepada Hinata. "Hikari-_san _berpesan agar kau bisa hidup dengan normal. Dan beliau juga berpesan agar Anda selalu bahagia."

Hinata tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih, Asuma-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope and Prisoner © Yuki Ryota**

**SasuHina**

**T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan, saya melapor."

Kizashi menyesap kopi hitamnya pelan. "Katakan, Gaara."

"Hikari Hyuuga membatalkan kerja sama untuk mengintai Uchiha."

Kizashi menyeringai. "Tidak apa-apa, abaikan saja."

"Tapi–"

"Gaara, tanpa disuruh pun kita sudah melakukan pengintaian terhadap Uchiha."

"Ah." Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

Kizashi menyisipkan rokoknya. "Lagipula selama Hyuuga tidak membatalkan kontrak dengan kita, itu tidak masalah. Lanjutkan pengintaianmu."

"_Ha'i_!"

"Dan katakan pada Sasori untuk segera melapor kepadaku."

"Baik!" Gaara membungkuk hormat. "Saya permisi, Tuan."

"Ya... silakan pergi."

Sepeninggal Gaara pergi. Sakura memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Wajahnya merengut kesal. "Ayah!"

"Ada apa, Nak?"

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kapan aku bertemu Suke_ku_? Aku benar-benar rindu padanya."

Kizashi tersenyum tipis. "Sabarlah. Orang yang sabar pasti akan memenangkan segalanya. Permainan akan dimulai, Nak."

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Hinata berangkat ke kantornya seperti biasa. Ia mengendarai _honda civic_ warna hitam legam menuju perusahaan tempatnya bernaung. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya di _basement_, ia menaiki lift menuju lantai 1.

**Ting**

Pintu lift terbuka. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap menghubungi sekretarisnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Hyuuga."

Hinata terkesiap. Sepanjang jalan di hadapannya berjejer rapi para pegawainya yang menunduk hormat. Ia menatap ke bawah menatap lantai yang dipijaknya telah digelar karpet merah yang panjang. Ia melihat sekeliling, bagian kanan dan kirinya berjejer pegawai-pegawainya dari divisi paling tinggi hingga divisi paling rendah.

Hinata hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Kau telah berubah."_

Hinata mematung. Ucapan Sasuke terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya. Benar, ia telah berubah. Bahkan berubah ke arah yang lebih baik–lebih manusia–ketimbang dahulu.

"Nyonya, apa ada masalah?"

Hinata terhenyak. "Ah, tidak ada. Tidak ada masalah."

"Baiklah, silakan ikuti–"

"–Tidak perlu memanggilku Nyonya." Potong Hinata. "Dan tidak perlu seperti ini." Hinata mengerling pada jejeran karyawan yang senantiasa membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Ah, baiklah. Mari ikuti saya."

Hinata mengikuti tangan kanan ibunya dulu. Pria paruhbaya tersebut menuntunnya pada aula besar perusahaan Hyuuga. Dimana aula tersebut kerap kali digunakan untuk pesta dan pertemuan akbar kolega Hyuuga.

Pintu aula terbuka. Telah hadir berbagai pemegang saham perusahaan Hyuuga dan seluruh kepala divisi yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang ruangan aula.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Ia melangkah ke podium dengan percaya diri dan ekspresi datar khas Hyuuga. Seketika aula yang semula dipenuhi oleh perbincangan mendadak berhenti.

Sesampainya di podium, Hinata berdiri tegak dengan ekspresi datar khas Hyuuga. Iris keperakannya menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan, terutama pemegang saham yang hadir pada hari itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-Tuan yang hadir pada hari ini. Saya yakin Anda sekalian pasti bingung dan terkejut dengan pergantian _Chairman_ perusahaan Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa persetujuan dari Anda sekalian. Apalagi digantikan dengan saya yang masih sangat muda jika dibandingkan dengan Anda sekalian."

Hinata dapat melihat raut pemegang saham yang tampak kikuk. Hinata paham betul jika ucapannya menyinggung para pria-pria tua berduit tersebut. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Saya yakin meskipun saya berpidato seperti ini, masih banyak di antara Anda sekalian yang tidak yakin dengan masa jabatan saya sebagai _Chairman_ perusahaan Hyuuga. Untuk itu, saya mohon bimbingan dan arahannya agar saya dapat membawa perusahaan Hyuuga lebih baik lagi di masa mendatang."

Hinata menarik napas panjang. "Untuk itu, tetaplah percaya pada perusahaan Hyuuga. Dan saya harap Anda tetap setia kepada kami. Terima kasih."

Dengan berakhirnya pidato, Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Tepuk tangan mulai bergemuruh mengiringi berakhirnya pidatonya.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia adalah pewaris Hyuuga terbaik. Lihat saja bagaimana etikanya dalam bertindak."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja ia sangat sopan."

"Tidak sia-sia Hikari-_san_ memberikan posisi penting kepadanya."

Berbagai perbincangan menyertai gemuruhnya tepuk tangan pada aula tersebut. Hinata menegakkan kembali badannya seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia akan memulai segalanya dari awal walau terlambat. Ia akan memperbaikinya.

"Terima kasih, Bu," gumam Hinata pelan. Ia tak menyadari tatapan curiga dari manik _shappire _seorang pria.

"Hyuuga, ya."

.

.

.

Hinata menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan ibunya kini menjadi ruangan kerjanya. Ruangan tersebut masih didominasi oleh ciri khas ibunya. Ruangan tersebut didominasi warna abu-abu dan hitam. Elegan dan berkelas dengan dilengkapi ornamen-ornamen klasik nan ringan yang menghiasi dinding ruang tersebut.

Ketukan pelan pada pintu, menyadarkan Hinata. "Masuk."

Sekretaris yang senantiasa menemaninya memasuki ruangan ibunya tersebut. "Apa Anda butuh pengubahan dekorasi?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia mengulas senyum hangat. "Tidak perlu. Ruangan ini sudah sangat pas untukku. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan."

Sekretaris Hinata tersenyum kaku, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah saking terpesonanya oleh senyuman menawan milik Hinata. "Baik. Saya permisi."

Sepeninggal sekretarisnya, Hinata menghirup aroma ruangan itu dalam-dalam. "Saatnya bekerja."

Ketukan kembali terdengar. "Masuk."

"Maaf Nona. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya. "Siapa?"

.

.

.

Pria di hadapan wanita muda beriris perak tersebut menghela napas panjang. "Sudah lama sekali ya."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya hendak memesan. Pelayan wanita pun segera menghampiri meja tempat ia dan pria tersebut duduk.

"_Waffle_ dan _latte_ satu."

Setelah pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Hinata. Pelayan tersebut beralih pada pria di hadapan Hinata. Sontak wajah pelayan tersebut memerah. Wajah tampan pria tersebut dengan kulit eksotis yang seksi membuat pelayan tersebut mati-matian menahan hidungnya yang akan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tuan?"

Pria tersebut menatap intens Hinata yang dibalas dengan ekspresi datar khas Hyuuga, sebelum akhirnya menatap pelayan tersebut. "Samakan saja aku dengannya."

"Ah, baik."

Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut, Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, ada urusan a–"

"Hinata-_san_ cuaca hari ini cerah sekali, bukan?"

Hinata menghela napas. Tak habis pikir. "Namikaze-_san_. Bisa kita tidak membuang waktu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Namikaze tersebut hanya menyeringai seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Uchiha?"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, tak suka. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai Naruto kian melebar. "Kau tahu betul maksudku kan, Nona."

"Bukankah urusan kita telah selesai, Namikaze-_san_?"

Naruto berdecak. "Bisakah kau menyapaku dengan panggilan akrab, hm?"

Pesanan mereka datang. Hinata memutuskan memakan makanannya ketimbang meladeni Naruto. Memang tidak sopan, tapi tindakan Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan.

**Grep**

**Trang**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Namikaze-_san_?" Hinata menyentakkan tangannya kala tangan kanannya dicengkram oleh Naruto. Hinata mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode untuk garpu pengganti.

Naruto menyesap _latte_ nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tak peduli beberapa atensi yang datang kepadanya. "Bukankah kau sudah sering melakukan itu dengan Uchiha?"

"Cukup. Apa maumu?"

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru." Naruto meremas tangannya pelan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Bagaimana?"

Hinata menatap Naruto sangsi. Pasalnya jika Naruto sedari awal ingin berteman dengannya, tidak seharusnya pria tersebut melakukan tindakan yang mengusik kesabarannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Apa itu membebanimu?"

.

.

.

Hinata hanya menatap dua tiket bioskop di genggamannya. Lihatlah, baru hari pertama mereka berteman, pria tersebut telah melakukan tindakan di luar ekspektasinya. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menatap tumpukan dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha melupakan gangguan-gangguan dalam hatinya.

"Saatnya bekerja."

.

.

.

Hinata membereskan peralatan kerjanya dan bergegas pulang. Seperti biasa, ia akan berada di depan lobby menunggu supirnya memindahkan mobilnya. Ia mengangguk singkat pada karyawan yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Sesampainya di teras perusahaan, sebuah seruan mengalihkan atensinya. "Hinata-_san_!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. _Untuk apa Namikaze kemari?Bukankah ajakan nontonnya akhir minggu?_

Hinata putuskan memenuhi panggilan dari pria berdarah Namikaze itu. "Ya? Apa ada urusan lagi?"

Naruto berdecak. "Apa aku harus memiliki alasan kenapa ia menemui temannya?"

"Lalu? Ah kebetulan sekali." Hinata mengeluarkan tiket nonton tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada acara."

Naruto menatap tiket tersebut sebentar sebelum menatap Hinata kembali. "Benarkah?" kening Naruto berkerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah! Bagaimana jika kau pulang bersamaku sebagai gantinya?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya seraya merangkul Hinata dan menggiringnya pada mobil merahnya.

Hinata yang risih berusaha keluar dari rangkulan tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan rangkulan pada pundak Hinata. "Ayolah. Sebagai ganti menonton, pulanglah bersamaku."

"Hei." Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

**Duagh!**

Bogem mentah mengenai pipi kiri Naruto membuat pria tersebut terhuyung. Sambil memegangi pipinya yang terluka, Naruto menggeram marah pada sosok yang membuatnya terluka.

"Hei, apa yang kau–"

Tangan Hinata ditarik kencang hingga tubuhnya limbung dan menubruk tubuh keras di hadapannya.

_Aroma ini_

"Dia bilang tidak ingin pulang bersamamu. Apa kau memang suka memaksa wanita, Namikaze?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Uchiha."

Sasuke merapatkan tubuh Hinata padanya. Seolah-olah melindungi Hinata dari paksaan Naruto. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Lagipula ia juga telah menolakmu, kan? Lupakan saja."

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau salah pa–"

Sasuke melirik Hinata. "Diam."

Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya. "Sasuke?" Naruto terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau sama denganku. Kau juga ditolak olehnya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan pada Naruto. "Ibunya berpesan padaku untuk menjaganya. Jadi, enyahlah."

Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Ayo pulang."

"Sasuke–"

Sasuke berbisik rendah di telinga Hinata. "Ikuti saja jika kau tak mau risih lagi."

Hinata membungkuk sekilas pada Naruto. "Terima kasih, Namikaze-_san_."

Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki mobil hitam Sasuke. Sebelumnya, Sasuke memberikan seringaian kemenangan kepada Naruto.

"Sialan! Uchiha sialan!" seru Naruto ketika mobil Sasuke telah keluar dari pelataran perusahaan Hyuuga.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu? Kau pasti berbohong, kan?"

Sasuke tetap fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa aku pernah membohongimu?"

"Tapi–"

Sasuke menarik rem tangan kemudian menatap Hinata. "Mulai hari ini kau pulang bersamaku."

"Apa urusanmu? Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" seru Hinata tidak terima.

"Baik. Terserah jika kau ingin diperlakukan seperti itu lagi oleh Namikaze."

Hinata mengepalkan tangan menahan emosinya. "Aku ada supir yang akan menjemputku!"

"Apa supirmu lebih cepat menolongmu dibanding denganku?" Sasuke hanya melontarkan pertanyaan retoris. Ia yakin Hinata tahu jawabannya.

Hinata menghela napas kasar. "Terserah." Hinata membuang muka ke arah jendela. Muak melihat wajah _sengak_ Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Temani aku makan."

"Aku lapar," tambah Sasuke saat ia menyadari bahwa Hinata hendak melontarkan protes.

Hinata menghela napas. Sepertinya sia-sia jika terus bersitegang dengan pria berdarah Uchiha tersebut. "Aku yang traktir."

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. "Huh?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu tempat penjual _rib eye_ terlezat di Konoha."

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu dijemput oleh Sasuke selepas pulang kerja. Hinata tak lagi menanyakan mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut dan sebagainya. Asal Sasuke tak bertindak berlebihan dan memberi kenyamanan padanya, ia tak masalah.

Seperti sekarang, ia senantiasa menunggu di teras perusahaan. Ia menunggu kedatangan mobil audi hitam metalik yang akan menjemputnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobil audinya di _basement_ perusahaan dan beralih menggunakan angkutan umum atau diantar Neji atau Sasuke saat berangkat kerja. Dan tentu saja seiring dengan waktu berjalan, Naruto sudah tak tampak lagi batang hidungnya.

**Blam**

"_Osu_."

Hinata tersentak. Ia menatap Sasuke sumringah. Ia segera berjalan kecil-kecil menghampiri pria itu. "Kau tak perlu selalu keluar setiap kau menjemputku."

Sasuke mengacak surai wanita itu lembut. "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu."

**Deg**

Tanpa sadar Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil. Sasuke memutuskan berdeham untuk menghilangkan atmosfer yang mendadak kaku.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang? Aku menemukan restoran _fish and chips_." Sasuke membuka pintu mobil di samping pengemudi.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu membawaku ke tempat makan? Aku akan berisi jika kau terus mengajakku, Sasuke-_san_."

"Kamu yang berisi sangat indah di mataku."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi sambil memasuki mobil. "Apa?"

"Cepatlah." Sasuke segera menutup pintu mobil dan beralih pada posisi pengendara.

Ketika Sasuke sudah mulai berkendara, Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kali ini aku yang traktir."

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum mengalihkannya ke arah depan. "Hari ini hari spesial. Aku yang traktir."

.

.

.

"Wah. Indahnya." Hinata berdecak kagum pada lampu-lampu taman Konoha yang bersinar. Menjelang malam dan lampu taman Konoha tampak menyala terang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi Hinata. Ia berdeham untuk mengalihkan fokus wanita itu. "Kita makan di sini saja."

Hinata menunjuk tempat duduk yang masih kosong untuk berdua. "Di sana saja. Ayo."

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa beban membuat empunya salah tingkah. Akhirnya mereka duduk di bawah lampu taman. Taman tersebut cukup ramai pada malam hari. Bukan hanya suasananya yang nyaman namun pemandangan yang menenangkan menjadi nilai plus taman tersebut.

Hinata membuka koran yang membungkus _fish and chips_ nya itu. "Selamat makan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang sangat berubah. Dulu tampak seperti robot hidup yang tanpa ekspresi, lambat laun wanita muda itu berubah dan mulai memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi. Dan semua itu karena orang yang jarang menampilkan ekspresinya seperti Sasuke. Sosok di sampingnya inilah yang ingin ia jaga agar wanita itu tidak terluka lagi.

**Deg**

Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak nyeri. _Sialan, kenapa di saat seperti ini?!_

"Sasuke?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tak apa? Dadamu sakit?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mulai memakan makanannya.

"Kau yakin kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat." Raut wajah Hinata tampak khawatir.

_Aku tidak seharusnya membuatnya khawatir. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini._

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya masuk angin," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Hinata menggubris ucapan Sasuke, ia segera mengemasi makanannya. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Kita harus ke ru–"

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, mati-matian ia menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia menarik tangan Hinata, membuat wanita itu jatuh menubruk Sasuke.

"Tenanglah."

Hinata mengambil jarak pada Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia kembali membuka bungkus makannya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana? Enak bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kau suka kuliner ya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia berusaha menelan makanannya dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. "Lumayan."

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata miris.

_Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya..._

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Sasuke. Jaga kesehatanmu." Seru Hinata dari luar mobil. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan kemudian memasuki pintu gerbang dengan lari-lari kecil.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit melihat Hinata dengan segala tingkahnya. Ia mengeluarkan tabung kecil dari saku jasnya yang berisi obatnya. "Tinggal satu ya..."

Segera Sasuke menelan obatnya kemudian menatap pintu dimana wanita muda itu menghilang dari pandanganya.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

"Tidak..."

Sasuke mengeleng frustrasi. "Tidak... aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustrasi ketika rasa sakit kian menghantam dadanya. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya."

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah, ia mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Aku tidak bisa melukainya..."

Senyum manis Hinata terbayang-bayang di pikiranya. "Tidak... Tuhan... Aku mohon..."

"Berikan aku waktu untuk menjaganya, melindunginya..."

Rasa sakit perlahan reda. Namun, napas Sasuke masih terputus-putus, kemejanya basah akan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur di tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening, ia memutuskan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang mengalami 'gangguan' itu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "Tidak... aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Jari-jari panjangnya saling mengepal, mengumpulkan tekad. "Aku harus melindungi Hinata."

"Aku harus melindungi senyumannya."

Bersaman dengan gumaman Sasuke tersebut, pandanganya menggelap, ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

_Hari Minggu, hari dimana hari tersebut adalah Family Time. Dan hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk keluarga konglomerat cabang Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan anak kedua dari Uchiha Madara cukup memiliki waktu luang di hari minggu untuk keluarganya._

_"Uhuk uhuk..." Sasuke kecil terbatuk kecil. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri. _

_"Ah..." desis Sasuke saat merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya yang mulai menghilang._

_"Hei Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Baru lari sebentar, lho. Biasanya larimu kan cepat!" seru Itachi dari kejauhan._

_"Dasar kau aniki! Nantikan balasanku!" seru Sasuke, ia tidak memedulikan lagi rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia berlari cepat mengejar kakaknya._

_Itachi terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, tujuannya adalah tempat kedua orang tuanya berada. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah terengah-engah, keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan pandangannya yang mengabur._

_Iris gelap Sasuke masih dapat melihat Itachi dari kejauhan. Namun perlahan pandangan otu mengabur. "Ita...chi..."_

_Akhirnya ia dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya berada. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dan di detik selanjutnya pandangannya menggelap dan ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara histeris penuh kekhawatiran dari ibunya dan merusak kebahagiaan di hari minggu itu. Termasuk merenggut kasih sayang yang diberikan Fugaku pada Sasuke._

_._

_._

_"Sasuke..." Mikoto menangis sesenggukan._

_Itachi menyentuh lengan Mikoto. "Ibu, tenanglah."_

_Mikoto langsung memeluk Itachi erat. "Itachi... Sasuke..."_

_Itachi menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya. "Ibu... maaf, semua ini salahku."_

_Mikoto menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu, Nak. Bukan salahmu..."_

_Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Mikoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini semua karena aku..." Itachi menarik napas semampu yang ia bisa. "Aku tadi-"_

_"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Itachi." Suara dingin nan berat Fugaku terdengar. Mikoto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Fugaku yang berdiri tegak dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa._

_"Fugaku... Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan-"_

_Fugaku melangkah mendekati Itachi. Sampai di samping Itachi ia menepuk pelan krpala Itachi. "Kau tidak perlu minta, maaf. Kau tidak salah."_

_"Tapi, ayah-"_

_Fugaku menatap Itachi dengan iris dinginnya. "Sasuke yang lemah, seorang pewaris sepertimu tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini karena Sasuke yang terlalu lemah."_

_Mikoto membelalakkan matanya. "Fugaku, bukankah itu sedikit kasar untuk anakmu sendiri?"_

_Fugaku menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan bertanya. "Anak? Aku tidak ingat memiliki anak yang lemah. Seingatku aku hanya memiliki seorang pewaris yang kuat."_

_Mikoto menatap nyalang Fugaku. Ia bangkit berdiri. Detik selanjutnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak diprediksi tamparan maha dasyat mengenai pipi tirus Fugaku._

_"Kurang ajar! Ayah macam apa kau ini? Saduke adalah darah daging kita! Dia anak kita! Apa kau telah buta, hah?! Meskipun dia lemah bukan berarti dia bukan anak kita!"_

_"Ibu..." cicit Itachi ketakutan._

_Fugaku menatap Mikoto datar. "Aku anggap itu sebagai salam perpisahan darimu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau bisa berpisah dengannya."_

_Fugaku merapikan dirinya seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Esok ia dikenal sebagai anak dari Obito Uchiha bukan Fugaku Uchiha. Dan aku hanya punya satu pewaris yaitu Itachi Uchiha."_

_Fugaku berjalan melewati Mikoto tanpa beban. "Karena aku hanya membutuhkan pewaris yang bisa bertahan melawan perusahaan Akasusa yang melecehkan harga diri Uchiha hingga membuat Uchiha hampir bangkrut."_

_"Merusak harga diri Uchiha adalah hal yang tak termaafkan."_

_._

_._

_Kelopak mata Sasuke bergetar. __Perlahan namun pasti iris Sasuke mulai terlihat. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Dan sosok yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah keras milik sang ayah._

_"Ayah..." lirih Sasuke. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya._

_"Tidak perlu bangun. Tetaplah dalam posisi itu."_

_Sasuke mengikuti intruksi dari Fugaku, ia terdiam dan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. "Ayah, dimana yang lain?"_

_Fugaku diam k menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi._

_"Ayah?"_

_Fugaku melirik jam, ia mengambil jasnya kemudian mengenakannya. "Jangan panggil aku ayah. Aku bukan ayahmu. Ayahmu adalah Obito Uchiha, ayah yang cocok untuk orang lemah sepertimu."_

_Deg_

_Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata, irisnya menatap kosong sosok di sampingnya. Ia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di daerah dadanya. Matanya memanas, air mata keluar tanpa dicegah. Sasuke syok mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Ia tidak menyangka ucapan kejam seperti itu dilontarkan oleh orang terdekatnya sendiri, ayahnya sendiri._

_"A-ayah..." lirihan keluar tanpa dicegah. Sasuke tidak dapat memikirkan selain apa yang diucapkan ayahnya terakhir kali._

_Fugaku berhenti. "Aku kecewa padamu. Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas tak berdaya dan pergerakannya yang tidak leluasa karena infus yang menancap di tubuhnya membuat dirinya hanya bgisa melihat sang ayah dari kejauhan. _

_Dan Sasuke kecil hanya bisa melihat punggung yang terbebani oleh perasaan kecewa itu pergi._

_Dan detik selanjutnya Sasuke tersadar, ia bukan bagian dari Uchiha lagi._

_"Aku bukan lagi..." lirih Sasuke. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan air mata yang masih jatuh dengan derasnya._

_"...bagian dari Fugaku Uchiha."_

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**A/N**

**Halo. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate cerita. Semester lalu benar-benar semester yang padat bagi saya, bahkan liburan pun saya juga masih disibukan oleh latihan dan proposal yang kian menghantui saya. **

**Untuk fik MO dan I Realized, aku gak yakin bisa melanjutkan fik itu, namun untungnya aku dah buat alur MO. Cuma tinggal nyari waktu untuk ngetik aja. Dan sayang sekali saya saja susah membagi waktu antara pelajaran dan ekskul, jadi saya tidak yakin bisa cepat update.**

**Maaf jika saya mengumbar janji belaka. Kali ini saya tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun pada kalian. Dan maaf jika saya tiba-tiba pengumuman DISCONTINUED atau hiatus dari saya. Saat ini saya benar-benar disibukan oleh berbagai lomba di semessster depaaan, untuk itu saya harus mempersiapkan diri agar usaha saya tidak sia-sia.**

**Terima kasih atas pembaca yang senantiasa menunggu saya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa.**


End file.
